Vampiric from the beginning- Bella as a Vampire
by Flight2013
Summary: What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to Forks? If she had more time to work on her gift? Edward's and Bella's POV! Please review!
1. Meeting Alice

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ :P

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prologue- Bella's POV

If this burning would ever stop. _Just stop please!_ I begged for hours upon hours but it just wouldn't stop. Why had I been so foolish. I shouldn't of left Renees care. Where was I? I couldn't remember. Just endless burning. I couldn't escape it. My whole body was on fire. The pain was unbearable. Simply unbearable. After what seemed an eternity it finally ended.

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

Here I was, coming to Forks. I hoped it would be better. I really needed it to be better. Phoenix was so sunny. I couldn't bear it any longer. I pulled the edges of my coat together and held them there. Charlie's scent was so strong. I couldn't help but let my mouth fill with venom and my teeth turn into fangs. I stopped breathing realizing I was getting far too animalistic. Charlie didn't notice.

When we got to his house I grabbed my bag at human pace. Charlie opened the door and I rushed upstairs. It was so difficult to move so slowly. I closed the door after telling Charlie again how much it meant for me that he would let me stay. I heard him fumble outside my closed door for a few seconds, and then he left. I sighed. I had done it. It was almost too easy.

There had been some close times. I remember specifically one day I hadn't gone hunting for so long. I had left it late because of the rain. A particular girl was annoying me endlessly in class. She was all alone at lunch and I tracked her. I'm ashamed to admit I nearly leapt at her before regaining my control.

I unpacked my suitcase with vampire speed. It was a good distraction from Charlie. He was just downstairs, his scent was so enticing. It would be too easy to just go down and- no. I stopped my train of thoughts and began singing a song. This was going to be hard. I hoped I would get used to his scent like I did with Renee.

I heard him turning on the T.V. I decided I would pull out my book and read. I did not breath as I turned page after page. It was much easier to resist the temptation. My focus was easily enraptured by this book. Soon I heard Charlie turn off the television. His loud steps made their way to the stairs. Then he climbed up them painstakingly slowly. Finally he came to check on me.

I closed my book at a human pace. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. Get to sleep soon alright?" I nodded. It was slightly too fast but he didn't seem to notice.

I waited impatiently as his footsteps travelled down the hall. He opened his door and closed it behind him. Finally he went to bed. Soon I heard his snoring. It was comforting, I couldn't help my smile. I slowly opened the window, making sure it did not creak. The fresh air wafted in and I breathed it in relived. I dived out of the window and landed softly on the floor.

The woods seemed to be calling me, welcoming me. I grinned in anticipation and ran in my vampire speed. I ran for a few minutes, making sure I was deep within the forest. When I was certain that there were no humans nearby I let myself become lost to my senses. I didn't have to close my eyes anymore when I was trying to track down some food. When I first began hunting it was difficult. I didn't really know what I was looking for. Now I simply had to take a few minutes to listen and hear. I didn't use scents until I was closer.

Soon I heard the padding of hooves on the grass and I darted for the Elk. Elk were certainly a change from the coyotes I would feed off of in Phoenix. Their taste was blander. It still managed to dull the burning in my throat though. I brushed off my clothes, making sure I didn't get any blood on them. I laughed when I remembered the first time I hunted. My clothes were so bloody that I had to get rid of them. I knew there were more Elk around so I disposed the carcass of the one I had finished and tested the air.

Elk had an interesting scent, I made sure to remember it. Crouching, I readied myself to chase my next victim but something stopped me. There was another scent, definitely fainter, further away. This scent scared me. It was so familiar, but I was sure I hadn't smelt it before. I listened for some movement. I couldn't hear much other than the Elks and a few insects. There was an odd rushing of wind though heading towards me.

I didn't want to take a risk. This scent screamed danger. I raced back to my hose and climbed into the window. Once I was inside I turned my attention back to the forest. I hadn't had difficulty seeing since being changed, but I couldn't make out what the blur of movement was at the edge of the forest. I sighed. I felt certain I had drunk enough to survive another day alone with Charlie. I would try to hunt again tomorrow. The book was still waiting for me on the bed, I grabbed it and begun reading again.

* * *

Forks- Edward's POV

"You lost her!?" Rosalie's voice was loudest among the family. Her mind was as well.

"I'm sorry. She went into Swan's home. I certainly wasn't going to barge in without notice." I rolled my eyes.

Most of the family stopped talking. They had noticed Alice looking into the distance. I looked into her mind.

_A girl with brown hair walking down the family stairs. Smiling up at an awaiting boy. Her lips forming a word-_ Alice began translating her favourite song into French. I growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Carlisle. There is a simple solution. We have to watch her." Jasper finally suggested.

Carlisle contemplated this for a few moments before replying. "If she is living with Chief Swan then I doubt she's too much danger. How old was she Edward?"

I racked my brain for an answer. I came up with nothing. "I'm not sure. I couldn't hear her mind."

All but Alice gasped at this revelation. "she's not going to hurt anyone Carlisle. I can see it." Alice was grinning. I wondered what she had seen.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?" Alice simply shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We need to speak to this girl. If she's a threat we must deal with it." _Unfortunately_. Rosalie's mind was turning dark. I stopped listening.

"She didn't get to finish hunting. I'm sure she will be trying again tomorrow." Emmett's new information sparked an idea for Carlisle.

"We will wait for her then. Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

Alice was displeased with this. "Let me go Carlisle. Jasper can stay back." Alice looked so determined. I was not surprised when Carlisle gave in.

"Alright. I'll trust you to handle this Alice." _She must know about this girl, I'm sure she will handle this better than I could. _Carlisles thoughts were right. I had to agree. Everyone dispersed from the table. I moved back to my room. This girl was a threat. I hoped she wouldn't be too bad of a vampire.

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

I made sure to be in bed when Charlie woke. I almost forgot about the charade. Charlie quietly – for a human- opened the door and peeked inside. I slowed my breathing. I knew I was being slightly too still so I adjusted the pillow slightly. Charlie must have been pleased because he left and went downstairs.

I got off the bed and turned on the lamp. I didn't need the extra light but it felt right to have it on. Charlie would be leaving for work soon, I decided it might be best for me to go shopping for him today. It was easy to see he hadn't been keeping himself too well. The fridges were filled with fish. When he left I headed downstairs and grabbed my backpack. There were a few dollars left, I could treat Charlie a nice dinner tonight.

When I returned from shopping it was already getting dark. I hadn't meant to take so long but it was difficult to keep focus with all those hearts beating around me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. With my vampire speed I had all the groceries put away and dinner in the oven when the humming of Charlie's engine came around the corner. I pulled the food out and served his portion.

"What's this?" I could see Charlies hungry eyes look over the meal.

"I went shopping today. My treat."

He sat down at the table and picked up the cutlery. "You didn't have to Bells." He ate anyway.

I told him I had already eaten and dashed up to my room. I checked my emails and responded to a message from Renee. Once I had finished that I grabbed my book again. Soon Charlie had gone to bed and I happily raced into the forest.

I was very thirsty tonight and was glad when I heard a group of Elk nearby. I quickly checked the scents around me and once satisfied that there was no dangerous smells I hunted after the Elk. I had finished with a large male and two small female before I was satisfied. I disposed of their bodies and fixed up my clothes.

I wasn't sure how I missed them. I didn't smell anything, but there they were. Two males and a female. I realised immediately they were vampires. Could I outrun them? I doubted it. I crouched down and let a snarl rise from my throat.

The bigger male had his arms on me at once. "Calm down." His voice was so commanding. I shuddered.

"Get off her Emmett. She isn't a danger." The small girl beamed at me.

"Who are you?" The tall male turned to me now. His hair a symphony of red and gold and brown.

I stammered my response under the glare of all three. "Isabella Swan. Bella."

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 6 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	2. Shopping

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE MANAGED TO GET 4 WHOLE REVIEWS, THANKYOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 6 reviews this time :D?)

**Replies:**

** vampezahn: **No Renee doesn't know about Bella. Bella made sure to hide it from everyone.

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

Alice Beamed at me and began dancing towards me in an overly gracious way, even for a vampire. I cringed back defensively, she didn't seem like a threat but I had to be careful. Before she got too close both Emmett and the tall vampire's arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders. Something in me snapped. I wasn't sure if it was the fact she looked so vulnerable but I lunged at both men. They were too surprised to react and soon I pushed them. They went flying into the air and it was a long time before I heard either of them land. In this time I assessed Alice. She seemed okay, maybe I had overreacted.

"Are you-" I was cut off when something slammed into my side. I didn't move though, the pressure was merely uncomfortable.

There was a loud grunt as I turned around. Emmett had slammed into me. His shoulder was wedged into my arm. I had just began to smile, realizing he couldn't hurt me, when Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. She pulled him back and to my surprise he stumbled.

"Sorry about Emmett. He can be a bit rude sometimes. Say sorry Emmett." Alice called out to Emmett. He didn't apologise.

"Anyway. Edward was just trying to stop me from doing this." She danced forward and flung herself at me. I struggled to get her off until I realised she was hugging me. I didn't relax but I stopped fighting. Alice's trill of laughter filled my ears.

"She's no threat guys. Now Edward hurry up and ask her questions so I can give this poor girl her makeover already." Alice jumped off me and stood between the now composed vampires.

"Sorry." I felt the need to apologise. Alice laughed again.

The tall vampire, who I realised must be Edward, spoke to me. "How old are you?"

The response was automatic. "Seventeen."

Clearly he was unpleased with this answer. "I meant how long have you been a vampire Isabella."

"Sorry. 5 weeks. I was attacked back in Phoenix." Both Edward and Emmett frowned at this. I wondered why.

"Yes we will take her back to the family." Edward answered an unspoken question. Emmett dashed off but Edward and Alice stayed behind.

"Bella, I would like it very much if you came and met our family so you can tell them your story." Alice smiled so genuinely that I believed she meant the truth. "We won't hurt you." Alice answered a question that I was about to ask. What was this?

"Come on." Alice rushed up to me and gripped my hand, then she was tugging me through the forest at vampire speed. Edward followed closely.

Soon we entered a clearing. I glanced around us. There was a white building almost entirely made of windows. I couldn't help but gasp, it was beautiful. Alice's song of laughter filled the silence as she pulled me to the doorsteps. Soon we were surrounded by seven vampires. I paid most of my attention to the older looking vampire with golden hair.

I was rewarded when he began to speak. "Welcome. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, My son's Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Finally my daughters Rosalie and Alice. Can I ask of your name?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed as all of the vampires looked at me with expressions ranging from hatred to curiosity and, well, love from Alice. I was still human I would have blushed. "My name is Isabella Swan."

"You can call her Bella." Alice interrupted as she took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Bella. It seems you have just moved here?"

"Just yesterday." I spoke quietly trying to lose the attention of the vampires around me. It didn't work.

"Emmett informs me you're just a newborn. Do you know who changed you?"

Again Alice answered the unspoken question I was just about to ask. "A newborn is a Vampire that has been recently changed. She doesn't know who made her Carlisle." I was glad I didn't have to speak.

"So you have been living with humans? Have you-" Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence.

"She hasn't harmed a human. She's been feeding of animals like us Carlisle. Nobody has suspected her change." This time I couldn't help but gasp, how did this girl know so much about me.

Alice again answered before I asked. "I'll tell you later Bella." She squeezed my hand again.

"Well this is rather interesting. Have you ever seen anything like this Jasper?" Carlisle looked to the boy with sandy coloured hair. I paid attention to him now and nearly screamed at the sight of him. He was entirely covered in scars, my instincts were screaming for me to run. I knew my expression didn't show anything but somehow he must have known I was frightened because he grinned.

"Don't be afraid of him Bella. He's a softy at heart." Alice walked over to him and cuddled his side. I simply stood unmoving. I was completely alone in the middle of seven vampires. I wanted to run.

"Well I assume you're rather confused Bella. I would like to suggest someone to come and watch over you and answer any questions you have for tonight."

"Edward can do it!" Alice nearly shouted. I caught the sight of Edward grimacing.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "I think Alice should. The vampire seems to trust her more."

"The vampire is a she Rosalie and her name is Bella." Alice pouted her lips in a very non-vampire way. Rosalie shrugged and left the room. As if on some unnoticed cue everyone left.

Alice kissed Jasper on the cheeks and returned to me. She looped her arm through mine and began tugging me back towards the forest. "Charlie will wake up in a few hours Bella."

"Alright." We exited the house and I couldn't help but glance back quickly.

"We aren't going to vanish Bella. Come on. Race you!" Alice took off. She was incredibly faced. I caught up though and was soon passing her. I had to do more of a gallop than a run. I would jump on each step, allowing me to cover more ground. We reached my home and I scaled the tree with ease before sliding open the window.

I held it open for Alice and she dived in, taking a comfortable position on my bed. I closed the window and slid in next to her. "So your family." I stopped expecting her to answer. When she didn't I continued. "Are you actually a family?"

Alice smiled. "We aren't related. Carlisle is the oldest. He created Edward, then Esme. He found Rosalie and changed her. Then Rosalie found Emmett and got Carlisle to change her. I saw Jasper of course and found him. Then we went and joined with the Cullens."

I sat up swiftly, at vampire speed, curious. "Why?"

"I saw the life I would have with them. They were vegetarians, it's a joke between us. We only hunt animals. Like you Bella." Alice tilted her head waiting for another question.

"How do you know things-"

Alice interrupted. "Before they're about to happen? Silly Bella. I can see the future. When people make decisions sometimes I'm able to see the result of those decisions. It's been rather useful."

"Can anyone else see the future?"

"Not that we know of. Jasper can sense emotions and control them and Edward can read minds. Don't worry silly Bella, he can't read yours, and no I don't know why."

"You have to stop doing that. You're confusing me." This only brought Alice's laughter.

She sighed and got off the bed moving towards my closet. "Charlie will wake up in thirty-six seconds. By the way Bella, I have to take you shopping. Your closet is bare." I could only stare as her body hid within the closet.

I dived under the sheets and closed my eyes. My breathing slowed down as I tried to look like I was asleep. Charlie always checked on me before he went to work. I heard his footsteps along the hall. He paused outside my door listening. Then he opened it. After a few minutes he seemed pleased and went downstairs. Alice returned from the closet.

"Before I answer any more questions I'm fixing your closet." I suppose she knew my dad would not check on me again because she was shoving me out the window and racing me towards town. I hoped she wasn't serious about shopping. I glanced at what I was wearing.

* * *

Forks- Edward's POV

We all scattered, I decided it would be best to go to my room and listen to my music. I was unnerved by the fact I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I distracted myself by listening in on Carlisles.

_Truly remarkable. Just a few weeks old and she's managed to control her thirst all on her own. I wonder why._ Carlisles thoughts drifted to incoherency. I didn't follow his before and moved onto Jaspers.

_Maybe there's something wrong with her. I have never seen anything like it in all my years. She must have had some kind of disorder when she was human._ I couldn't help but consider this. It might explain why I can't read her thoughts. There was a part of me though that was offended by this notion. I didn't want there to be anything wrong with Isabella.

I moved swiftly through my room replacing the current CD in my stereo with something better. I knew Rosalie was plotting Isabella's death right now. I didn't understand why I felt angry.

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

"You can't be serious! Alice I can't take all this!" Alice had found outfit after outfit for me. We had been shopping well until the afternoon. My hands were full of clothes to be purchased. Alice had insisted on buying them all for me. "I do have money." I honestly didn't need the clothes, but Alice seemed so excited with the outfits she had picked for me that I didn't want to disappoint her.

"No it's fine Bella. My treat okay?" I heard her murmur _silly Bella_. I stomped my foot in a very childish way and dashed out of the store, careful to be as human paced as possible, but my temper was testing that.

Alice came out with six huge bags of clothes and two more of shoes and other accessories. I rolled my eyes. "You will be the death of me Alice." I took the bags out of my hands and began running back to my home. I was followed my Alice's laughter. I had a feeling that when I got home she was going to make me wear every outfit once more along with make-up. Maybe I should just kill her.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 6 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	3. Sleepover Plans

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE MANAGED TO GET 4 WHOLE REVIEWS, THANKYOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 7 reviews this time :D?)

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

Finally Alice packed away her stuff, some kind of make up kit. She must have seen charlie coming home soon. I didn't dare rejoice though. Alice would certainly kill me. I rushed downstairs to make charlie his meal. Alice followed me quietly. I barely paid atention to anything though. I used my vampire speed to get the dinner prepared and in the stove to boil. Alice wrinkled her nose.

"What?" I stirred the pot and with my free hand set up a plate.

"It looks so disgusting."Alice made a gagging sound, I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice disappeared when charlie's car turned around the corner into the street. I slowed down to human pace. When Charlie walked through the door I had his dinner on the table and stood near the stairs.

"Hey Bells. You made dinner again? Thanks so much."He smiled and awkwardly patted me on the shoulders.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you later."I smiled at him before proceeding upstairs. Alice was flicking through one of my books on the bed. I sat down next to her.

"The family will want to see you again tonight. Edward will come by the window in a few minutes." She closed the book and turned to me. She gave me an encouraging look.

I struggled to tell her, not wanting to admit my weakness. "Does Edward hate me Alice? Both times I saw him he looked like he wanted to kill me."

Alice smiled at something very briefly before she resumed her concerned expression. "Edward has always been Difficult. It's especially hard for him to conceive that you are only 5 weeks old and able to handle that you can be so controlled. He's being very arrogant. I'm sure he'll warm up to you."She smiled again.

I had the feeling she was hiding something from me. I knew Alice would never lie to me though. I swung my legs up onto the bed and closed my arms. The movement brought no relief but it felt like the right thing to do. Time passed slightly quicker as a vampire. Which was good because there was so much of it now that I didn't have to sleep. Charlie came and said goodnight to me. I told him goodnight as well and promised I would go to sleep soon.

Alice's squeal scared me. I immediately crouched with a growl raising from my throat. She emerged smiling. "You get to come on a sleepover tomorrow!" She grabbed my wrist and we were out the window just in time to run into Edward. Alice kept running past him though. I had enough time to eye Edward warily. To my surprise me smiled back.

We reached the forest and Alice stopped. We were in a clearing close to where I had hunted before. Was I thirsty? Slightly. Alice was indeed intending to hunt. I watched her as she crouched, still incredibly graceful, even for a vampire. She dashed away then. I didn't want to hunt tonight though. I suppose she knew because she did not wait for me. I walked back towards a tree to rest against. I crossed my arms over my chest. They weren't really necessary, these small human actions, but I somehow found enjoyment in them. I didn't even realize Edward was next to me.

"Not going to hunt?" His tone was dangerous, and somewhat caring.

"No. I'm handling Charlie fine and I'd much prefer to watch." Alice had entirely captured my attention. She was so _elegant_ as she sunk her fangs into an Elks neck. I turned away then. Edwards muffled chuckle managed to reach my ears.

"We're vampires Bella. It's okay to watch." He chuckled again.

I grimaced. "It's not that though. I just want her to have her privacy." He didn't chuckle at that.

Forks- Edward's POV

Alice came back then. Isabella and her seemed to have bonded, it was like they were sisters. They were talking about charlie as we headed back to our house.

"He's absolutely adorable! You must introduce me to him! Oh right you will!" Alice clapped excitedly. "You will tell him about the sleepover tommorow, after lunch, Charlie is staying home tomorrow. Silly Bella." I just managed to see her vision of Bella not being able to decide what to wear.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be taking over Isabella's entire closet?" I meant to be chastising but it was more of a tease.

"Edward! For MONTHS I have been waiting for this! Don't ruin it for me!" She spun around glaring in a somehow, very Alicey' way. Months? Had Alice known about Isabella for months?

I could see it wouldn't be right to discuss it now though. Alice hung her arm over Bella's neck. I followed them. I did not trust Isabella. She was a newborn, she could snap at any moment and have Alice dead within seconds. Somehow though this five week old newborn had survived in isolated areas with humans though. It was all very confusing. Both Jasper and I were completely confused. We decided on keeping an eye on her anyway.

Our house was fairly well lit. It always amazed me to return to it at night. The windows would gain a lovely shine from the reflection of the lights. I knew Isabella was admiring it too. I tried to avoid looking at her face. The eyes, I'm afraid to admit, would threaten me. There were multiple times I felt myself stiffen, ready to crouch.

Carlisle was waiting for us. I knew Rosalie was in her garage working on her car with Emmett. she was so petty. Carlisle opened the backdoor for us. "Welcome back Alice. Isabella." He curtly nodded at both of them. I followed.

Esme was sitting on the couch with Jasper. Carlisle took the recliner and Alice and Isabella took the love seat. I hovered behind Carlisle. I exchanged a look with Jasper.

_She didn't hurt anyone?_

I shook my head. He nodded quickly, just a single shake of his head. Isabella was too preoccupied to notice.

"Where is Rosalie and Emmett?" Alice had already prepared a possible solution.

"They both went out hunting. They're sorry they can't be here." _Well at least Emmett is. _Alice nearly growled at the thought of Rosalie's rudeness.

Rosalie was very selfish. She was angered by Isabella's appearance. It endangered our time here at Forks. She didn't want to move again, even though we had moved plenty of times for her 'mistakes'.

I had missed what Isabella had originally asked. Carlisle had moved onto the topic of me not being able to hear her thoughts. Of course Carlisle wanted to discuss this. "It could be because of the ability you may have. I have a friend who can read what skills a vampire will have. He's actually coming for a visit soon."

Isabella answered the unspoken question. "Of course. I'd love to meet him." I knew she didn't really care. She was just appeasing Carlisle. Wait how did I know this? Better yet, why did I care?

"Great. Now Alice told me something about a sleepover?"

Alice piped up. "Is that alright Carlisle? I was thinking it would be good for her to be out of Charlies home for a bit."

"We know that's not the reason Alice." Emmett appeared at the door. Cocking a teasing grin at Alice. Alice pouted.

"Alright, I want her for my own reasons." I think Isabella finally realized because a groan escaped her mouth. Yes Isabella, a very extensive makeover. I could overhear Alice planning it as we spoke. Emmett was really laughing now. It only made Isabella more embarrassed, she hid her face in her hands.

"Silly Bella." Alice murdered and got up. I hadn't realized she was carrying a makeup bag. I listened to her light steps as she went upstairs and put it away.

Emmett sat down with Jasper and Esme. Jasper was keeping track of Isabella's emotions.

_She was embarrassed and angry! But she stopped herself!_

Jasper was very confused indeed. I was too of course, but now I couldn't find myself to care. I saw Isabella glancing at me and I smiled back kindly. when she saw me she turned away. I suppose she had every right. I had been very rude to her. I knew it would take time for her not to be scared of me again. I felt awful, even though I had every reason to be wary of her.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 6 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	4. Charlie

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE HAVE 13 WHOLE REVIEWS, THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 7 reviews this time :D?) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

Also sorry for missing the normal update yesterday, comp crashed ETC. But I really like this chapter. I put alot of effort into it, I hope it paid off!

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Forks- Bella's POV

"So Bella. What do you plan to do about school?" Carlisle raised an important question that I hadn't really thought about. School.

School was supposed to start back up again in four days. Back in Phoenix I hadn't been there when school was on. The idea scared me, being confined in a classroom full with beating hearts and bodies filled with blood. The idea made me anxious, and regrettably hungry. Jasper must have sensed this.

"We can help you Bella. You don't have to do this alone." I looked at Jasper now. I had mostly avoided looking at any of them, but now that I looked at him I resisted the urge to run. He was entirely covered with bite marks. How did anyone stand to be in the room with him? Think of all the vampires he has killed! I fought the snarl that rose up my throat.

Nobody seemed to notice my reaction, or they were ignoring it. I knew Jasper would have known. I immediately felt guilty and angry at myself for doing this to him. It was outrageously rude. I looked away from him quickly, it must have looked odd.

Alice continued though. "We can get you prepared. We'll go shopping in public all the time!"

"Obviously that's how you plan to prepare her," Emmett scoffed.

Alice pouted and snarled back to him. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas." She encompassed my arm under hers protectively. Edward seemed to think this all was hysterical. Jasper seemed fairly amused as well.

"I haven't thought about school. Do you think I could do it?" I turned to Alice. I don't entirely know why, but I truly trusted this girl.

Alice resumed her faraway look I realised meant she was looking intot he future. She turned and beamed at me in her Alicey' way. "You'll be absolutely fine Bells! I can't wait! You let me style your hair." She clapped happily.

"Well I assume Charlie will be up soon. Edward, why don't you take Bella home?" Carlisle ended this meeting. I was surprised it was Edward, not Alice; he asked to take me back. I did not argue though as Edward headed towards the door silently.

The forest was quite. I could hear the creatures slowly waking, shuffling around in their dens. The sun was peeking over the horizon. It wasn't very bright though, already rain was setting in. Edward and I walked slightly faster than human pace. Our feet barely made a sound though as we crossed swiftly through the dense forest.

His voice broke the silence. "I want to apologise about how I acted before." He spoke so formally. My stomach fluttered in worry.

"It's alright. I understand why, well at least I think I do." I hesitantly spoke each word, careful as to what I say.

"I suppose no one has explained newborns to you?" Edward turned to me. A crooked grin plastered on his pale face.

I shook my head. "No. I gathered though that I'm different."

"Yes. Most newborns, well, they are rather reckless. I am sure you are aware of how prominent the thirst was originally." Just Edward talking about it made the familiar dry ache return. "They will often act immediately. The resilience you show to human blood is simply remarkable." Edward gazed at me then with his golden eyes. My stomach fluttered uncomfortably.

"Is that a bad thing?" I didn't like the prospect of me being weird, even for a vampire. I crossed my arms out of habit.

Edwards tone changed. It was stronger now, and somewhat comforting. "No Isabella. You are not _weird_. You are simply an extraordinary newborn." The way he lingered on the word newborn made it seem like he had wanted to say something else.

"Thank you Edward." I spoke quietly. I wasn't sure if I was scared, no, I wasn't scared. But something in me didn't want to continue this conversation.

He seemed to understand for he did not say anything else. When we got back to Charlies place he waited at the edge of the forest and I climbed inside. It was comforting to be back in my room. It seemed to be the only definite thing left in my life. I pulled back the sheets and scrambled into my bed. Something seemed to amuse me about placing the sheets over me to keep me 'warm'. I laughed silently so as to not wake Charlie.

I knew I didn't have long. Charlie's deep snoring was slowing down to light breathing. He would wake soon. I quickly analysed the idea of me attending school. I would have to eventually; Charlie would grow suspicious if I didn't. The idea of being stuck in a room with twenty students, it immediately made venom flood into my mouth and my teeth grow into fangs. I could do it though, If Alice was there. There was something calming about her.

I heard Charlie throwing back his sheets and getting up. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. It wasn't very difficult considering I didn't need too. I could hear Edward take in a quick breath. I wondered why? Then I smelt it. Blood. Charlie had it his leg on the drawer. Instantly I lurched out of bed and had my hand on the doorknob. My instincts taking over. Then I stopped. Holding my breath I rushed back into bed and grabbed onto the underside of the mattress. I will _not_ eat Charlie! I heard him swear but then he was moving towards my room.

The few seconds he was standing in my doorway checking on me was agonizing. I could still taste the blood. The scent had wafted through my mouth and hit my tastebuds. I could imagine how easy it would be to slice my fangs into his throat. My grip tightened on the bed. I felt my fingers dig through the wood in silence. As soon as he closed the door I flew out of the window and ran as far as I could from that wretched house. The scent seemed to taunt me. It was following me. I knew Edward would be following me.

I fought the urge to turn back and attack Charlie. Edward would surely bloc my path. It seemed so _easy though_. I would simply have to kill Edward then that delicious scent would be mine. I stopped short and dropped towards the earth. My fingers digging as deep as they could into the hard packed ground. Edward stood over me silently as I resumed breathing. I sighed in relief as I breathed in fresh, untainted air.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **7 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	5. Sleepover begins

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE HAVE 18 WHOLE REVIEWS, THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 7 reviews this time :D?) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Isabella?" Edward approached me carefully. I didn't move in fear I would attack him.

I didn't resist when he grabbed my shoulders carefully. "You're fine Isabella. You did great." He grinned his crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward must have thought that meant I was okay because he let go and held my hand. Slowly he led me through the forest. Back to my house. I stopped, locking my legs in place. He turned to me curiously.

"It was too close Edward." I shook my head, disgusted of myself. He actually had the nerve to laugh.

My snarl silenced him. "Look Isabella. You are the most controlled newborn I have ever met. You can go back and I know you'll be fine." He smiled again.

I sighed reluctantly and let him lead me to the edge of the forest. I had to go back though, Charlie will go crazy if I'm not there when he comes to say goodbye. I took one last deep breath of fresh air and returned into my room. Edward was waiting closer now. I could hear him adjust his position every few moments. I suppose it was so I knew he was there and supporting me.

Charlie came upstairs a few minutes later; I was checking my messages from Renee. "Bells? You up yet?" He knocked on my door before opening it.

I didn't have much air left. I hoped he wouldn't be in the mood to talk. "Yeah Dad."

"I have the day off work today. I was thinking you might want to go fishing."

I took the chance to use some of my air to laugh. "Not today Dad. My friend is coming around at lunch." That was it. I was out of oxygen.

Charlie thought for a moment then nodded to himself. "I suppose that's alright then. Maybe next weekend hey Bells? Oh well. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He didn't leave though, he waited for my reply. For me to say 'Alright'. I could nod. I looked at my dad, smiled and nodded. It worked, he left and headed downstairs. I caught the bandage on his leg just below his knee.

I collapsed onto the bed as soon as he closed the door. I heard Edward sigh in relief. I suppose he doubted me, only slightly though. I glanced out the window. It looked nice out today, sunny. I was glad I had a reason to decline Charlies offer to go fishing.

I opened the window and as the breeze struck my face I took a deep breath. There was only the slightest taint of Charlie's scent, nothing I couldn't handle. I left the window open, just in case Alice came over early, and crawled out to go and wait with Edward.

"See, you had nothing to worry about Isabella."

I scrunched my nose. "I wish you would stop calling me Isabella. My name is Bella."

He chuckled before crossing his arms. I looked at him questioningly to elaborate but he didn't.

"Alice is coming over early. I have to go speak to my family about something." I barely caught an angry expression on his face before he darted into the woods. Sure enough Alice skipped out and grabbed my hand.

She smiled at me. "I saw the whole thing. Well done Bella. Although I'm surprised you doubted yourself, Silly Bella." I snarled at her but it only made her laugh.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." I rolled my eyes and jumped all the way up to my window ledge. I climbed inside and sat at my desk.

"But it is so perfect!" She trilled. Alice looked around my room quickly before dashing to my closet. I realised she hadn't really been able to fully investigate my bedroom.

Alice ran through my closet and made a disgusted sound. She moved onto my dresser and made a similar sound. Then she just looked through the titles of my book.

Alice finally sighed, bored, and sat on top of my desk. She ran her fingers over the wooden top. "Your bedroom is so simple. You must let Esme decorate it." She clicked her tongue and began obsessing over her shoes.

"You know, I think I always wanted a puppy. A little Chihuahua."

"Of course you would want a Chihuahua." I laughed. This earned me a punch.

She pouted though. "Being a vampire though. I'm not sure whether that's a good idea now."

I suddenly realised how much being a vampire disabled us. We couldn't go out in the sun, and our thirst was a constant danger. Neither Alice or I felt much like talking for a while.

Lunch came all too soon and Alice kissed me on the cheeks before dropping down and going round the front. I heard her step slowly on the deck before ringing the doorbell. I rushed down the stairs at human speed and ran to the door. I flung it open slightly too fast but Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"Alice!" I beamed at her and we hugged quickly. Charlie loomed behind me.

I stepped out of the way as Alice introduced herself. "Hello Chief Swan, I'm Alice Cullen." She held her hand out.

Charlie smiled politely and shook it. I saw the nearly invisible shiver surely caused from Alice's cold touch. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm curious as to how you know Bella?"

Alice smiled again and pulled my hand into hers. "We met at the mall actually. She has a horrible fashion sense." Alice giggled.

"Alice!" If I could still blush I would have. Charlie didn't seem fazed.

"Well, how about you come in for lunch." He stepped from the door and gestured inside.

"Actually, I'm here to ask if it's okay for Bella to come for a sleepover at my place tonight."

Charlie frowned. I hoped he wouldn't have any issues with it. "I don't see why not." Alice beamed and hugged me.

"I'll wait outside while you get your stuff!" I knew very well Alice did not need me to bring anything.

I dashed up to my room anyway and grabbed a semi-full backpack. Charlie was waiting at the door.

Before I walked out the door Charlie grabbed my arm. "Make sure to call Bells."

I nodded. "Of course Dad!" I reached up and kissed him on the cheek before dashing into Alice's car.

* * *

What on earth does Edward need to talk to his family about O:? find out int he next chapter!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **7 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	6. First spark

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE HAVE 23 WHOLE REVIEWS, THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 7 reviews this time :D?) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

_So far most of you have been asking for more Edward and Bella time as well as some Emmett! This chapter is for you guys 3_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

"You can't Emmett." Emmett and Jasper were planning a 'prank' against Isabella.

Emmett scoffed at waved at the air. "Bella will be fine, it's just a harmless joke."

Jasper wasn't saying anything, so my argument was mainly with Emmett. "Do you not realize what it will do to her if she hurts you? She was so upset when she considered attacking Charlie, but no doubt she will actually attack _you._ She'll be so upset."

"She's done it before Edward. When we first met her."

It was clear Emmett wasn't going to change his mind. "That was a completely different scenario." I sighed than dashed out of the house to catch up with Bella.

Those two had been planning, when Alice arrived I heard her thinking about Emmett and Jasper. I knew it concerned Isabella. When I got to the home I immediately looked to Emmett's mind. They were planning to surprise Isabella to see whether she would attack them or not. I had to get to Isabella first and protect her.

Then again, maybe I should just let her attack Emmett. She might even be able to do more damage than I could.

I caught up with Alice's car quickly. She was going to pull into our driveway soon. I wasn't able to catch when Emmett was going to act out his plan, so I decided it would be best just to stay near her for a while.

I waited at the deck of our house while Isabella and Alice got out of the car. "Welcome to hell Isabella." I chuckled and held my hand out to take her bag. She shook her head but laughed with me.

I couldn't hear Jasper or Emmett, they must be out of the house. I led Isabella upstairs to Alices bedroom while she parked the car. "Thanks Edward. Where's Carlisle and Esme?" She placed her bag onto the couch.

I held the door open as she walked out. "They went for a hunt."

"And Emmett and Jasper?" Isabella walked down the stairs. My hand tightened on the rail.

"They are hunting as well."

She laughed. "I suppose I should have guessed that." She went downstairs and looked at our kitchen.

"It's a bit ironic I suppose. It does help if we have guests."

She smiled. "I suppose you don't have many human guests though?

"No. I think one of Carlisles work friends came over once. Esme attempted to make some lunch for him." I emphasised attempted.

Isabella caught on. "If you ever need someone too cook just call for me. Day _or _night." She laughed quietly.

I headed over to the Piano as Alice walked in. "I do hope you have been entertaining our guest Edward." She called degradingly.

"Of course I have. You think I would let her be bored for a second in this house? She might find our collection of bodies!" I chided Alice. I heard a faint laugh from Isabella.

"Well Bella and I have some important work to do. Go and make yourself useful would you?" She flashed an image of shopping bags through her head.

Sighing I waved to Isabella and went into the garage to get all the stuff Alice had bought. I didn't bother using vampire speed. I reached Alice's car and opened the trunk. To my horror a few bag's actually burst out. Poor Isabella. I grabbed them all and stacked a few precariously. I didn't have an issue with balance though so eventually I managed to get them all to Alice's room.

Isabella was already sitting at Alice's make-up booth. "Just leave them there Edward."

Taking extra care, I dropped the bags on the floor. Alice dashed over immediately and yanked me outside the door. I was laughing so hard, and as Alice growled, her face contorting in rage, it only made me laugh harder.

"If you break something, it's coming out of your wallet." Was all she told me before shoving me one last time and returning to her room.

I smiled and walked downstairs to play on my piano. I decided I would have to save Isabella from Alice soon. Maybe a hunt? She would probably be in need of one now. I assumed she overdrank to assure herself of control.

I sat down at the piano and began playing Esme's favourite song. A new composition came to mind and I began starting that. It was beautiful. I was quite sure what inspired it. It was almost a story of someone. I continued for an hour, trying different notes. Eventually I was completely stuck with what to do with the ending. I sighed and got off the piano and headed upstairs to rescue Isabella.

I didn't bother seeing what they were doing. I looked out Alice's window when I opened the door after knocking. "I'm here to take Isabella out for a hunt."

I heard Alice sigh but she let me steal her project. I led Isabella outside and into our backyard, which conveniently led into the forest.

"Thanks. I know you did that to save me." Isabella groaned.

I chuckled. "Yes. I thought it might be necessary. Alice can be a pain."

We both laughed. "I hope you don't let her accessorise you." I knew she meant it as a joke but my silence had her in hysterics.

"I have to. If I don't she'll make my time in the home unliveable." Isabella didn't stop laughing though. I shoved her lightly.

"Alright! I'm sorry. Don't get your knickers in a knot," She snickered. "Alice may have to replace them!" she laughed again and she actually had to stop walking.

I couldn't help but smile. This girl, she always made me want to smile. I wondered what that was about. Eventually she calmed down. "I don't let her shop for my underwear."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." She grinned mischievously.

I let a snarl escape before dashing forward. She caught up though easily. "I really am sorry Edward." I turned around reluctantly. When I saw her face though. I couldn't breath.

Her eyes were pleading, even in such a red state, they were mesmerising. Her lips were still slightly upturned in a faint smile and her hair was curled neatly to frame her face. I didn't move for a second as my mind blanked.

"Edward? Don't be mad please." She stepped forward carefully and placed her hand on my arm.

I shook my head as a current ran through where she touched. "What?"

"I said I was sorry." She took her hand away and looked at the ground.

I took her hand in mine. "I forgive you Isabella."

That earned me a smile.

* * *

So sick of Edward calling Bella Isabella, thats gonna change next chapter though! find out why next chapter!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **7 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	7. I will call you Bella

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE GOT 8 FREAKING REVIEWS GUYS THIS IS AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 10 reviews this time :D?) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

_So far most of you have been asking for more Edward and Bella time as well as some Emmett! This chapter is for you guys 3_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

"Now, I do believe we have quite a few choices for your lunch." I decided to get us back on track.

Isabella smiled. "And what are those?"

"Well. Elk, elk, elk and more elk." I chuckled lightly.

Isabella scrunched her nose. "I don't much like elk."

"I'm sure there are a few humans around that would welcome death if you were the one to deal it." We both laughed and continued onward.

Eventually we entered a denser part of the forest. I had gone through this part of the forest many times, but something seemed wrong. I did not want to stay in this part for long. Then I heard it. Bodies rushing through the forest at only speeds vampires can accomplish. I had been so stupid. I hadn't been listening. Emmett and Jasper had been waiting for us. I tried to turn with Isabella and run but it was too late.

Bella's POV- Forks

There was a shuffling. I heard it before I recognised the sound but it was too late. Two vampires jumped out of the forest around us. My first instinct was to run. Get away, save my own life. But I still sensed Edward beside me. Something clicked in me. I must protect Edward. I crouched to the ground and snarled, charging at the two threats.

That's all they were. Threats. Threats against Edward. I had to separate them, the smaller one first. Take out the big one. I pushed the smaller one away; I heard snapping that I assumed was from bones. I snarled again and grabbed the arm of the bigger one. It bent awkwardly and I quickly used all my strength to rip it from its source. But then something grabbed me. I turned quickly and flashed my fangs. I didn't pay much attention as I rammed into this new threats side.

Edward's POV- Forks

I didn't even think. I just reacted, Bella was going to hurt Emmett. I never imagined she would turn on me. But she did and now I was lying on the couch with Carlisle sewing my hand back on.

I winced very, very minutely as Carlisle had to realign a part of my hand. "I'm so sorry Edward."

Bella had been apologising constantly. I had been trying to hide the pain but somehow she had some kind of sense about it. I sighed and comforted her again. "It's alright Bella I'm fine."

I struggled against the whimper that wanted to rise from my throat s Carlisle finished the last bit. "Good as new." Carlisle patted my arm and went upstairs to pack away his stuff.

"You shouldn't be apologising Bella, it was our fault." Adding to the apologies were Emmett and in his own way Jasper. Jasper was attempting to block the pain for me. I don't think they were actually apologising to me, more to Bella.

"Bella you can't do anything else to help him. He needs to rest." Alice had been trying to get Bella to go back upstairs and continue their make-over. It was true though, in a rare event for a vampire, I did need to rest.

I nodded at Bella. "Go on with Alice. I'll be fine. Besides I have Emmett to keep me company." I glared at him. He knew I was going to be chastising him and Jasper as soon as Bella left.

Sighing Bella got up and took Alice's hand as she led her upstairs. I smiled at her reassuringly. Her face blanked quickly before she smiled back.

Emmett shuffled his feet. "You were right. We know." He scratched his head then turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes but I let him leave. Jasper didn't leave though.

He had been hovering around us. Esme and Carlisle had come back in time, almost eerily, exactly when I got back to the house with my injured arm. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Nothing is wrong. But something is definitely different." He frowned before folding his arms behind his back and strolling out of the lounge room. I listened into his head.

_Emotions, interesting development. Perhaps they will- you're listening aren't you Edward? _

He started considering a movie he wanted to buy about the war. I resisted the urge to punch him. I truly hated it when my family hid things from me.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

"Alice. Are you sure he isn't mad?" Alice was running through her bag to find some lipstick for me.

She groaned. "Yes. Didn't you hear? He called you Bella! I can't believe you're so oblivious. Silly Bella."

I absolutely detested the nickname Alice had come up for me. That aside though, she was right. He had called me Bella. I hoped that was a good sign.

After Alice had finished with my lips and eyes she went to move onto my hair, who knows what new style she wanted to try. I almost sighed relief but barely stopped myself when there was a knock on the door.

"Rosalie wants to talk to you." Alice informed me grudgingly . I stopped myself from grinning as I walked painfully slow to the door.

Rosalie was looking at the floor. "Would you like to come see the balcony?"

"Alright." I hardly knew Rosalie. I knew she didn't like me, but I would try to get along with her.

I followed her out of Alice's room and down the fairly long hall to a set of glass doors. Rosalie held them open for me and I stepped outside. This house had a lovely view of the forest, even with the weather in Forks, the scene was beautiful.

"I wanted to apologise." She looked at me now and I was surprised by her beauty. She had fair, blonde hair which contrasted well with her face.

"For what?" I frowned.

Rosalie groaned and turned to look at the view. "I haven't exactly been very welcoming. I know it must be hard, what you're going through."

"It has been." I nodded slowly.

She turned back to me again. "I suppose I'm also jealous of your restraint. You almost seem human, even though you're a newborn."

Rosalie was jealous of me? I didn't believe it. "Well. It has only been five weeks. I didn't have much restraint today, maybe I will attack a human."

"I won't let you Bella." She smiled at me then, with understanding.

Rosalie understood. I suppose most of them did, considering their 'vegetarian' diet. But there was something different about Rosalie. I nodded at her. "Thank you."

* * *

*Jasper Knows whats up*

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	8. Dinner

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WOW WE ARE SMASHING MY WANTED REVIEWS GUYS THIS IS AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP! (let's get 10 reviews AGAIN :D!) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

_So far most of you have been asking for more Edward and Bella time as well as some Emmett! This chapter is for you guys 3_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I didn't really pay much attention until I heard Bella finishing up with Alice. They were taking a break finally. Alice had deemed Bella 'worthy'. Alice was such a pain. I told myself to comfort Bella when she came downstairs.

Her quick steps signalled her arrival and I got off my position on the couch. My hand was fully healed now, the venom coursing through my body had disintegrated the stiches. I moved to pat Bella on the back. But I stopped.

Bella was wearing a beautiful short black dress and her hair was a waterfall of red and brown. I barely kept my eyes from wandering over her as I coughed and got up to greet her.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

If I wasn't mistaken, I think Edward may have checked me out, quickly however. I kept moving forward at the same pace. Did he like me that way? I pushed the thought out of my head. I noticed Alice was staying particularly quite upstairs.

"What do we have planned for this evening?" I smiled at him warmly.

He cleared his throat. "I was thinking I could take you out to dinner."

I frowned. Why would he take me out to dinner? We didn't eat. Let alone be cramped in a room with humans. I suppose that was it then, to practice for when I'd be in school. Now that I thought about it, Alice had dressed me rather extravagantly for a night just in the house.

"Do you think I can do it? It's worse when they're eating." I knew he understood what he meant. I was confused though when he chuckled.

He took my hand in his; the current that passed between us when his skin touched mine was becoming addictive. "Bella. I assure you that you will be fine."

And there I was. I was stunned again. I was definitely glad in this moment that no one was here to see it. I'm not sure exactly what happened but Edward squeezed my hand lightly to grab my attention. "Sorry." I shook my head and smiled.

He must have noticed because he looked at me curiously before smiling back. "Let's go. I think you need something to eat."

We both chuckled quietly at his joke. He led me through the door to the garage and into his Volvo. We didn't talk while he drove, but he held my hand and I was incredibly happy about that. Should I be enjoying his touch so much? I feared that the answer was no.

We arrived in one of the main cities, I wasn't entirely sure but it was a long drive. I hadn't paid attention to the drive though, only Edward. He parked in front of a lovely looking Italian restaurant and got out. He rushed around at human pace and opened my door for me.

"What do we do when they ask for our orders?" I suppose it should have been a serious question but I asked it with a smile.

He frowned quickly in thought. "Well. Who says we have to buy anything?"

I didn't understand what he meant until we got into the restaurant.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I paid the young lady at the door a large sum. I regrettably over heard her very loud thoughts.

_He's hot. He can't possibly be on a date with her, no. I should give him my number._

I stopped listening when her thoughts turned to something more, vivid. She led us to a table in the middle of the room. "This won't do, something more private please?"

She smiled and nodded before leading us to a booth at the back corner. I let Bella sit down first before I quickly turned to the lady. "Do not let anyone disturb s please." I knew she would comply happily with the cash I had given her.

Bella smiled at me when I sat down. She looked so lovely when she smiled, well, she always looked lovely. "I don't think you quite understood what you did to that unfortunate girl. She is probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" It was times like this that I wished I could read her mind.

Bella sighed and looked around quickly before looking at me again. "You _dazzled her_."

Oh, I had dazzled her? I wondered if that was what Bella had done to me a few times now. I liked the word. Dazzled. I looked into Bella's eyes again, they were now a muted red, edging on the gold side like ours were. It was an odd colour. Humans would probably see it as brown, but to me it was magical.

I decided to attempt to dazzle Bella. I leaned forward and smiled. Speaking as low as possible I whispered to her. "Do I dazzle you?"

It seemed to work. She stared blankly at me for a few seconds. I chuckled and brushed my fingertips along her arm that was resting on the table. It was a selfish move really, I very much enjoyed touching her. Too much.

"Please don't do that." She grimaced and ran her palm across her fore head.

I chuckled again. "You know. Between you and me. I think you dazzle me sometimes as well."

She didn't seem to believe this. She shook her head. "No. I could never dazzle someone."

I wanted to reassure her. Tell her how beautiful she was. But it felt wrong. I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Emmett wants to fight you." I said eventually.

Bella didn't seem to care that I hadn't comforted her, she took to this new topic quickly. "Of course he would. What are the rules?"

"I was hoping to keep it to a simple arm wrestling match but it seems Jasper and Emmett have planned something more violent." I remembered his idea of an actual fight.

Bella chuckled and played with one of her locks of hair. "I don't know how to fight Edward."

I resisted the urge to growl. "And you will never." I was disgusted, sickened even, by the idea of Bella ever having to fight.

She seemed to disagree. "I think it would be fun to learn how to fight. But why would you have to know how to fight Edward?"

There wasn't much of a reason. It maybe helped our hunting skills but really the Volturi handled most of the vampire crimes. It was really more for fun.

"I'm honestly not sure." I frowned and took her hands in mine again. I couldn't help it.

She didn't reply. I ran my fingers up and down her arm. "Is this okay Bella?"

I realised I hadn't really considered whether she enjoyed the hand-holding or not. "More than okay." She smiled and slowly reached up to my face.

I froze. I didn't move. I watched as her hand slowly made its way to my face and she stroked my cheek gently. I shuddered. I very much enjoyed this. I grabbed her hand though and pushed it away. I didn't turn back as I walked to the car.

* * *

Dangit Edward! Stop being such a stubborn noodle head!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	9. Crossing the line

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WE ARE KEEPING UP THOSE 10+ REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I WILL POST AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL SOON! (let's get 10 reviews AGAIN :D!) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

_So far most of you have been asking for more Edward and Bella time as well as some Emmett! This chapter is for you guys 3_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

The ride was so silent. I felt terrible! I must have upset him. He had touched me though. Maybe I was just moving too fast for him. I tucked my hands under my legs and leant against the door, as far away from Edward possible. He noticed this of course.

He didn't do anything though, except lean away from me. Now we were both nearly falling out of the car. This was stupid. My newborn anger flared and I grabbed my leg. That hurt, I winced. Edward looked over with concern quickly before looking away again.

"What is your problem!?" I couldn't stop the question as it rolled off my tongue.

He didn't answer of course. Fine, I could be quiet too. As soon as we got home I stormed past the living room where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were and retreated to Alice's room. She wasn't here. I didn't care. I paced for a few moments. I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't pass the sleepover though, Alice could never forgive me. I sighed and pushed open the window.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

"What were you thinking?" Alice was roaring at me. From her mouth and her head. I was begging to hate my gift.

I shrugged. "Bella is young. She doesn't know what she wants."

"Is that what you're worried about then. That she doesn't like you the way you do?" I sensed she wanted to tell me something, the thing that she had been hiding. I nearly saw it when she covered it again. Alice sighed. "Work it out Edward. Before it's too late." Alice showed me a vision of hers then.

_A young girl, dancing. Laughing at something a boy said. She leans up and kisses him, whispering to him "I love you."_

I snarled. "What is this?" I ran my fingers through my hair to distract myself. Who was this boy?

"Bella will fall in love with someone else Edward." Alice grinned in triumph before turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

I absolutely loved the new balance being a vampire gave me. I jumped out of the window and landed softly on my heels. It was a long drop from the Cullen's home. Much higher than my one had been at Charlie's and Renee's. I felt a longing for my mother. I hardly ever depended on her, but she certainly had a better idea about boys. Sighing I took off the heels Alice had dressed me in and ran. I didn't really know where I was going. I just knew I wanted a few minutes in the fresh air.

I wondered whether Alice would be too mad if I dirtied her dress. I very much wanted to go hunting. I grimaced, she would definitely be mad. I kept running further than where w had hunted before. I caught the scent of a lovely meat-eater. I dared to investigate it. I wouldn't attack it. I just wanted to see what it was. Probably a mountain lion. I let my senses range out. I smelt the lovely earthen scent a forest had after it rained. I loved this smell. I wondered why there were never any perfumes based on this. I suppose human's would never smell the layers I could.

I finally found the scent again; the creature was fairly far away. I grinned and ran. I didn't bother about the dress as I felt it stretching and possibly ripping. I ran fast and hard, taking the chance to jump rather than step. I reached a ravine and didn't even stop as I leaped over. I stopped again to track the scent after I was further in this side of the forest.

I found the scent again, but there was something else. I wrinkled my nose. This scent reeked. I didn't much want to chase this meat-eater if his friends smelt like this. Laughing quickly I turned to head back the way I came.

There was some kind of padding though. I hadn't heard a sound like this before. I turned curiously. Then I screamed.

Something huge leapt out of the forest. It slammed into my side. I got out of the way barely and skidded along the ground crouched. I didn't want to fight. I wanted to run.

The creature that attacked me resembled a wolf. It looked, well, like a werewolf. I couldn't help myself when I laughed. How amusing it was that werewolves existed. I suppose I never really considered that I was a vampire. The creature attacking me stopped too.

If it was a werewolf, could it understand me? "Hello?"

The wolf tilted it's head before reeling on its back legs and snarling. I didn't move though. If he wanted to kill me he would have. The wolf paced back and forth, unsure. I decided it might be best if I assumed a defenceless position. I sat down on the floor and started drawing in the dirt bored. Well I wasn't really, I was extremely curious.

This wolf, it should have scared me. It was almost the size of a car, maybe bigger. I thought back to when it attacked me. Its fangs hadn't touched me but its claws had. That's when I felt the pain in my leg.

I drew in a breath, teeth gritted, and swung out my leg too look at it. I was stunned at first, nothing had ever been able to hurt me. But here it was. This wolf had cut into my leg. I was scared then. I got up immediately. The wolf wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned to run. My leg wouldn't have any of that. I fell to the ground with a gasp.

I backed up a tree defenceless. I was going to die. I suddenly realised it. I had to want Edward somehow. There were beasts that could kill us. How could I get back?

It was too late though. The wolf returned now with another. A rusty coloured wolf to my shock he was even bigger than the other. The big one walked towards me. He didn't look like he wanted to attack me. What could I do? I could try to run again. I looked to my leg. Definitely not an option.

As I looked to my leg the wolf did too. He then shared a glance with the other wolf for a few moments before darting into the woods. The other wolf snarled and paced in front of me.

It wasn't long before I heard movement from the forest. Must be the other wolf. I turned to the ground. I didn't want to see my death again. "What are you doing here vampire?"

That was odd. Since when could wolves speak. I looked up and there he stood. Jacob Black.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	10. Apology accepted

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WE ARE KEEPING UP THOSE 10+ REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I WILL POST AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL SOON! (let's get 10 reviews AGAIN :D!) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

**Replies:** Sorry I don't reply to some of you on time! I'm hoping I answer all the questions and if I miss you tell me in your review!

Jazzi I'm glad I gave you something to read now!

RKD-CULLEN thankyou for all your reviews! I will try to work in some more ExB time 4 yah :D

blaaa "what colour are her eyes? Should't they be red?" They are still red-ish but as she is about 2-3 months into it (they never really explained what colour it would be by then, sorry if they did and I missed it) She currently has a very deep brown almost a very deep red but its transitioning to gold :). The parents didn't notice it because originally she wore contacts (Sorry never really explained it) The parent's don't really notice this as they are very ignorant (haha sorry charlie&Renee)

And a thankyou too everyone who has reviewed (viewed, faved, followed!)! It meens so much to me, here are a few names but I want to thank** EVERYONE! **I just don't have time to get all the names: Matthias Stormcrow, bluepenguin218, MissMartha and Jazmine!

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

"What happened to you?" He was the wolf. He smelt, reeked, the same as the rusty wolf.

He chuckled once shortly, darkly. "I could ask you the same."

He didn't move any closer despite our conversation. "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong." I wasn't entirely sure why the other wolf had attacked me, but I assume Jacob never would.

"It's alright Bella. I think. You've met the Cullen's haven't you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. I have met them. I got here a few days ago. I met them on my second day."

Jacob frowned and turned the wolf behind him. He looked at him for a few moments and then turned back to me. "I have a lot I need to discuss with you." He finally smiled then, his great goofy grin that I knew when he was a kid.

"I don't know if I can. I have to get back to Alice or she might come looking for me. I don't want her to get attacked too." It was a question. Would they attack Alice? I didn't think so. I hoped not.

Jacob made a disapproving sound before turning quickly to glance at the other wolf. He turned back to me. "Will your leg be alright?" He said it with concern.

"I'm sure I'll manage." I got up slowly, so I wouldn't hurt myself and alert them to my condition. Jacob didn't buy it.

He walked up to me and placed his arm undermine. Both of us shuddered. To me he felt burning hot. I couldn't imagine how cold I felt to him.

"Can I carry you?" He didn't look at me when he asked. I nodded in reply. There was a snarl from the wolf behind when Jacob lifted me up and began running back to Carlisle's house.

* * *

Edward's POV-Forks

"Where is she Alice?" I knew she knew. She was blocking me from her thoughts though. I was going to give up and just go track her down, but I knew if Bella wanted to be alone that wouldn't be very smart of me.

She didn't respond. I groaned and slammed open the door and ran outside. I found her scent easily, a beautiful combination of freesia and something else. I followed it deep past where we hunted, where was she going? I followed her to the ravine. No. She couldn't have. She had passed the treaty line. I swore and let my senses range out. I could smell her scent, stronger now but it was mostly masked by the smell of wolf. I growled and turned. They had re-entered the forest.

I found the wolf then, he was carrying her. I snarled and slammed into his shoulder, freeing Bella. I turned my attention to the wolf. "What did you do to her!?" I searched his thoughts.

_Bella's leg torn open. Taking her back to Cullen's. Bloodsuckers._

That was all I bothered to listen too. "You hurt her!" I shoved his shoulder. He flipped back and morphed into his wolf form.

"Leave him alone Edward. He wasn't hurting me it was all a mistake." She was trying to stand. I could see the pain in her eyes. I growled at the wolf once more and lifted Bella up.

Ignoring her protests I ran back to my house.

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

He was being utterly rude. Not to mention a few other things. I had been simply trying to persuade him with words, but now I used force. "Let me go Edward." I laced my arm on his shoulder and pushed him away with enough force that he stopped and nearly dropped me.

"I will not let you go back to him." He glared at me, jaw locked.

I pushed him again. "You have no right to tell me where to go." I looked at him pained. Yes he was hurting me by doing this. It hurt me how nice it felt to be cradled against his chest.

I'm not sure whether he realised he was being rude, or whether he realised he was hurting me in more ways than one. He sighed and placed me onto the ground.

To my hatred I had to lean on him for support. "I need to at least say goodbye to him. He did help me after all." Edward did not respond but helped me walk, well hop, back to Jacob.

When we got there though he wasn't there and his scent was faded. I winced and dropped against Edward's side. This was all too much for me. For the first time in my vampire life I felt utterly exhausted. I did not protest when Edward lifted me again and carried me back to the house.

It was a silent journey. I did my best to keep as much of me off him, I didn't want to touch him. He noticed this and he slowed down a few minutes from the house.

"I need to apologise for before Bella." He spoke robotically.

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't sound very sorry." I spoke to him in the harshest tone I could manage without spitting the words at him.

"Well I am." He looked at me with those golden eyes again. The ones that I would normal be dazzled by.

I appraised myself when I did not get distracted by them. "Prove it then. Take me to see Jacob tomorrow."

I felt him go rigid beneath me. He kept walking but his strides were more mechanical. I wasn't sure whether he knew who Jacob was but I assumed he could tell I meant the wolf. "If that's want you really want Bella." He said it with pain in his voice. I groaned internally when I felt the tiniest amount of guilt.

He was acting as though he had control over my life. That was not fair. He couldn't refuse to show me any attention, but expect all of mine. He lost that chance at dinner last night. I wondered why he did what he did. I suppose he truly did not fell the way I did about him. Yes, Alice's nickname for me was very fitting indeed.

When we got back the family was already prepared for me. They had readied the small table they had and as soon as I was placed on it Carlisle began work on my leg.

"It's a deep wound Bella. It should be easily hidden but I suggest you have some way to support yourself for the next few days." Carlisle told me the grim news and left to clean up his things. I glanced quickly at my legs, stitches quite like Edwards stood out against my porcelain skin. It was odd, I could feel them there but there was no discomfort from the excess of the stitches. It was still painful to walk but much better than before Carlisle had worked on it.

I was glad that all of the Cullen family besides Alice was off doing their own thing. I did not like the attention injuries brought. Alice winced. "I suppose I won't be able to dress you in any heels for a while."

I smiled and shook my head. "I still need a new outfit. This dress is ruined." The idea of another outfit changed bored me but Alice seemed more upset by my injuries than I did. I didn't mind cheering her up this way.

She grinned and held out her hand. I took it and limped with her to her room.

* * *

***Spoiler-sorta***

I'm not sure whether this is needed but I wanted to explain Jacob to you all:

I very much enjoyed the idea of Jacob in twilight, I think in this story (my version) Edward needed something else to _push_ him.

I know the boy's at school are normally those things in most ff's I've read

But in mine Jacob is going to be there as a very close friend, he won't be selfish and _demand_ kisses from her.

We will see how it goes! My characters always seem to have a mind of their own :/

But this will be about ExB and always about ExB!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	11. Movie

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WE ARE KEEPING UP THOSE 10+ REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. (let's get 10 reviews AGAIN :D!) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

**AS PROMISED A LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!**

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

By the time Alice was done the sun was rising. I sighed in relief after she finally released me. She helped me down the stairs.

"We must do this again Bella." She beamed happily, I was glad I had been able to make her happy.

I nodded reluctantly and lowered myself into the seat next to Emmett. They were watching a baseball game. I didn't pay attention to it. I wasn't sure where everyone else was but only Emmett was here.

"So I heard you wanted to fight me." I tried to catch his attention.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone seems to think that you're stronger than me, but I don't buy it."

"As much as I would like to fight you right now, I don't exactly know how to fight."

He grinned, a mischievous look creeping into his eyes. "I can fix that."

He looked as though he wanted to teach me now but Carlisle called down the stairs. Of course he only spoke at normal volume, we could hear him just the same. "Let her leg heal Emmett. I don't want it getting any worse."

Emmett groaned and scratched his head. "Next time okay Bella?" He really was disappointed

"I'm looking forward to it." I really was. It seemed every time I've had to use my vampire strength was when I was endangered. This seemed like a good opportunity to use it for fun.

Emmett and I sat quiet again for a few more moments, then out of the blue he grinned. "Bella. Come see something."

He dashed out of the room before realising I couldn't really move. He came back to help me. "Come on limpy, we'll get there eventually."

My glare only made him laugh. Thankfully he made no more comments as I draped my arm over his neck and leaned against him slightly. He led me outside to my surprise, and into a clearing in the forest. Emmett helped me sit on a rock.

"Now I've been trying to plan a prank against my dear brother Edward. I haven't worked to hard on it though because," He tapped his forehead. "He'll hear it pretty soon. So I was thinking of enlisting your help."

I thought for a moment, prank Edward? I liked the idea of this. "Alright. What's the plan."

"All I have so far is that it has to be something big, and you have to come up with most of the details because he can't hear your thoughts." He grinned as if this was a genius idea.

I shook my head and laughed quickly. "You really haven't thought about this much." He glared at me as I laughed more. He sighed and sat down next to me, covering his face with his hands. I smiled one last time before becoming lost in thought, planning a prank against Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV-Forks

I had to stay away from Bella. She needed space. Well, I needed space. She had just returned with Emmett, I knew he was planning something and it had something to do with Bella. I stopped the snarl threating to escape my throat. If he hurt her I would kill him. Then again, I suppose I didn't have the right to be issuing death threats on her behalf.

I honestly did not know what to do with Bella. I was glad when Alice came down to take Bella back to Charlies place. I needed some time to think. Alice hadn't had to do much to hide Bella's injury, by now Bella was mostly able to walk on her own. The limp wouldn't be noticeable to human's. Bella said goodbye to everyone individually, she hugged all of them. I had to admit I was, well, jealous when she completely ignored me and got in the car with Alice.

I felt extremely saddened, and worried, when she was out of my sight. Maybe I could follow her, what could be wrong with that?

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

"I think the sleepover went well." Alice barely paid attention to the road as she drove. I knew we didn't have too, but it still made me feel uneasy.

I tilted my head. "I think it did too." There was an edge of doubt to my voice though.

Alice picked up on it. "Edward is Edward Bella. He just needs time." I never knew how she knew all this. "Although I wouldn't give him very long personally." I knew she was just joking, but it made me question myself.

How long did I want to 'wait' for Edward? And what was I even waiting for? I supposed some part of me knew the answers, but right now, with everything happening, I was just confused.

"I'll drop you off at the door. Charlie seems in a good mood, I wouldn't want to ruin it."

I frowned. "No you couldn't ruin his mood, you're my friend Alice."

She smiled at this. "As much as I appreciate that Bella, he doesn't feel the same way, not yet at least." I hate how Alice always hinted at something that was going to happen but would never explain.

I thanked her as she stopped the car before getting out. I nearly forgot the bag, well bags (Alice had bought me more clothes). I did my best to seem normal as I painfully walked to the door. "Welcome back Bells." My dad greeted me.

It was infuriating, somehow Charlie had managed to smell even more appetising. I took in a burning breath and replied. "Thanks Dad." I squeezed past him. It took a second to register that I was having 'difficulty' with these bags. Truthfully they didn't feel any heavier than a feather. It was easier though to balance myself when he took a few of the bags from me.

"I heard you met Billy's son, Jacob." He informed me as I made my way up the stairs.

I nodded. "Yeah." To say much more would mean I needed more oxygen. It would be much easier if I did not have to refresh his scent when I was standing this close to him.

"How'd it go, Billy didn't sound very happy when he told me. I suppose Jacob didn't get to talk to you very long. Bummer." He hovered on the last word. I don't think he meant to. I wonder what it meant.

I was glad Charlie had answered his own question. I made my way into my room and lazily dumped the bags on the floor. Charlie did the same with slightly more care. He didn't say anything as he waved and left my room.

As soon as he was gone I rushed to the window and gulped in fresh air. It was positively suffocating in there. Maybe it was because I hadn't been around his scent in a while. I wondered how it would work. Maybe if I brought his scent with me, a bag of his or something? I would have to try that. I felt bad for not speaking to him more.

I held onto the bed for support as I made my way over to the pile of bags. Alice would not be happy if I just left them there. I opened the first bag. Dresses in bright shades. Thanks Alice.

By the time I was done packing away all the clothes and accessories it must have been time for Charlies lunch. I listened out and found that Charlie was still watching T.V. I think I could handle making his lunch.

I went down the stairs, it seemed my leg was nearly better now. I was disappointed by this, it meant Edward wouldn't need to take me to see Jacob, I could get there on my own. I wondered if he would still take me there anyway. Charlie didn't pay much attention as I moved into the kitchen and begun making his lunch.

My priority was definitely to see Jacob. I very much wanted to ask him all about this wolf business. I wondered why they attacked me. Then there was Edward, I don't think I would know what to do about him for a while. Maybe I would get time to prank him for Emmett soon. I would definitely enjoy that. I saw it as a form of revenge. Although Emmett must have seen it as a joke. I suppose I would get all the blame though. I did not like the idea of Edward being mad at me.

I served lunch for Charlie. "Lunch is ready Dad." I heard him shut off the television and walk over. I had already made my way to the stairs by then and was heading to my room.

I didn't do much for the next few hours but lay on my bed and rest. It was odd to need rest as a vampire. I was always injured as a human, it seemed always natural for me to be hurt. But as a vampire it felt very uncomfortable. I did not like it. I hoped I wouldn't be injured again.

* * *

I didn't hear the knocking, lost in my thoughts, but when Charlie called for me to get the door I made my way downstairs. It was late now, Charlie was eating a pizza. Time could fly by as a vampire. I opened the door and was surprised at the sight of Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie." I grinned at her.

She smiled back. "Do you think you can come see a movie tonight?"

I turned back to call out to Charlie. "Dad is it alright if I go out for a bit? I'll be back by 10."

I heard the confusion in his voice. I suppose it was rather quick for me to be going out again. "Um, sure Bells. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a movie Dad." I didn't dare say with who in fear he would say no. I realised he truly did have something against the Cullen's.

I was surprised when he let me leave, he didn't even check who I was leaving with. Maybe he thought it was Jacob. He seemed to like Jacob a lot for some reason.

I didn't talk as Rosalie drove me to the movies. I wasn't sure if I could cope with this. Dinner was one thing, but this was an entire new challenge. I decided it was best not to think about it.

"Three tickets please." I frowned.

"Why three tickets?" I noticed him then. Jasper was staying behind us. It was kind of creepy actually.

Rosalie groaned and turned to me. "Jaspers being very precautious. It was hard enough for me to be allowed to take you to the movies."

"I can't see the movies if I don't have you and Jasper?"

She laughed. "Only if we don't know about it." She winked quickly, I would not of been able to see it if I were human. I didn't like the idea of the Cullen's controlling what I do.

Then again I would have never seen a movie on my own. Not for a while at least. Rosalie found us some seats, to my surprise, in the middle of the theatre. She sat on my right and Jasper on my left. He wasn't talking but Rosalie was keeping up polite banter about cars until the movie started.

I was doing fine for a few minutes. I supposed I didn't realise until then. I suddenly noticed how entirely easy it would be to kill all these people. Their scents were intoxicating, especially in this room. The planned began forming in my head then. It was dark, I could tell Rosalie I needed some fresh air, that would give me enough time to dash up to the back of the room and be done with three of the humans.

It was dark, their death would be silent, unnoticed. Jasper would of course have me restrained by then, he noise of our fight would be noticed. I assumed I could get to about 10 humans before Jasper and Rosalie could restrain me. So incredibly simple. Venom flooded my mouth and my grip tightened on the chair, ready to push myself off.

I stopped though. I stopped breathing and let the venom and my fangs slowly fade. It would not be worth it. I began thinking about the families of these anonymous movie watchers. I relaxed in my chair. I knew Rosalie wouldn't have noticed my internal debate, but I forgot about Jasper. I must have scared him, he looked in worse condition then myself. His shoulders were hunched and his face strained. It was almost as if he was tempted by something.

Then it hit me, Jasper may have been affected by my emotions than I thought. I moved my arm over his and tightened my grip on his. He flinched initially but relaxed into it.

I didn't stop him when he dashed out of his seat. I knew it wasn't to kill anyone. He left the theatre and soon Rosalie and I left as well.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter: next chapter Rosalie and Bella bonding time!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	12. Rose opens up

Hello everyone! I know this has been done a few times, but I truly hated how they all would turn out, so here's my attempt at it!

WE ARE KEEPING UP THOSE 10+ REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. (let's get 10 reviews AGAIN :D!) I KNOW IT TAKES EFFORT FROM YOU BUT IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF ITS JUST A SIMPLE 'NICE STORY'!

So I have a question for you guys,

_When you review can you tell me:_

_Do you want more alice and Bella bonding time? __Edward and bella? __the boys? __the girls?_

_Or any other specific character bonding times or fights or whatever XD. I want to try to make this about YOU GUYS, My reviewers/viewers. Because I love you all so much!_

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

Jasper and Rose talked for a few minutes. I went and sat patiently at the café. I felt horrible for what I had done to Jasper. I don't know exactly how bad I had affected him. I still didn't entirely understand his ability. He didn't look mad but I promised to myself to apologise to him.

Rose came and joined me as Jasper walked off. "I'm so sorry rose, I didn't even realise."

"It's fine Bella, he isn't upset about that. He's upset because he doesn't understand you."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rose sighed. "It's really better if you talk to Jasper yourself about this, or even Edward or Alice. They would understand it better than me."

"Understand what Rose?"

She leaned back in the chair. "Jasper has always had, trouble with newborns," I was reminded of the scars on Jasper. "He grew a very strong belief that they are violent creatures and have terrible issue controlling their thirsts. Then show up and tonight in the theatre, he knew how much you wanted to, well, kill them. But you stopped yourself. He used to just ignore when newborns would lose control, he believed it to be natural. Seeing you though, I guess he's feeling guilty letting all those people die when there's another way."

"That's hardly fair. I'm just a freak Rose. A mistake, he shouldn't be mad at himself because I'm different."

She laughed then. "You're not a freak Bella. You're extremely amazing. In the theatre I knew something was sup. I could see Jaspers reaction. I kept waiting for you to leap at someone. But you didn't. I don't understand it but it's something wonderful Bella. I admire your control."

I didn't know what to say. Rose continued on though. "You know what I miss most about being human? Kids. I would trade everything just to have my life back. Even Emmett. I know it's selfish. I was thinking though. A small part of me wants to teach you this life. You are kind of a newborn in a way. Even with your amazing control. I want to be able to help you through school Bella."

"Thanks Rose. I'll need it." I smiled and reached over to hug her.

* * *

Edward's POV-Forks

I was still trying to figure out my aversion to Bella. It wasn't her looks. No I very much liked those. I suppose it was more just I felt rude. She must be dealing with so much and here I was being selfish. I had to give her time. I decided to just help her in any way I could, only to an extent though. I moved from my room, shutting off the loud music playing, and headed downstairs. Rosalie should be back soon after dropping of Bella.

I knew Rose genuinely wanted to see a movie with Bella, but I knew it was more than that. She wanted to test her. I didn't like how she thought of it. Rosalie was being selfish in her own way now. I especially was mad when Jasper decided he would go too. I knew I couldn't stop them though and I hoped Bella wouldn't be too upset by it.

Essentially they were testing her under a pseudo reason of seeing a movie. I didn't bother greeting her as she stalked past my family and took Emmett into with her into her room. My family stood confused and turned to me. I sighed and looked into Rose's thoughts.

_Jasper is so stupid. At least Bella seemed alright with it. I think she's still mad though._

"Bella was tempted in the movie theatre, she calmed herself down but Jasper was affected."

Esme gasped. "He didn't attack anyone did he?"

Alice groaned. "Of course not."

"Alice is right. He left the theatre. Rose heard from him that it was more of an internal debate about Bella's unbelievable newborn control."

Carlisle sighed in relief. "Where is he now?"

I didn't get that from Rose's thoughts, I turned to Alice questioningly. She simply shook her head and left the house. I didn't bother to continue talking with them. I left the room and headed back to the room. I very much wanted to check on Bella. I groaned and collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

Bella's POV-Forks

It was nice to be 'eating' breakfast with Charlie. I had gotten up early to make him some pancakes and he was eating them happily. It was so easy for me to feign that I had already eaten. "So Dad I'm thinking of going to see Jacob soon."

"That's great Bells. Feel free to go and see him whenever you want."

I nodded and leant forward more. "And I was going to go and see Alice again this afternoon."

He stopped chewing. I wasn't entirely sure of his aversion to them. I wonder whether Billy had said anything to him. I assumed he knew what Jacob knew. "I suppose that's alright. But I want you to have something first, make sure you take it with you."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and got out of the seat. I listened as he ran upstairs and opened his drawers. He dashed back down the stairs and handed me a canister of something. Pepper spray.

I struggled to keep from laughing. Pepper spray wouldn't do much against vampires. "I will Dad. Thanks."

It seemed to please him that I had this. I turned and slid it into my pocket. He didn't pick up his fork again and I waited for him to speak. "Bells. I've signed you up for school."

"Great Dad. Thank you." I smiled. I truly was looking forward to school. I found it hard to doubt my control. I hoped I wasn't growing too relaxed.

He nodded and continued eating. I waited a few more minutes before getting up and going to my room. I wondered what I was going to do today. I couldn't travel anywhere very far without a car. Unless I ran. I wondered whether that would be safe to do. The Cullen's seemed to drive a lot though. I decided to look at some car's just in case. I ran downstairs to grab the paper and went back to my room. There was a section on cars for sale. I had enough for a car, I would have to get a job soon though. I turned to the jobs section. I had to see Jacob. I suppose I could run there, would Charlie be suspicious? I could pretend someone was there to pick me up. I turned back to the cars section again and decided on an old truck.

I'd have to get a job first of course. I sighed and closed the paper. I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs. I called out to Charlie. "I'm going for a run Dad." I heard his murmured consent and disappeared out the back door.

* * *

Rose and Bella :)

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get **10 reviews** I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	13. Talking with a dog

Not sure what happened to this chapter- did I upload it or not o.0 : Was running through my story- noticed this was missing- added it in

I think you guys have read it but I'm not sure, let me know in a reply please cause I'm not sure why it deleted itself if I had uploaded it

Well if I hadn't then I'm sorry for skipping it D:! Again thanks for all the reviews! I love to hear from you all!

SM owns Twilight :)

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

Jacob was already waiting for me outside his house. I'm not sure how he knew I would be arriving. He smiled and ran up to meet me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob. You got time to chat?" I took his outstretched hand and shook it. He didn't flinch from my touch this time.

He nodded and walked towards his house. "Billy's out at the moment."

He pulled out a chair for me at his small wooden table. I thanked him and sat down. "I suppose I should start first." Jacob didn't interrupt me.

"It's not too complicated. Back in Phoenix I was heading out to buy groceries. I took a wrong turn because Renee wanted me to try a new organic supermarket," I chuckled at the memory. "Well I winded up in an abandoned parking lot. I didn't see who jumped on me but whoever it was didn't get time to, well, finish me."

Jacob looked disgusted. "That's horrible Bella!"

I shook my head. "After a few days I finally found the strength to move again. I had a friend whose dad was into cosmetics. I ran to the store and bought these horrible quality contacts. There wasn't much else I could do to disguise my transformation. Renee didn't seem to notice though. I headed over to Forks not long after."

Jacob didn't say anything for a few moments. "And your thirst?" He said it was such precaution. I was glad I had a good answer.

"Far too many coyotes in Phoenix." And then it was back to when we were kid's. Jacob smiled his wolfy grin and I couldn't help myself from smiling as well.

"So my turn?" He gave me a quizzical look.

I nodded. "I think you should start with this whole wolf thing."

He chuckled and leaned back against the chair. "Well you know I used to just think they were legends. But then a few years back Sam changed. He just, I don't know, I suppose at the time I thought he snapped. He went off on his own. He started hanging around Paul and Jared. I didn't understand it. But then I morphed, and Sam didn't seem that weird anymore."

He spoke the last words sadly. "Do you regret changing?"

"I feel like I belong now. There's finally that something I've always wanted to fight for."

I nodded slowly. "Bella?" I looked up at him again. "Do you regret changing?"

I thought about this. There were many aspects of this new vampire life that I loved. I loved not being clumsy anymore and I loved not having to feel weak. I sighed. "Sometimes. When I feel myself wanting to kill someone. It hurts me so much."

"But you haven't Bella. And you never will. Not if I can help it." He took me in his grasp then and hugged me. It was so comforting. I whispered my thanks into Jacob's ear and got up to leave.

"Before you go Bells. I am truly sorry for what happened."

I simply nodded and disappeared out the door.

By the time I got back home it was well past lunch. Charlie had left for work already. I wondered what to do with my time. I knew I wouldn't have to go hunting until tomorrow night. School started in three days. Maybe I should be preparing for that somehow. I supposed more practice in public was the best and easiest option.

Maybe I could go see a movie again. I didn't much want to go alone though. I sighed and slumped onto my bed. I grabbed my book and began reading. I'll start practicing tomorrow.

I hadn't been reading for long when the phone rang. I dashed downstairs in vampire speed and answered. "Hello, this is Bella."

"Hey Bells. Emmett and I were going to go out bowling tonight, we were wondering if you wanted to come?" I found it odd that Alice and Emmett were going bowling. Not Alice and Jasper.

I thought for a moment. Bowling. "Sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few minutes!" Somehow her voice managed to sound even higher pitched on the phone than in real life. I set the phone down carefully.

It was so odd to never be physically exhausted. It seemed there was more time in a day if I wanted there to be. But at the same time the day could go very quickly. I ran upstairs to change clothes and I headed downstairs just in time for Alice's car to pull into the driveway.

I smiled and waved. "Hey Alice!" She opened her window and waved back. I hopped into the backseat with Emmett.

"So Alice has been bragging about her new outfit, so I thought I'd better take her out to shut her up."

"Hey!" Alice growled at Emmett and he chuckled. My eyes narrowed. Emmett wouldn't be taking Alice out simply because of her latest fashion idea.

I clicked my tongue. "There's no way that's the reason Emmett."

Emmett rubbed his neck. "Well, Alice saw what prank we would pull on Edward. She won't tell me what it is, but she swore she'd warn Edward if I didn't let her be part of the planning." I groaned, trust Alice to ruin everything.

"I also saw that you would be free tonight!" Alice turned from her position in the driver's seat.

Emmett chuckled and turned to whisper to me. "You picked the worst vampire family to become friends with. Alice will ruin your life." He stopped talking when one of Alice's shoes collided with his face.

I didn't stop laughing as the rest of the ride turned into a shoe throwing battle. Unfortunately Alice was winning. Groaning in defeat Emmett apologised to Alice.

"Bella, do you even know how bowl?" Emmett turned to me grinning mischievously.

I hated to disappoint him. "Yes. Not very well of course."


	14. Confusion

**I apologise for my lack of chapters. I just finished building my new computer today (YAY)_so expect more chapters soon! I've also been reading alot of twilight fanfics so I am very excited to get back into writing my story!**

Finally a thankyou to all those reviewing! I am AMAZED that I am getting so many! I hope that you can keep it up (10+ reviews?) I will post a longer chapter- hopefully within the next few days- as a thanks! For now again, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!

* * *

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

Alice was being absolutely insufferable. She was hiding something. More than one thing I believed. "Eddie you know I can't tell you!"

I growled at the nickname.

She stared at me fleetingly before disappearing into her room. I resisted the urge to punch the wall in frustration. Jasper appeared at my side laughing.

"Brother don't be angered so easily."

I glared at him and began my way to the forest. "I'll be hunting with you today."

I sighed and continued. Another one of Jasper's lectures. Jasper chuckled. "You need me Edward. I can tell how confused you are."

He spoke with concern and I hated to admit I did need to talk to someone. Sensing my resign, Jasper dashed out and challenged me to race him.

Bella's POV- Forks

"Rosalie I truly appreciate your help." I turned quickly to thank her once again before returning back tot he engine.

She laughed and handed me some kind of tool. "As I said Bella, it's a pleasure. Now use this to tighten the bolts."

According to Alice, Emmett's and I's plan, I was required to learn how to ruin a car. It was a simple plan, but with many focuses. The first one being Edward's car.

It was difficult to understand anything Rose said, but I was able to store the knowledge with my new vampire brain. I worked through it as I did mindless jobs.

I certainly hope it would be worth it.

Rosalie laughed as I did something wrong with the engine and I gave up. Her half-hearted apologies made no difference as I went to work on another aspect of the plan.

Edward's POV- Forks

Jasper made me do most of the talking. I hated it as I knew he had the answers to my questions. "She's only a newborn Jasper!"

"Why does that matter? She show's more than enough control to be as old as you or Carlisle."

I snarled. "There's more to control when you're a newborn."

He smirked. "Like what? You worried she's going to beat you at chess or something?"

My growl was met with his chuckle. "She's a newborn. Bella doesn't know what she wants."

"So this is it then? You're worried about her abruptly leaving you? Edward," His sigh ruined his composure, showing how annoyed he was. "How can you know what she wants? I'm the empath here. You can't read her mind and you're acting like you can!"

I chuckled. "Even if she feels what she does. It won't last."

Jasper growled and ran his fingers through his dirt blonde hair. "No matter Edward. I see you are just being unreasonable," _As always_. "I feel as though you're making reasons up just to prevent the inevitable"_  
_

I did not stop as I ran back to the house, knowing he was right.

* * *

"Bella is spending an absurd amount of time here." I growled to Emmett.

He shook his head and turned in Bella's direction. "She can hear you Edward."

I shrugged. "So what? She needs to go." I watched in satisfaction and pain as she glanced briefly in my direction. Her eyes displaying hate and pain.

Emmett slapped me on the back of my head as he ran to comfort her. I sighed and retreated to my room. Why must Bella do this to me! I can't do this to myself. Even if she felt something for me it would surely dissapear as quickly as it came. Bella was a newborn! I would be mistreating her if I were to try something with her. She needed time.

I began to worry though, if I waited to long, what if her feelings were true? And if I waited they would go? Not leaving me another chance. I groaned and slumped against my bedroom door. I couldn't do this to her, to myself. I worried that if I became close to her and her feelings changed, where would that leave me?

Bella's POV- Forks

"Give him time Bella. Please." Emmett embraced me in a brotherly hug.

I smiled slightly at the gesture. Even if Edward ignored me I would still have the rest of the Cullen family. I knew they felt as strongly about me as I did to them. I gently pushed Emmett off to grab his hand. Carlisle had wanted to speak with me about Eleazar.

Emmett came and stood with me in front of Carlisle. "Hello Bella. I'm glad to see your becoming more comfortable. I hope my family has been treating you well." He glared at Emmett and in return gained a mischievous grin from the son.

I very badly wanted to mention his other, very rude son.

"Yes. Thank you again for all your help." I directed my words in general, knowing all the vampires within the house could hear me.

Carlisle nodded. "I've brought you here to talk about your gift Bella. You know that I mentioned a friend of mine." I nodded. "Well he's willing to visit with one from his coven to assist with your gift. I believe with his help you should gain control over your abilities."

I resisted the urge to jump in glee. I would finally be able to do something like Emmett's strength and Alice's future seeing. I knew my power was nothing offensive, but the idea of blocking vampire's powers thrilled me.

"When will they be arriving?" Emmett voiced the question I hadn't thought to ask.

Carlisle frowned in thought. "They were leaving soon. It shouldn't take more than a few days to get here."

A few days. I couldn't wait.


	15. First Kiss

Longer chapter for you all, how about we try to get 15 reviews :D? I know we can get 10 reviews so I won't upload the next chapter until we get at least 10 :/ sorry but this IS a longer chapter :)

Thanks for reading and thankyou for all your reviews!

Question:

How often do you want Jacob to be in the story?

SM owns twilight

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

Bella was staying the night. She had left quickly to check on Charlie and make sure it was okay for her to stay. Emmett wanted to talk to me before she got back.

"Eddie, what is your problem with her? It can't still be that you're worried about her attacking anyone. Even Jaspers over that."

I held the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I don't know Emmett."

Emmett patted me on the back and sat down next to me on the sofa. "How about you just be nice? She's really awesome once you get to know her."

"It's more than that." I couldn't discuss this with Emmett. Maybe Jasper or Alice, but not Emmett. He seemed to sense that as he patted my back one more time and left.

I heard as he walked down the hallway and knocked on Jasper and Alices room.

"Hey, I think Edward is ready to talk Jasper." There was come shuffling within the room and then the door opened. I heard Jasper begin walking toward my room, his steps too solid to be Alices.

Jasper knocked on the door. I got up and opened it for him.

"Jasper. I don't know anymore." I collapsed on the sofa and ran my fingers through my hair.

He smiled reassuringly. "She still wants to talk to you Edward. She doesn't hate you, yet."

She's very confused and guilty Edward. But there is something else there. I have to tell you it matches what you're feeling. Jasper sent me through his mind.

"I have to apologies." Even if I wasn't going to try to be more than friends the least I could do is apologies.

Jasper nodded. "She'll be here in a few minutes. I'll ask the family that you be the first to speak with her." Alice won't be happy. I grimaced at his thoughts.

I thanked Jasper and he left. I quickly got changed and headed downstairs to greet Bella.

Alice smiled at me briefly and sent me a thought. Bella doesn't have a car. I saw the one she decided on. Alice made a gagging noise in her head. I had to agree with her though. Bella deserved a much nicer car.

I wondered whether we could get her a car. I would have to talk with Alice later.

Bella ran to the porch and knocked quietly on the door. Alice skipped forward and opened it. They hugged quickly and then led Bella inside. I heard in Carlisle's thoughts that Rosalie and Esme were going hunting. That left the rest of us to greet her. She went round hugging everyone. They made up excuses and left to go and do gosh knows what.

When she looked to me though, only Jasper and I were in the room. She didn't come up to me. She simply looked at me with the most pained expression I had ever seen. I stopped frozen, what had I done?

Jasper was immediately reassuring me in his thoughts as he said his goodbyes to Bella. She's still the same Edward. Behind all the... hurt, she really does still feel something for you.

His words didn't matter though. I had hurt Bella. I deserved anything she threw at me.

I watched as it dawned on Bella that only her and I were left on the room. She groaned and turned to look out the window.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

I ignored him. Why wouldn't I? It seemed to be what he was doing. I resisted the newborn urge to growl at him. Why had Alice abandoned me! Especially with Edward. I groaned again and sat down on the couch, crossing my arms. I watched the T.V. with no interest as the scores of last night's baseball match were being recited.

I hoped Alice would be impatient as she always was. But I doubted it.

I sat in silence, Edward became a godly statue in the middle of the room, unmoving. Godly? I resisted the urge to punch myself.

Edward eventually began to move again. To my utter annoyance, and slight pleasure, he sat awkwardly next to me.

I felt the urge to touch him, to talk to him. No, he had to be the first to speak.

I was glad it didn't take long for him to do that. "I'm so sorry Bella, I just-"

My sharp words cut him off. "Whatever you have to say I don't care. Clearly you hate me for whatever reason. I'm the one who should apologies. I shouldn't have... touched you like I did."

Edward was speechless. He looked at me, mouth slightly ajar. As I spoke the words I knew they were true. Whatever I felt toward him was one sided.

I waited patiently for him to respond. For him to agree like I knew he would. But he didn't. I gave up and went upstairs to find Alice. I knew she was upstairs, I could here her breathing and her quiet messing about. I didn't know where the rest of them were, I think Carlisle may be in his office. Edward didn't stop me and I was glad.

Alice opened the door before I reached it and smiled. "Alright Alice, what crazy outfit do you have for me today?"

"No outfits today unfortunately, Jasper wants to go hunting with you to prepare you for school tomorrow."

I frowned, I had completely forgotten about school. "Silly Bella. Bye Jasper."

Jasper squeezed past Alice as she hugged me goodbye. She turned and kissed Jasper briefly before I followed Jasper downstairs. Edward wasn't sitting on the sofa anymore and I vaguely wondered where he was.

Jasper was quiet until we got to the clearing. I turned to him, I still felt extremely guilty about what happened at the movie night. "I'm sorry Jasper. I know it wasn't the reason you left the theater but I let my control lapse. It was extremely unthoughtful of me."

"It's fine Bella. I don't blame you." He stood back. "Go and hunt. We can talk later." I nodded appreciatively and chased after some Elk I scented.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

How could I have been so stupid? I would never know the answer.

I punched another hole in the tree I was facing. I hope this wasn't one of Esme's exotic favourites. It didn't help that I could overhear the pitying thoughts of my family.

_I should have done more. I should have showed him the vision_. Alice was the worst of all. She kept mentioning a vision, I knew it was one of the things she was hiding from me. It added to my torments.

I crumbled the remnants of the mess I had made under my hoot and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Jasper had said there was still a chance. Alice was chanting the same in her head now.

It hurt me so deeply, I didn't understand. Why was this girl becoming such a vital piece of my life? I grimaced at the thought of what Bella said earlier. How could she think that I didn't have feelings for her? Oh right, I've been a complete Ass. In Emmett's words.

I didn't want to return to the house and face Alice's apologies. _I'll take him out hunting tonight._ Emmett's thoughts entered my head.

Do you think it would be possible for my family to leave me alone for one second? Of course not. I knew they were just trying to be nice but it was driving me insane. I could hardly take all the sadness flowing through their minds.

I pushed their thoughts away and for the few seconds that I would be alone I contemplated Bella. Even if she could only give me a few brief conversations before she suddenly begins to hate me again, would that be enough for me?

Yes. I would take anything for whatever amount of time I could from Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

"Bella. I need to talk to you about Edward."

A pang of anger ran through me briefly, everything always had to be about _him. _Why did everyone care so much? It seemed they were always revolving around Edward and I.

At the thought of his name pain shot through me. I took a few brief seconds to dispose of the corpse I had just finished with to talk to Jasper.

He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and walked up to me. "I know he doesn't deserve it. I am truly sorry for bringing Edward up when you're in so much pain," I was beginning to hate Jaspers powers. "He's stubborn Bella. It really isn't my place but I need to tell you about him."

"What does it matter?" I couldn't help the malice that seeped into my tone.

Jasper winced and I immediately felt guilty. "He doesn't deserve you. Not in any way possible. It's so unfair of me to ask of you to give him another chance. He's stubborn and always has been. I know you feel something about him."

He stopped at my snarl. I very much disliked the truth being spoken out loud.

Jasper shook his head and continued. "He feels something for you Bella. I know it's hard to believe from how he's been acting and everything."

His words didn't register at first, purely because of my disbelief. He waited patiently for me to realize what he meant. Edward had feelings for me.

"How much Jasper, how much does he… feel for me?"

Jasper grimaced. "I'm afraid it's not my place to say ma'am" His southern accent breached into his voice.

I groaned and shook my head. "So you're telling me, that both he and I have feelings for each other. But you can't tell me whether they are good, bad or strong enough for me to bother to try anything. After all he's done Jasper."

"Yes ma'am."

Jasper winced at the pain that shot through me. I wasn't sure if Jaspers talk had helped or made me more confused. I stormed back to the house not bothering to check if Jasper followed.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

Bella had gone off with Emmett to talk about.. something. I was at a lost at what that something was. Now three people were hiding something from me. Jasper was hiding whatever emotions he was sensing. Alice was hiding visions and the same thing that Emmett was. A plan.

Jasper entered a few moments after Bella. I immediately scanned his thoughts.

_"He doesn't deserve you. Not in any way possible. It's so unfair of me to ask of you to give him another chance. He's stubborn and always has been. I know you feel something about him."_

_A flash of embarrassment ran through Bella. She didn't like the fact that I truly knew how she felt. Bella snarled and I shook my head in apology._

_"He feels something for you Bella. I know it's hard to believe from how he's been acting and everything."_

_I felt as doubt but hope ran through her. She looked to me with curious eyes. "How much Jasper, how much does he… feel for me?"_

_I grimaced. I couldn't tell her, it wasn't my place. I was already interfering enough by telling her this much. I wasn't looking forward to her response as I informed her, "I'm afraid it's not my place to say ma'am"_

_"So you're telling me, that both he and I have feelings for each other. But you can't tell me whether they are good, bad or strong enough for me to bother to try anything. After all he's done Jasper."_

_"Yes ma'am." _

Jasper relayed the events to me. I didn't know if I wanted to hurt him or thank him. He had, effectively, gotten me one last chance with Bella. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He nodded and walked off.

I didn't get the chance to read Alice's mind as she dashed out suddenly, following the path that Emmett had taken. I allowed myself a moment of joy at the thought of Bella talking to me.

I was surprised when Alice returned a few moments later with Bella.

I listened into her thoughts. _Use this time wisely Edward. I can't handle seeing her hurt again. _

I reminded myself to thank her later.

Bella looked around uncomfortably when she again realized that only her and I were in the room. I didn't wait this time. I walked slowly up to her and held out my hand.

"Would you like to come and see my room Bella?"

She seemed worried for a moment before taking my outstretched hand. I relished in the electrical current that passed through our contact.

Bella followed me slowly, her hand not leaving mine, as I led her upstairs and to the end of the hall. I wondered briefly as to how she would feel about my room. It was mostly music, I knew she liked books, how would she feel about music?

I let Bella investigate my shelf of music and waited by my closed door. She picked a case off the shelf and opened it up. She carefully opened my c.d. player and played the c.d. I watched as she smiled at the song.

"Jasper said to give you another chance." I knew it was meant as a statement, but I responded.

"Thank you." I would never stop being grateful for my time with Bella.

She nodded and looked up at me. "He said something else."

She paused, I nodded encouragingly for her to continue. "He said, that you had feelings for me."

She didn't get to say anything else. I took her face in my hands and stared into her newborn eyes. Both of us stopped breathing, I watched as her gaze drifted from my eyes down to my lips.

I didn't hesitate as I pulled my face forward gently, cupping her cheek, and kissed her.


	16. First day of school

Hello everyone, so again thankyou for all the reviews, we managed to get 7 reviews! thank you everyone it's so nice to hear your opinions! I am trying to do longer chapters now, let's try to get 10 reviews o:?

Love you all! keep on reading my beautiful! I'm also happy to announce I know what I want to do with Bella finally, I hope you like what I have planned!

SM owns Twilight

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

I could never had guessed this would happen. I didn't know how to react at first. His hand ran down to cup my chin and I brought both of mine up to wrap around his neck. This gave him courage and he lent down and pulled me in closer at his waist. We seemed to melt together, I sighed in pleasure and gripped his gorgeous hair. He chuckled quietly and kissed me again softer this time.

I didn't resist as he pulled away, his hands met mine and we stared into each others eyes happily. His eyes became unfocused very briefly, as if listening to something else. He chuckled then quickly and I frowned at him. "Alice needs us downstairs." Hew didn't give me a second to ask anything else as he pulled my hand.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I led Bella downstairs to the awaiting family. Everyone was back now and excited to see Bella and I. When we emerged I saw all the happy faces of my family. Bella cringed at my side.

I chuckled at her embarrassment and pulled on her hand to follow me into the lounge room. She didn't move and I tugged again, stronger this time. When I realised she was entirely frozen I grinned and picked her up. I cradled her against my chest and she finally seemed to regain consciousness.

"Let me down Edward!" She slammed her fist against my chest. I supposed she was too startled to control her newborn strength. I winced at the pain but didn't dare let her down.

She seemed to realise she had hurt me, her expression changed from embarrassment to apology. "Oh I'm so sorry Edward!" She bent down and pecked my cheek lightly.

Unfortunately my family couldn't contain themselves and I heard a happy sigh from my sisters and my mother. Immediately Bella noticed and she buried her head in my chest.

I chuckled and brushed some of her hair away so I could see her face. I held her above the sofa. "I can let you down now Bella."

She shook her head against my chest and I laughed along with some of my family. To be honest I did not mind holding onto her for a bit longer.

Carlisles thoughts grabbed my attention. _We'll let you be Edward. Alice wants to take her from you though, she's been rather selfless so far tonight. I'm actually kind of worried._

He sent through a tone of amusement in his thoughts before weaving his arm around Esme's waist and guiding her away. The rest left as well except Alice who sat impatiently on the opposing sofa.

I brushed Bella's hair away again. "Come on Bella, they've left." I felt her relax in my arms and lowered her onto the ground. She stood up still staring at the ground.

I pulled her head up and kissed her quickly and softly. When I pulled away she stood frozen with a blank face. I chuckled and brushed my hand along her cheek before leaving her with Alice.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

Trust Edward to leave me in a dazzled state with a crazed fashion maniac. I was shocked to see that I wasn't dressed in fluro pink when I finally came to my senses.

So much had changed that I was glad when Alice jumped up and twirled to me in her Alicey way. "How about we take it easy tonight? I'm thinking of letting you pick your own outfit for tomorrow!"

For Alice, this was a huge gift. I knew there must be some exceptions though. "My own closet? Or one edited by you?" She smirked and I groaned. So much for my days of wearing simple jeans and a tee.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I wondered how long it would be until morning, and my first day of school. Only a few hours, I could see the moon setting as Alice did my hair.

I was becoming very nervous. I couldn't help but chew my bottom lip, a habbit I had not lost from my human life. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Jasper entered. Alice didn't stop fixing my hair.

"Bella I would very much appreciate it if you calmed down. Everything will be fine at school. We will make sure you have at least one of us nearby at all times."

I was extremely grateful for Jaspers soothing words. I wondered if this calm may also be from his gift. I couldn't find a reason to care though.

Seeming satisfied Jasper quickly kissed Alice on the cheek and left.

It was not long before Alice was finished and showed me to the closet I could choose from. It was huge and was lined with dozens of white garment bags.

I groaned. "Help me Alice. Which one is the one I will choose?"

I wasn't sure if it was abusive or something for her to use her powers like this. She smiled quickly at me before gaining that far away look. She took a few moments but eventually she laughed and danced up to a bag. She zipped it open and I grinned.

I ran my hand quickly over the clothes. "Thankyou Alice."

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I went into my room to change again for the day. I heard Jasper go and talk to Bella about school. Bella was nervous? I frowned and assured myself to help her with whatever she needed.

Too soon it was time for Bella to leave. I wondered whether Charlie would notice that Bella was already dressed and her hair was done up. I assumed Alice had looked into that so she would have noticed if anything bad would happen. Considering he was chief of police he missed a lot. I mean he had missed his own daughter becoming a vampire.

I chuckled and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Bella. I stopped as I saw her though. Her hair was tied up in a very loose bun, somehow it managed to look delicate and absolutely made to perfection.

She was wearing a very light sweater, I was able to see through it though with the eyes of a vampire. I immediately felt repulsed at myself for looking at her this way. I moved my eyes back up to her face briefly taking in her black tights.

Alice was practically becoming hysterical with her teasing tone in her mind. She specifically chose this outfit knowing of my reaction.

_She chose it Edward_. Alice sent the image of Bella picking out the clothes. I glared at Alice before realising Bella was staring at me.

I smiled and walked up to her, pacing a comforting hand on her middle back and kissing her cheek. I would not embarrass her again by kissing her in front of my family.

She seemed pleased by this sign of affection as she began walking home.

"I told her you and I would pick her up for school. I already called Charlie." Emmett patted my back to gain my attention.

My whole family stared at me with happiness. I was curious as to what was going on so I looked into their mine, Esme's first.

_I'm so happy that he's finally found someone. _She looked at me affectionately and I smiled at her. Esme truly was a mother to all of us.

Emmett grinned at me mischievously. _Edward certainly has a good girl, not as nice as Rose of course. _I snarled and he chuckled.

I didn't want to listen into Jaspers or Alices thoughts as I knew they would be along the lines of 'I told you so'. I decided to take a chance at Rose's mind.

_I suppose she's alright, I don't know how she is any better than me though. _I raised my eyebrows at Rosalie, she was still jealous? _Damnit Edward. If you tell ANYONE about this I will end you._

Rose glared at me and I chuckled and headed to the garage. Bella would be nearly ready to head out to school and I wanted to get to her house early.

Bella's POV- Forks

I just managed to get in bed in time for Charlie to check on me. I was cutting it close. I patronised myself as Charlie knocked to wake me up.

"You awake Bells?" He opened the door and I stirred turning against the pillow.

I had to be careful not to ruin my hair, knowing Alice would kill me if I messed it up. He knocked against the wall again and I opened my eyes slowly. "Hey Dad."

He smiled and pointed at his watch. "School today, Emmett called to tell me they were going to pick you up."

I sat up slowly, I truly hated moving at human pace. "That's kind of them."

"Yes. I'm glad they are being such good company to you." He didn't sound glad though.

I pretended not to notice. "Alright Dad. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Have a good day Bells." He closed the door and I listened as he went downstairs. I got up and noticed the backpack that sat on my desk chair. Alice had thought of everything. I grabbed it and headed downstairs. Charlie had already left for work and I grinned as I heard Edward's Volvo waiting in the driveway.

I turned off all the lights in the house and swung open the door, a little too strongly. I cringed when it hit the side of the house. I wasn't sure if it was my nervousness about school… or my excitement to see Edward again. I locked the house up and waved at Edward. I noticed Emmett in the backseat and waved at him.

Edward raced out of the car and went to the passenger door, opening it. I slid into my seat easily thanking him as I did.

"Jasper thought it might be a good idea for Emmett to be here. He knew how nervous you were." Edward turned to me as he started the car. I barely paid attention as I was lost in his gaze again. I mumbled my consent and noticed he may have been as lost as I was.

Emmett's chuckle broke through our moment. "Jeez you two, get a room! I can practically see you drooling."

He broke into hysterical laughter as Edward growled and started the car. I couldn't help but laugh as well. It was so entirely true.

"Emmett, stop being jealous. Edward just can't handle my awesomeness." Edward grimaced and I turned to meet Emmett's hand in a high-five. We both chuckled at Edwards dismay.

Emmett continued on. "I may have to steal her away from you Edward." Emmett's laughter boomed through the car after receiving a very aggressive snarl from Edward. We entered the school parking lot with both Emmett and I in hysterics over Edwards, now, foul mood.

* * *

Remember to review please, I know there's enough of you to get 100+ reviews but if 10 of you can manage it it would make my day! I love all of you and value your opinions, they always inspire me!


	17. Bite Mike

Thank you everyone for your reviews, we seem to be sticking to 7 reviews each chapter, please try to get 10 :D? I don't know if it's worth it for me to do longer chapters considering they are only getting 7 reviews each. Love you all and thanks to everyone who is reading 3

**SM owns twilight**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

Edward, being the gentlemen he was, ran around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I didn't hesitate as I pulled his head carefully towards me and gave him a soft, thankful kiss. Emmett was kind enough not to comment on it.

The rest of the family were waiting by Rosalie's car. Alice was grinning at me from ear to ear. I was surprised when Edward snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me towards the school. I thought we would have met with his family.

I didn't notice at first but I suddenly realized almost all the students were staring at us. I hadn't gone to school often back in phoenix, it was rare we had a non-sunny day. Even then I rarely was looked at. Edward chuckled as he noticed my embarrassment. I pulled my hair down to hide my face. Secretly it was also to mask all the fresh scents surrounding me.

Edward led me inside the office building. There was a middle-aged lady ready to greet us. "Welcome, you must be the Cullen's?"

She flicked through her paperwork and handed Edward sheets of paper that I assumed were their schedules. I coughed quietly to gain the woman's attention. She seemed to be staring at Edward. Some part of me felt... angry, no, Jealous. "Excuse me? My name is Isabella Swan."

The woman shook her head and looked at me finally. "Oh, hello Isabella, my name is ." She smiled briefly at me before turning back ot her paperwork. She handed me a paper similar to the stack in Edward's hands.

The rest of the family was waiting outside. Edward handed out the schedules. I lifted mine and exchanged it with Edward. We both had biology and Spanish. Jasper shared Spanish with both Edward and I and I was glad to find that I had the rest of my classes with Alice.

I began to worry though as I realized there was a tutor class in first period. None of my new vampire friends had it with me. Jasper frowned and turned to me. "What's wrong Bella? I'm sensing allot of doubt from you."

"I don't have tutor with any of you." I looked to the floor before Alice laughed. She gained my attention as I watched her face blank. After a few moments she smiled. "It will be fine. Silly Bella."

"You're over using it now Alice." I snarled at her quietly, too soft for any human to hear. My response was her trill of laughter.

Edward walked me through the halls to my first class. He kissed me goodbye and I couldn't help but notice more intense stares from students. Edward chuckled again and waved as I ambled into class. It wasn't full yet so I quickly took a seat at the back of the room. Already the scents were suffocating. I refused to stop breathing though, I had to become used to it.

By the time the room was full of students I was barely paying attention to anything the teacher said. I hoped he wouldn't mind considering I was stopping myself from killing everyone in the room.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I was extremely anxious all morning. I watched through the thoughts of Bella's classmates as she sat breathing calmly. My worries were simply concerning Bella. I was worried how she would take to all the staring and questioning looks. I hardly cared if she attacked anyone right now, but I watched for that per Jaspers request. My family were all very taken by her, Esme especially. She already viewed Bella as her own daughter and I was glad.

The morning flew by, I hardly paid attention to anything other than Bella. It wasn't a burden though, I very much enjoyed watching her. By the time it was lunch I could not wait to see her again.

I was becoming jealous though, almost all the boys looked at her with lust that only hormonal teenagers had. I would catch myself glaring at them everynow again and forced myself to calm down. Jasper could sense my emotions all the way at the other end of the school. He was waiting for me to help me to lunch.

_You need to calm down. It will not help Bella and it's very distracting for me. _I could see he had been focusing on Bella and helping her with her emotions.

"I will. Thank you Jasper." He was being so helpful as of late. I reminded myself to buy that book he had been pondering over.

He smiled and walked with me to the lunch hall. Bella and the rest of my family were already seated at a table. I grabbed food not really seeing what I picked and made my way to Bella. As soon as I sat down I pulled her to my chest and kissed her head, stroking her artistic bun.

The rest of my family did not interrupt the two of us and continued on with their conversation. "Jasper and I are going to kill some people in sport this afternoon," Emmett nudged Jaspers side. "Right Jasper?"

Rosalie groaned and smacked Emmett on the head. Both Alice and I laughed. "No killing! Save that for the bears."

I had to admit. Rosalie could be very scary when she wanted to.

"So Eleazar will be coming soon. At the moment it looks as though Tanya will accompany him." Alice announced cheerfully.

I groaned and kissed Bella's forehead. Tanya will be such a pain to Bella and to me now that I was with Bella.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the hall, causing a few students to turn. Bella turned to Alice though. "Who is Tanya?"

Emmett spoke up and I heard in his thoughts what he was going to say. I snarled to stop him but he ignored it. "Just Eddie's annoying ex-girlfriend."

Bella's snarl cut off my family's amused looks. I stared at her in wonder. She realized what she had done and hastily looked to the floor.

"Don't worry. I doubt Tanya will want to mess with this feisty newborn." Emmett chuckled and looked at me. _I wonder if that's the only time she will be feisty._

I saw Emmett's underlying message immediately and glared at him. He simply shrugged and chuckled quickly.

When the bell rang I walked with Bella to biology. I felt through Jasper that she had relaxed considerably, he was wondering if that was because of me. I couldn't find myself to care as I held her in my arms and smelt her glorious scent again.

We took a seat in the middle of the room, it seemed it didn't matter where we sat now and there were only a few spare seats left. I let Bella take the window seat. I pulled out her chair for her and she brushed her hand along my arm as thanks. I was still amazed at how quickly things had changed, I couldn't be happier.

I spent my time watching Bella. She didn't seem to mind as she shot glances at me as well. When I was asked a question I quickly looked into the teachers mind and returned the answer to him. I blocked out the thoughts around me as I reached out and took Bella's hand softly. She smiled at me before returning to her work.

* * *

By the end of class there was definitely somebody trying to gain my attention through thought, reluctantly I focused and was immediately guilt ridden.

_Edward! I've been trying to reach you for an hour now! Bella needs comfort. _Alice showed me her vision of the boy, Mike Newton, making Bella uncomfortable.

I tore away from Alices thoughts and watched as the vision came true. I rushed to catch up to a unknowing Bella. She hadn't waited for me, wanting to escape the claustrophobic classroom.

Mike Newton was an arrogant boy. I listened to his thoughts as he planned to ask Bella out. _No way she wants to stay with that Cullen kid, he looks like a freak. I'll give her a chance to get some space from him._

"Hey Bella, I saw you hanging out with that _Cullen_ kid. I think you could do allot better than that freak. How about you come hang out with me this weekend?"

I could see through Mike's oblivious eyes as Bella struggled to maintain her composition. She needn't worried though I arrived in that second and growled at Mike. "We'll be leaving now Mike. Bella has more important things to do."

I glared at him and dared to show a glimpse of my teeth, I had allowed them to sharpen slightly and was please with the result. Mike backed off mumbling his goodbyes and ran.

Bella was shuddering next to me. "Get me out of here please Edward."

She sounded so delicate. I didn't bother worrying about the looks I received as I picked her up and ran with her outside. It was so infuriating to move at human pace. Soon enough I had Bella in the car beside me. I was lucky that school was finishing early our first day back. I doubted she would be able to handle our normal spanish class in her state.

After a few moments of her head leaning against me she stopped shivering and relaxed. She pulled back to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. When he talked about you like that I couldn't-"

I cut her off. "This is not your fault Bella, you did perfectly fine. Any of us would have reacted that way."

She looked as though she wanted to protest so I attempted to dazzle her again. I bent down and kissed her forehead, her frown melted away and I moved down to kiss her, now closed, eyelids. She sighed and I finally kissed her lips gently.

I pulled back and stared at her sternly. "You did nothing wrong Bella."

She didn't react at first, I was pleased, I seemed to have dazzled her. Eventually she nodded and lent back against my chest.


	18. First day of training

Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!

SM owns twilight.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

We headed back to his place. I would have to call Charlie and tell him I wouldn't be home this afternoon. I loved Charlie, but it was becoming difficult to manage my vampire life and my life with Charlie. Edward seemed to notice this as when I arrived at their house Carlisle greeted me. "Welcome back Bella, I've rung Charlie for you per Edward's request. You can stay here tonight."

I turned to Edward and thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Supposedly Eleazar and his friend would be coming this afternoon. Alice still wasn't entirely sure of who it would be. Everyone thought it would be best if we worked on my powers right away, so the Cullen family would go hunting besides Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Edward pulled me over to the couch and sat down with me. I snuggled against his chest. I was extremely nervous about this, what if I really didn't have a gift?

Jasper sensed my anxiety. "There's nothing to worry about Bella."

I shook my head. "What if this all turns out to be a waste, and I don't have a gift?"

Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "It will be alright Bella. You have a gift, of that I am sure."

I sighed and we went back to our previous position. Jasper, seeming content with my emotions, moved back to greet our guests. They were nearly here, I finally managed to hear a car turn off the road and pull into our driveway. Edward stood up and I followed suit. The car stopped near our house, there was some shuffling then they stepped out of the car. Edward relaxed beside me, I hadn't even known he was tense. I looked at him curiously. "Kate, not Tanya."

As he spoke two vampires emerged at our doorway. The man reminded me of Carlisle, but with darker hair and a more discerning face. The lady had blonde hair but was no match for Rosalie's beauty. "Welcome Eleazar and Kate, I trust you traveled well?" Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and encased the man's hands.

"Yes thank you my old friend. Shall we skip the pleasantries? Both Kate and I are very excited to meat the newborn in your family, Bella is it?" He looked past Carlisle searching, finally his eyes fell on me.

I stepped forward and smiled. "Yes. You must be Eleazar?"

He chuckled. "Right you are my dear."

Edward interrupted. "I am quite surprised by that, I thought your gift may work differently to mine."

All of us, including Kate, turned to Edward expectantly. Eleazar coughed to gain our attention. "Edward was referring to my inability to read Bella's gift," When I gave him a confused look he explained. "I have the gift to read vampire's abilities. From what I've discussed with Carlisle, it seems your 'shield', for lack of a better word, is blocking my gift."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Kate. "We will have to test your ability Kate, shall we head outside?"

"Yes my friend. I think the best way to deal with this is through private sessions. I assume in the beginning it will take a lot of concentration for Bella to manipulate her shield."

Even with my vampire brain, I was lost. "Don't worry, he thinks you will be able to manipulate your shield, to shield others like you shield yourself."

I gaped. Edward chuckled and led me outside. Kate was sitting on a log. Both Eleazar and Carlisle waited excited. "Come Bella. I will test my gift on you."

"And whats that?" I took my place on the log as Edward went to stand with the others.

She smiled. "I have the ability to paralyze people in pain. Sort of like electrocution. I used to only be able to project it through my hands but now I've trained to be able to project it through my whole body."

I wanted to ask her more questions, but she reached out and placed her hand on my arm. I didn't feel anything, I wondered if I was supposed to feel this pain? All I felt was her hand, warm to me, resting on my arm. "Are you feeling anything Bella?" I shook my head.

"Amazing!" Eleazar was pleased by this outcome.

Carlisle began speaking to Eleazar "Have you ever seen anything like it Eleazar?"

He shook his head. "Not even with the Volturi"

I stopped paying attention to the people around me. Kate scrunched her nose in deep conversation and pressed harder against my arm. Finally after a few minutes she relaxed and took her arm off me. "I'm confused Kate, what is it supposed top be like?"

I hadn't thought about my words. Kate grinned evilly and turned to Edward. Edward grimaced and walked forward, extending his hand. I didn't realize what Kate was planning until it was too late. Edward dropped to the floor screaming when Kate touched him.

"No!" I shoved Kate away, not paying attention to how much force I used, and ran to Edwards side. He seemed fine though, now he was separated from Kate's touch.

Kate reappeared dusting herself off. "You are best to warn her next time Kate, she is only a newborn."

I immediately felt guilty and apologized to Kate who just shrugged it off. "If you don't mind Bella, I'd like to work on your projection now."

I helped Edward to his feet. "How? I don't even know how I am making this shield in the first place."

Kate frowned. "Well, when I begun working on my gift, I can feel the current physically, it's kind of like pressure on my skin. Maybe you should try visualizing your shield."

Curious I turned to Edward. "It's a good idea Kate. Bella, try to imagine a kind of bubble around your head, then try to morph it, stretch it to encompass me."

A bubble? It seemed like an odd idea. I trusted Edward though, so I imagined the bubble. I wasn't sure if it was working, but I began stretching it. To my surprise there was some resistance, I chuckled within my mind. There shouldn't be any resistance, it's my mind. As soon as I thought the words the bubble became oddly easy to manipulate. I scoffed and turned to Kate. "What next?"

Kate grinned and I fought the urge to push her away as she walked towards Edward. I had to let her try, how else would we know it worked? Kate placed her hand on Edward and I noticed his body tense slightly.

After a few moments of nothing happening Edward smiled. "Well done Bella. It seems you have protected me."

I couldn't help but smile, my concentration broke though and the shield fell back to wherever it's normal place was. I was lucky Kate had pulled her hand back. "Did you move it from you though Bella? I still wasn't able to hear your thoughts."

I frowned. "I removed it. It wasn't protecting me."

Eleazar nodded. "Interesting, possibly you have more than one shield."

Edwards eyes widened and I noticed Kate stiffen. "Impossible, no way one vampire could posses so much power."

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it. Bella, try again but this time imagine two shields, not the one." Eleazar gestured for me to continue.

Two shields? I wasn't sure how to visualize that. But I went ahead with it anyway, I trusted Edward. Two bubbles, simple enough. The first was the same, it colored itself a light orange. I stretched it back around Edward and signaled to Kate to test again. I didn't bother to look at what happened, Edwards silence was enough. The second bubble colored itself a faint blue.

I tried stretching it away, but it resisted. I reminded myself that I was in control and tried again, slightly better but it took so much effort to stretch it. I let go of the orange one slightly and felt it leave Edward unprotected. Able to focus on my blue shield more I managed to finally stretch it some. I continued to pull and tug it, it moved further away until finally it left my head.

With gritted teeth and closed eyes I nodded to Edward. I wondered briefly what he thought of me right now, did he hate me for having this power? I wasn't purposly trying to block him from reading my mind, but he couldn't.

"I could never hate you Bella." Edward walked forward and rubbed his hand along my arm.

I opened my eyes surprised. The shields returned to their normal position and I grimaced. "I didn't say anything."

Edward grinned. "I know."

"I didn't say anything!" I jumped and clung onto Edward, kissing him and clinging too him in a way I shouldn't in front of other people. I heard their laughter but I returned my attention back to Edward.

He was smiling at me, his firm grasp holding me up against him. The sun was out now, the rays hitting both of us. He was sparkling, making him even more beautiful than it should be possible.

I realized then, looking at the god I clung too. I found both of my shields and pushed them away, easier than before, as I had morphed them before. I turned my gaze to him and focused enough to get the words out. His eyes unfocused slightly listening to me. _Edward, I haven't known you for long, and for half of that you were a jerk. _We both chuckled quickly. _But somehow, I realized, I've fallen in love with you. I love you Edward._


	19. Confessions of love

Thank you for the reviews, keep it up! I love you all so much right now, your all so supportive, I can't believe it!

We're gonna be working on Bella's powers for a few chapters (Well that's what I've planned) If you want something else tell me!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

_Edward, I haven't known you for long, and for half of that you were a jerk. _We both chuckled quickly. _But somehow, I realized, I've fallen in love with you. I love you Edward._

I was a goner. I picked her up bridal style, whispering into her ear that I loved her too. I must have broken her concentration as I could no longer hear her thoughts. But that didn't matter. I pulled her up to my mouth with ease and kissed her in a very inappropriate way.

I was completely lost to her until Eleazar's thoughts finally broke through my mind. _Edward, as much as I am happy for your new found relationship. I cannot stay here for long so I would like to use my time effectively._

I chuckled and pulled back from Bella. "You have to get back to your coach my love."

She lowered her head and I kissed her forehead. She smiled and headed back over to Kate. "I think it's best if we continue to practice on control over your gifts, you can advance them in a later session."

"Advance them?" Bella tilted her head.

Carlisle explained. "We believe that you may be able to do more than merely shield. We'll work on our theories some more whilst you train with Kate."

Bella nodded as Eleazar and Carlisle turned to go inside. _Stay here Edward. Although you would be extremely helpful in our discussion, you're needed here more._

I nodded. I was needed here as a guinea pig. Bella and Kate were already beginning again. "I need both of you to move further back. We will have Bella shielding me from a distance, and Edward trying to read my mind. Gradually Bella will increase her distance, working on how far she can extend her outer shield."

"Kate, if you want you can reference the outer one as orange and the inner one as blue. That is how I'm defining them." Bella began moving back and I did the same.

Kate chuckled. "Simple enough." She looked to our position and nodded. "You ready Bella?"

Bella simply nodded her confirmation and began concentrating. _Edward can you hear me? _"Yes Kate." _I'll take this moment to quickly congratulate you. I know how much you suffered in your loneliness, I'm glad you finally found a mate Edward. And that you are both happy. _"Thank you Kate. I'm glad as well."

She smiled and turned back to Bella. "I'm ready Kate."

"Okay, can you hear me Edward?" I looked to her mind, listening intently. There was nothing there though, as though she didn't exist.

I smiled. "No, well done Bella." She flashed a smile quickly to me before returning to her concentrated state.

Kate grinned. "Alright, move back further Bella."

* * *

By the time Bella's shield would no longer protect Kate's thoughts Bella was hidden int he forest. When Bella emerged she smiled proudly. "At least 90 feet, I'd guess even further."

I picked her up and spun her around, I was so proud of her. "Nearly the length of a basketball court my love."

She smiled and closed her eyes. _I love you Edward._

"As I love you my love." I kissed her and set her down. "I'm assuming you would like to rest?"

Kate coughed. "It would be wise in a normal situation, but considering we can only stay for a few days."

"I want to train. I can handle it Edward." She leaned up and pecked my lips before moving to stand near Kate.

I sighed but returned to assist with her training. "I would like to see how many people you could shield. Perhaps we should move to a more public area."

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

"You want me to try my gift on humans?" Kate seemed nice, but for whatever reason, this seemed risky.

She nodded. "Edward can try to read their minds as you shield them. I suppose the cinema would be best as nobody would be moving much."

Involuntarily I cringed thinking of the last time I had gone to see a movie. Edward noticed and automatically comforted me by holding my hand.

Kate noticed my reaction. "Sorry. I nearly had an... accident last time I went to see a movie."

"You meen you nearly attacked someone?" Edward growled a warning. "Oh hush Edward. You'll be fine Bella, if you want we can go hunting quickly, or we can do something else until your family returns. We can practice on them."

I liked the idea's she proposed, but her annoyed tone put me off. It gave me courage and I shook my heads. "No you're right. Let's go."

Edward squeezed my hand and Kate grinned. She turned and dashed out to her car. Edward and I headed through the house, glancing briefly at Carlisle and Eleazar who were deep in conversation.

"Possibly it could become more of a physical bridge. She may be able to advance it for mental control-" That's all I bothered to hear of Carlisle's theories before we were in the car driving to the theater.

Kate was driving so it gave me time with Edward. He turned to me. "Love. I know you must be exhausted, but I was wondering." He stopped, lettings his words trail off.

"What is it Edward?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He sighed. "I know it's entirely selfish of me, but could you try to lower your shield again?"

I chuckled but obliged. In training I had learnt that my orange shield, or so Kate called it my outer shield, was truly an extension of me. It was so easy to move now. However, I still found my inner shield, the blue one, difficult to control. It seemed it was truly meant for protecting me. I knew there must be some way around it's nature but I suppose some part of me was being selfish and keeping it attached.

It seemed I was able to morph it slightly. I tugged it away now. _It's a shame Kate is here. _I began to tease him with images, letting my imagination run wild. Suddenly his lips burned on mine and I let go of the shield. I grimaced as it snapped back into place._  
_

"Damnit. Again please." Edward moved as far away from me is possible and I laughed. I obliged though, I meen I did love the man.

I felt as I moved my shields away from my head. I felt so exhausted though when I did. It was an odd feeling as a vampire, to be tired. It was almost verging on pain holding both shields away from my mind.

"Let it go Bella. You don't have to." I needed to get used to this mind reading thing. I groaned. _Not fair. You weren't supposed to hear that. _I winced as the shield reached a point where it was very difficult to hold.

Edward groaned. "Please Bella. I don't like this." My hands clenched at my side in concentration. _I need to practice Edward. Don't worry, I'll stop soon. Besides, I thought you wanted this. _

I smirked at him and managed to move closer to him, cuddling his side. I was surprised the shield doesn't drop. _Kiss for the improvements I've made?_

Edward sighed but kissed my forehead. Reluctantly I stopped holding off the shields. This was going tot ake forever to control properly.


	20. Becoming part of the family

Bella's POV- Forks

Somehow I managed to shield everyone in the theater for the entire movie. My outer shield was so easy to control now, I could probably shield the Cullen's house for a few hours. I was proud of myself. Edward seemed proud too because he was constantly kissing me on the way back to his house. Kate was growing annoyed.

"We'll take you back to our house for a few hours, then you'll have to go back to Charlie's." Edward's words pulled me out of my exhausted state.

I had completely forgotten about my father. I sighed and opened my shield. _It's growing difficult to continue to try to be human. I also dislike the fact that there's going to be moments without you because of it. _

I let the shield go and closed my eyes. I was so entirely exhausted, I just wanted to sit for a while. It was very unnerving. We got back to the house and Edward actually carried me inside. He chuckled as I bashed against his chest, with slightly too much force. "I can walk Edward."

He chuckled again and set me down. Still holding his hand I entered the house. _You're going to pay for that dear ._ Edward was kind enough to wince at my threat.

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

I had planned it on the phone with Esme. We had known Bella for a few months now, I'm surprised the issue wasn't brought up sooner. I pulled Bella inside where the whole family was waiting, smiling. Bella had forgotten to put her shield back up. _My god, what'd I do now?_

I grinned and pulled her too my side, comfortingly. "Welcome home Bella. Please come sit."

Esme gestured to the couch and I pulled Bella over. My family stood awkwardly behind my mother. "Bella. We all think of you as our family. To Carlisle and I you are our daughter, whose selfishness won all our hearts. My children couldn't be happier to call you their sister. And Edward, well he's been affected most by you." Bella ducked her head at all the compliments.

Her thoughts were in chaos so I felt her emotions through Jasper. She was mainly embarrassed, but she was grateful for the kind words. "I know that everyone would agree with me when I say, I'd love you to be part of our family. You can stay with us without fear of hurting Charlie."

I cut in then. "You can live here, have your own room, if you want." I didn't dare offer for her to stay in my room, but I wanted to keep the option open.

Bella didn't say anything, her face a blank canvas. I looked into her thoughts. They were mainly of Charlie, what would he think? I grinned again. "Alice has looked to the future, Charlie will be fine with you moving out. He'll be worried about you but you will see him so often it's like you didn't leave."

I knew this would be best for her. Bella has so much to focus on that she can hardly keep up. Let alone worrying about hurting her own father. And along with recently becoming a vampire, all of the confusion and uneasiness to her new abilities and strengths.

Esme coughed slightly, interrupting Bella's confusion. "If you would like, we can show you where you would stay?"

Bella nodded slowly, still taking everything in. I signaled to the rest of my family to leave, however only Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett did. Alice stayed to see Bella's reaction to her new room. Jasper stayed to make sure Bella's emotions stayed in check.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

Esme led us past the stairs, I hadn't noticed another hallway here. There were few doors, only a choice of four. _Good, I won't get lost._ Edward chuckled by my side. _Damn, did I not lower my shield?_

Edward shook his head. "No. But please, if it's not too much trouble, keep it up?"

I sighed, but gave into my god of a lover. Alice grabbed my free hand and beamed. "You'll love what Esme has done with it!"

_Damnit Edward, did you go out of your way to decorate a room just for me?_ I was very tempted to let go of my shield. "Well, technically Alice did."

I groaned. _I hate you._ Edward chuckled. "I love you too Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

Esme opened the second door on the left. Edward let go off me as I moved towards the door frame.

Inside the room had a wall entirely made of glass. The view was spectacular, a lovely glimpse of the lake. My attention wasn't only caught by this however, the walls were a pristine white. On the left was a lovely beached wood desk with a brand new laptop sitting on it. The chair was also made of the same material to the desk however it was faintly colored a blue.

A plush white sofa lay against the front wall, a center piece. It was the same as Edwards. I glanced quickly at him, only to see his breathtaking crooked grin. I turned back to the couch, on it lay blue pillows with golden rims and a lovely fur blanket died sky blue. Behind the couch that entire wall was lined with books.

I turned back to Esme. My face remaining the blank slate that Edward often adopted. Alice's face plummeted. "If you don't like it, I'm sure we can remake it. I told Esme that the blue would be too much-"

I held up my hand shutting her up. Alice frowned before grinning. "You like it?"

I shook my head, like was an understatement. "Love it?"

My face broke into the hugest grin, I pulled Alice into my arms. I hugged her so tightly, too tightly. She didn't seem to care. "Thank you Alice, thank you Esme!"

Esme grinned and rested her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "So you'll stay?"

I nodded. "I'll stay."

* * *

The following hours were chaotic, but everything seemed planned. Esme left to tell the others and Alice dragged me to her car. Edward followed closely behind the entire time. "We can tell Charlie now. In this case, the sooner the better. He needs to see Edward again."

Edward grinned, I assumed it was because of one of Alice's thoughts. _What is it?_

Edward chuckled and pulled me onto his chest. Alice started the car and we drove as the sun broke through the clouds. "Charlie is going to be angry at me."

_Are you telling me, Edward Cullen is scared of a human?_ I teased him and grinned.

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose. "Maybe."

* * *

Alice's POV- Forks

I dashed out of the car as Edward and Bella went inside to see Charlie. I was tasked with the mission to get all of Bella's possessions. Perhaps maybe I would 'forget' some of her older clothes. I chuckled as I raced around her room in vampire speed. She didn't have much. I felt a moment of sadness before remembering why I was here. I squealed and took the sixth and last box of stuff to our car. Edward would have to hold a box on his lap.

They would be finished soon. I closed the window to Bella's room and headed to the car. They both came out, Bella looked rather sad. Edward opened the door for her like the gentlemen he was and she climbed in. She took site of all the boxes. "What's all this?"

I giggled. "Silly Bella, it's all your stuff." She groaned at her nickname as I started the engine.

Edward groaned loudly and slammed his fist against his leg. Bella laughed. "Alice. Tell you what. If I promise to shield you whenever you have a vision you want to hide, will you stop calling me that?"

I beamed. "Only visions?"

Bella nodded. "If you want anything else shielded it'll cost you." She smiled sweetly.

I pouted. "What will it cost me?"

"No more telling me what to wear."

My answering scream shattered the cars windows.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

As soon as we got back I was rushed by Kate outside. Eleazar and her had gone hunting so they wanted to make up for lost training time. "Shielding again. Try to be farther than 90 feet okay?"

I nodded and moved to the forest. This time my whole family wanted to watch the training. Kate wanted me to shield them all. I began moving my outer shield. It encased the Cullen's, well, my family. There was so much space though that really didn't need to be shielded. I wondered briefly why I couldn't just select who I wanted shielded.

On cue my shield reacted. It changed from a giant sphere to separate sheets of shield. I focused on Carlisle first, wrapping the shield tightly around his body. This took allot less effort than expanding a whole sphere. Once satisfied, I called out to Edward. "Can you hear anything from Carlisle?"

After a few moments, Edward yelled back. "No, what did you do different Bella?"

I smiled smugly before darting back. I felt Carlisle's presence under my shield. A faint golden cloud. I kept it contained in my shield and ran deeper into the forest. I didn't stop running, the whole time my shield stayed in place. How was I doing this? I shouldn't be able to shield him from so far.

I kept running, I wanted to see how far I could get. It was gradually becoming harder to contain the shield on him though. I felt it wanting to return to my head. I stopped and focused on trying to shield someone else.

I couldn't sense their presence like I did Carlisle's. I expanded the shield I had on him until I discovered another golden cloud. I'm not sure how I knew who it was, but as soon as I had the presence shielded I knew it was Esme. I wrapped a different sheet around her and searched until I found every other presence besides Edward. I wasn't quite sure what effect my shield would have when I shielded him.

I stood in my spot for what seemed like ages. I grew bored and began heading home.

When I got back everyone was still as they were. "Well. Distance isn't really an issue anymore. I figured out how to shield individuals instead of everyone as a whole."

I wasn't sure if it made sense but Edward must have understood because he grinned. "Well done my love."


	21. Gift or curse?

**SM owns twilight ETC**

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

"You manipulated him!" I shoved Jasper roughly, he grimaced, but I didn't care.

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "He wouldn't have said yes otherwise. Bella you need to calm down. We didn't do anything wrong."

Edward came up from behind and gripped be, tearing me away from Jasper. I didn't fight my love.

"It's fine Bella. You're here now, that's all that matters." He whispered against my neck and slowly kissed my collar bone, my chin and then my lips.

Damn him.

I shuddered quickly and found myself pulling Edward towards me. He smiled against my lips and moved his hands that were on my shoulders, to my waist. His teeth found my lower lip and he nibbled them. The sensation was unknown and a low rumble escaped my chest.

Alice's voice interrupted us. I was glad. I had completely forgotten she was there. "Kate and Eleazar will be leaving soon, they want to talk to you. They'll meet you outside."

I nodded and tore my body away from Edward. Jasper had dispersed from his position. Alice left now as well. Edward weaved his hand into mine and gave me a reassuring look. It was what I needed so I began heading downstairs.

Eleazar was leaning against his car and Kate was seated on the hood. Eleazar caught my attention first. "Hello Bella. I think it's best if I let Kate talk first. She seems to have grown quite fond of you."

Eleazar ignored Kate's growl, simply quietening her. "Well. You've done well Bella. Your gift is unbelievable, it's potential that of non we've ever seen before. If you keep practicing and exploring your gift I'm sure it will rival Alice's and Jane's."

I frowned, letting my shield drop I turned to Edward. _James?_

"She is one of the Volturi guard, she has the gift of making someone feel immense pain."

I shuddered before turning back to the others. Kate smiled the first smile I'd seen directed to me, and walked forward. She embraced me in a hug that was slightly awkward. But I didn't mind. "Thank you Kate. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kate chuckled. "I appreciate it, but I think you could have."

We both smiled at each other. Eleazar cleared his throat. "Now, as you know Carlisle and I, we've been rude lately. But both of us have come up with a rather compelling theory."

"What is it then?" I smiled encouragingly. Whatever he had to say he was uncomfortable with.

He nodded. "I'd like to remind you these are just theories. We have summarize that your inner shield, the one that protects you most, your blue shield. If applied correctly, it can act as a bridge between minds."

There were gasps from people. Even from inside the house. I stood silent though, my face a stony mask. "With this, we believe you have some form of control over people's mind. We aren't sure of the extent, but if you practice enough both Carlisle and I think that you will learn to control people. Whether that be there emotions or actions we aren't sure. It may be that you just see their memories."

I was silent. My mind was off somewhere else, thinking. Edward helped me. "Thank you Eleazar. Until we meet again."

the rest of the family must have said their goodbye's already. They entered their car, Kate smiling at me once more, before driving off. Edward turned to me worriedly and gripped my shoulders. "Bella? Love?"

I didn't have the ability to speak. I let the shield fall again and my mind poor out. _I don't want to manipulate people's minds. I just want to shield people, how come that evolves into what Eleazar said? I'm a freak among vampires. I will always be a freak and-_

Edward cut me off with a growl and before I knew it he was holding my shoulders tightly. "Never think that Bella. You will never be a freak. Don't worry love, you will always belong to us. Don't ever think we will abandon you."

His gaze was so intense, I was lost. It took a few moments for him to get my attention. "We need to hunt now Bella. You may like the distraction."

I nodded at the words as he lead me inside, calling out for Alice. I suppose Alice was going to hunt with us. She danced down the steps smiling and when she reached us she thread her arm through mine.

Edward grinned down at me. "Race my love?"

I nodded and began walking slowly to the door. Alice seemed to understand what I planned for when we reached the treeline I dashed off. The head start on Edward didn't do much, but I made it to the clearing first. Barely.

"That was hardly fair." He must have wanted to scare me, but his eyes were light with amusement.

I chuckled and began searching for some food. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella." He smiled and then dashed off to his right. I followed.

We reached a heard of elk quickly we both took one down and drank. My thirst made me messy, I got up and my hair was a mess and blood was smeared on my lips. I groaned and cleaned myself up. Edward on the other hand, was in the same mesmerizing state as before.

I growled lowly, I wanted to do better. I went for another one, bigger than the last. I took it down with care, not entirely giving into my thirst. I managed to snap it's neck and drink. No mess was made. I grinned.

I took down two more before burying the bodies. I hadn't kept and eye on Alice or Edward and they were now too far to see or hear. I didn't bother tracking them by their scent and just headed home.

It was early morning when I got back. No one was in sight. I headed to my room. I sat on my couch and pulled out a book. I really didn't need to sit. It was a few hours before Edward came back with Alice.

Alice 'yelled' up to me. "See you Bella."

"You too Alice." Edward had entered my room by now and sat, taking my book from my hands.

He looked at it, as if assessing the book. "I'm supposed to help you with your power."

"I don't see why I would dislike that." I grinned mischievously. I wouldn't mind spending some more time with Edward, although recently we've hardly been separate.

Edward grinned back and kissed me very quickly on the cheek. "The thing is, I don't think your gift can be taught. The theory of it, it's unheard of. You could compare it to my mind reading, or Jasper's control of emotions."

"What do I do then? What do I visualize?" I was suddenly feeling allot of pressure. As if I needed to perfect my gift for something.

Edward frowned. "I honestly don't know. You need to find that for yourself."

I groaned. "What do you visualize then?"

"I suppose, I don't exactly visualize. I have to focus in on someone and their thoughts become prominent. I'm constantly hearing everyone, but I can choose who to focus in on." Edward was having difficulty explaining.

I sighed. I would have to figure this one out on my own. "So how do we start?"

Edward nodded slowly. "We don't exactly have training sessions, not until you figure out if you even have that aspect of the gift. I would suggest you just keep trying to find something in someones head."

"Alright. Willing to be my test subject?" I wondered if I did figure this out, what I could do with it. Maybe I could read _his_ mind.

"Yes. Anything for you love." Then he bent down and kissed me and I was happy for having my own room with a shut door. Not that it mattered with vampires int he house.

* * *

A whole week. I was growing worried. I still had the feeling that I needed to perfect my gift for something. I hadn't even found anything in anyone's head yet and not to mention that my shields were still difficult to control.

Mostly this week was just me and Edward enjoying each others time, but I had visited Jacob as well. He couldn't get over the fact I was a vampire. I on the other hand, couldn't get over the fact he was a werewolf.

I gave up trying to find it myself, nothing new was happening. I practiced my shield constantly, but it wasn't enough. I put down my book and headed upstairs. Edward wad out hunting with everyone besides Jasper and Alice. I had forced him to go, my mood was soured by failing my search. Search fro a gift that no one knew about and no one knew if I had it or not.

I was begging to doubt I even had another aspect to my gift.

I knocked on Jasper's door, it wasn't needed as he could have heard me walking there easily. Alice opened the door and smiled, hugging me. We were closer than ever now, it was as though we'd known each other for years rather than months.

"Hey Bell's. Jasper will be right with you." She quickly turned and dashed inside her room. I waited patiently for Jasper.

I hoped he may be able to explain something. Something that Edward or Carlisle couldn't. He appeared through the doorway. "Hello ma'am. Let's head downstairs."

I nodded and followed him. We sat on the couch downstairs. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm having a difficult time. I can protect them with my shield, but I can't connect to it. It's like trying to tie something together when there is nothing there to tie. It feels _right _but I just can't find where to connect it."

Jasper nodded slowly. "My gift works differently to Edward. The emotions are alive, as if they're actually physical beings. When I try to calm someone, it's not instant. I have to form a bridge and send the calm over."

"Do you think that Carlisle's theory is true?" I wanted Jasper's opinion. He seemed to understand the most about gift's.

He sighed. "I honestly don't know. The idea of you having so much power, it's fascinating to Carlisle. If that pushed him to the point of holding onto something that isn't real? I don't know. What I do know is that if anyone can figure this out, you can Bella."

He locked eyes with me and smiled so warmly, so encouragingly. I knew he meant it. I smiled and nodded slowly, getting up to leave.

"One last thing Bella? Remember your shield is key. From what you say, it seems you just need to figure out what to connect."

I nodded again and thanked him. He had helped me and I was glad to have talked to him.

* * *

Edward came back and as soon as he did I asked him to sit. I had done this before, just searched his mind. But after my talk with Jasper, I feel as though this time I can accomplish something.

Edward was so kind as well. He never grew impatient or frustrated. He encouraged me when I seemed deterred. I loved him so entirely.

He sat quietly, hardly moving. I had requested this since the beginning. I closed my eyes and pulled out my outer shield. It formed easily around him and a faint glow came off from his presence under his shield.

Next I began weaving my inner shield. I left some part of it connect to me. I had thought of this as I had waited for his return. The other part I connected to him.

Again I got the same result as before. I sighed and moved away my outer shield so it shielded neither of us. With my inner shield I wrapped it around him entirely.

It was odd, I always knew I was shielded. But now when I wasn't, I sensed an odd amount of vulnerability. I pushed away that emotion and focused again.

His presence was there, but it was more refined. My inner shield was stronger, more connected to me. That was why it was so difficult to control. I searched the presence for anything, any brighter spot or any point where a shield could go.

I found none.

I began growing angry again, my enthusiasm fading. Edward had heard my thoughts of course and encouraged me. "You're doing great love. Try something else."

I sighed and focused again. There were no points, that was obvious. But it felt like there should be points.

The glow of his presence was waiting. It was waiting for me to do something.

The idea came out of no where. It sounded so stupid, but it was worth a shot. I grabbed my outer shield back, and split it into very tiny sheets. I then moved the sheets slowly over to Edward's mind.

Like magnets, they moved into positions, hundreds of tiny panels all over his head.

I heard Edward gasp at my thoughts. "This is what I need to connect Edward. These are the points."

My voice was dream like, not really there. I was growing so focused. This is what I needed to do. I was born into this vampire life to do this.

Without a second thought I connected two of the panels with my inner shield.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it's so hard to explain.. If you don't understand tell me in a** REVIEW** and I will try my best to explain it better next chapter.

To re-iterate a very important factor, Bella's need to connect these panels overwhelms anything else.

Also, sorry for so much of Bella's view, but I need to explain her gift.

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	22. Corruption

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

Edward fell to the ground, screaming. I didn't understand what was going on. Emmett was down with Rosalie first, they didn't understand what was going on either. Edward continue to cry in agony.

"Bella. What did you do?" Emmett's accusatory word's snapped me out of my trance and I removed my shields. Edward stopped screaming and collapsed further to the ground.

There were careful hands placed on my shoulders. I turned to see both Jasper and Emmett. They were restraining me. I snapped out of my trance and gave in as they pulled me out of the room.

Jasper shoved me slowly on the couch. I could see he was conflicted, he didn't want to be rough with me. "It's fine Jasper."

He seemed pleased with that as Emmett sat next to me. Both he and Jasper exchanged a glance. A question. Is Bella safe?

Emmett nodded quickly and turned to me. He grinned slowly. "So what'd you do? Did you kick him in the nuts?"

Jasper chuckled lightly and so did Emmett, but I just ducked my head. "I hurt him Emmett."

He stopped smiling immediately. He was clearly unsure of what to say. Jasper spoke instead. "You didn't mean to though. I'm feeling so much regret and guilt running through you. It's okay. Edward will be okay."

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

It was fine. Everything was going great. I watched through Bella's eyes as her visualized shield wrapped around my head. I opened my mouth to congratulate her, but was shocked to see where her thoughts turned. _Hurt him._

It wasn't her though, it wasn't her voice. But I watched in her eyes as she moved the shield, connecting two of the tiny plates that surrounded my head.

I felt the pain immediately. It went through my entire body. It wasn't a type of pain though, it wasn't burning or freezing. It was simply pain. I was remotely aware of my scream and I gave a thought to whether this affected Bella. But there was no way I could shut my mouth now.

I was slightly aware of Bella's thoughts as well. As soon as she realized I was in pain. She was confused. She was torn between wanting to end it, and wanting to continue it.

I was scared.

When Jasper arrived, his thoughts frantic. I was glad, he restrained Bella and then Emmett followed quickly to help. A question was asked and then finally Bella removed her control over me. I fell further to the floor.

The pain wasn't there, there was no residual sting, as soon as it had come it was gone. Bella's thoughts were guarded, but i listened into Jasper's as she was dragged away. He addressed me briefly, sending the emotions that Bella had held.

_Confusion, worry and pleasure._

I mulled it over. Bella had enjoyed hurting me. Some part of her had enjoyed hurting me. It wasn't connected to anythign though, I felt that through Jasper. She simply enjoyed hurting someone. I shuddered. Not my Bella.

Maybe we shouldn't have tried to advance her gift.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

"Tell us what happened Bella." Alice was staring into my eyes attentively, but I was busy with the war raging within me.

I knew it was wrong for me to hurt Edward. I hated myself so much. But something was screaming for me to do it again.

I did not like that. Not at all.

Alice pouted and tried again. "We aren't mad, Edward isn't mad. We just want to know what happened."

I wondered briefly how she didn't see this, it was something so crucial. Maybe my shield was growing strong. I shook my head slowly. "I hurt him."

My lips trembled and I began taking deep, panicked breaths. Alice immediately hugged me, pulling my head to her shoulder. "Shh, Shh Bella. It's fine Bella, it's fine."

Her word's did little to calm me. I continued breathing deeper, it grew worse by the second.

Alice gave a look to Jasper, I knew he was guarding his love from me. I was glad he was. At Alice's look he dashed out of the room. Alice tensed slightly next to me. She was afraid of me.

My shields began moving involuntarily. Gravitating to Alice's form. I growled, which caused Alice to jump slightly, but I pulled back my shields.

I was relieved when Jasper returned. Alice had pulled from the hug and was now simply sitting next to me, letting my head rest on her shoulder. She turned quickly to me. "I'll leave you to it Bella."

I frowned at her words. Until I watched her leave. Standing at my doorway was Edward.

I froze, not knowing what to say. I didn't get the chance at first though, Edward turned to Jasper. "You don't have to stay. I want to speak to Bella alone."

He must have listened to Jasper's thoughts, for after a few seconds his velvet voice sounded again. "I'm sure Jasper."

Jasper turned quickly, glancing at me. I did not miss the fear in his eyes.

Edward immediately stepped closer to me. I shot up quickly and dashed to him as he encompassed me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Edward. I never meant to hurt you-"

"Bella it's fine. I'm fine see?" That was not enough, he shouldn't forgive me so easily.

I opened my mind and poured everything into it. I showed him my emotions, how horrible I felt. I apologized and begged for his forgiveness.

I was not done when he stopped me again. "Please Bella. It's fine. I love you. I know you would never want to heart me."

His forgiveness upset me. Angered me. My shields by their own accord wrapped around him. My inner shield ready to hurt him again. I watched with a small amount of satisfactory as Edward's eyes widened in fright.

The two plates I had connected before were practically pulling my shield towards them. Before I could do anything he opened his mouth. No, I could not let him alert the others. I connected four panels. His mouth closed shut and he froze.

My love was frozen. I could so easily put him in pain like before.

I froze at the memory, his mouth open. Head bent back as he screamed. I shuddered and let go of him.

He moved to me hesitantly. I stood staring at the ground. Once I felt his arm on me I shrugged it off. "I need to leave Edward."

Edward put his hand back on my shoulder. "You don't Bella."

I shook my head quickly. "I have to Edward. I'm going to hurt you." My breathing hitched as I realized the truth. I had hurt Edward, and I just tried to hurt him again. My body was overcome with dry sobs as I felt Edward lift me up and kiss my forehead.

I ignored everything as I gripped Edward's shirt. He still loved me, even though my entire being was beginning me to hurt him.

* * *

I laid against Edward's side for hours. My shield had surrounded his head again. He knew it. He also knew I wouldn't hurt him with it.

The family were generous enough to wait outside the door.

Edward sighed eventually. "They're thoughts are simply unbearable now. Do you mind?" He grinned as he finished his sentence.

I nodded, happy for the distraction. Although admiring Edward's chest and face had done me well so far.

I pulled out my shield, stretching it around my family. I was aggravated when all my family became surrounded in tiny plates. It was an automatic thing now, tempting me to hurt them all.

I knew it still worked as a shield though, Edward relaxed against me. "Thanks."

I nodded and went back to staring at him, slightly distracted by the shields I had to keep in place, and how they called for me to hurt the ones I love.

Another few hours later the family finally returned back to their normal business. Edward whispered in tones that only I would hear. "I'll let you take a break, but I think we should start our first training session tomorrow."

I gasped. No. No, no, no no! I would not risk that.

Edward saw my steely gaze and smiled slightly. "I think you need to keep working on it. You'll only grow more scared of using it. Maybe if you got used to it, you wouldn't have the urge to hurt anyone.

I grimaced, he had heard my thoughts. I considered his words though. I supposed it made sense. "You won't hurt me Bella. Just try some other plates."

I sighed. I did know which ones would hurt him. It was easy, the ones that called to me.

Edward nodded. "You can stop shielding my family now. Take a break Bella. Unless you want to work on it now."

My hands grazed his cheek and I smiled. "If it's okay I'd like to train now."

* * *

He didn't even flinch as my mind opened, revealing that I would be connecting panels. I chose ones very far away from any that I knew would be painful.

I frowned in concentration, I was keeping my eyes open. I would mark down which plates resulted in which action. I would remember so it really wasn't necessary.

"You're sure Edward?" I had asked him so many times and each time he smiled and nodded.

Sighing I connected the two plates and waited for Edward to react. It wasn't instant like the pain, or maybe it was and I didn't notice. He stayed the same, standing still. I frowned and questioned him. "Edward?"

His eyes snapped to mine and he began smiling. I watched in confusion as he bent over laughing. I had to smile as well because his laughed was so amazing. He continued laughing and ignored me when I tried to get attention. I frowned, was this my doing?

I pulled away the bridge that I had made between the panels. After while he stopped laughing, but a smile was left on his face. I gave him a curious look. "Happiness or amusement."

I nodded and wrote it down. "Another one?"

Edward nodded. I concentrated again and connected another two panels. I watched as he fell to the ground and started dry sobbing. I swore and stopped my shield immediately. I waited for him to stop.

It was instant. He turned to me and smiled reassuringly. "Sadness or hurt."

Writing it down I glanced at him again, he seemed confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's different to when Jasper does it. It's so real." Edward ran his hand through his hair before turning back to me. When he saw my expression he smiled again. "Try another one."

Nodding slowly, I connected another two plates. I watched Edward carefully. Any hint of sadness I would stop. Instead he staggered on his feat before regaining control. He blinked a few times, he looked so relaxed, almost sleepy. "Calmness. Overly intensive, possibly drowsiness."

Removing my shield I wrote down this new information. Edward told me to try another and so I did. Once I had he turned his gaze to me. His eyes burned a deep black. He didn't say anything as he strode towards me. My breath caught in my throat as he took me and pressed me forcefully against the wall. Sliding his hands up my thigh.

I pulled back on the shield, I'd seen enough. I wanted so badly to let him continue kissing my neck. He didn't stop though. I frowned, did I do something wrong? He continued kissing me fiercely, this was not the gentle Edward I knew. I had to stop him.

My eyes closed as I concentrated on forming a bridge. Edward froze immediately, his hands stilling on my thighs. He let out a deep breath and locked eyes with me again. They had returned to their normal gold.

"Sorry. I guess you know that one." He looked away embarrassed. He hadn't realized he was holding onto me in such places that when I pulled his hand away he shuddered.

His eyes were slowly beginning to droop. I frowned, could Edward sleep now? I supposed not. But his drooping eyes contradicted that fact. I pulled back my shield and his eyes shot back open. "I'm sorry for using my gift without your permission, but I knew if I didn't you wouldn't be happy with yourself."

Edward nodded slowly and moved slightly further from me. I chuckled and pulled him to me. "Not that I didn't like seeing that side of you."

He smiled sheepishly and I chuckled. "Another?"

He nodded. I moved him back from me so I could focus. His touch distracted me.

I went through the same procedure. I watched as his hands clenched into fists. He was visibly shaking. I pulled out my shields and waited for him to reply. "Anger."

My hand found his once I had written everything down. "I'm sorry Bella. I will get someone else for you to test on. I don't know if I can take anymore."

Edward didn't wait for my response and left the room. After a few moments Jasper and Emmett entered. "Hey. Manage to get any more nut shots in?"

Emmett grimaced when Jasper punched him. He was chuckling though and so was Jasper.

I shook my head. "No. There are two of you?"

Jasper chuckled. "I wanted to see what you could do. From what we heard you can manipulate emotions."

"Something like that." I smiled. Suddenly Emmett dropped to his knees crying. Jasper tilted his head at me.

Next Emmett started laughing and Jasper finally caught on. "You're doing this? It's so strong. Stronger than any real emotion I've felt."

I chuckled as Emmett stood up confused. Jasper didn't chuckle however.

"This is so strong too strong." I narrowed my eyelids at Jaspers words, a growl forming at my throat.

"What do you mean?" I barely stopped myself from hissing the words.

He backed off slightly, Emmett stepping towards the middle of us. "You're actually altering them Bella. It isn't a hallucination. It's real. It's dangerous. I don't think you should try to use this anymore."

Was he saying that I couldn't handle my own gift? My own thing I was born with? How dare he!

"I will not _misuse _it. I can control it Jasper." I spat the words, I could see both men tensing. It only made me more angry.

Jasper stood straighter. "Clearly not. Did you not see what happened to Edward?"

He said it so blankly. Not flinching at all. I couldn't contain my anger anymore and I lunged at him. It could have been worse. I could have used my gift.

* * *

**A/N: This is for bluepenguin218 , love you :) Thanks for sticking with my story/ies. Sorry it's short but I really needed to get more out about Bella's gift, plot depends on it!**

P.S this kinda doesn't entirely fit in with what's going on, but ignore that please? for me? and for you? so you can get something other than her gifts :D?

* * *

Rosalie's POV- Forks

It was so difficult, remembering so clearly the pain Edward had been in. Alice was clearly upset as well. We wanted to comfort Bella, but to be truthful, we were scared. That's why Alice suggested we go get Bella some new clothes. Another house warming gift to fill her already overstocked closet.

"She's being affected by it so much Rosalie, I'm so worried-" Alice began.

I growled to stop her. "What ever happens, we'll take care of her. Let's just focus on shopping now please." The hurt was obvious in my voice and Alice grimaced.

"You love her as well, don't you Rosalie?" Her word's were so hopeful.

I wanted to say yes, but instead I settled for this. "I understand how it is to be hurt like she was. I can connect with her."

Alice giggled. "You love her Rosie, admit it."

"Fine. Now turn here." My tone was short, back to my usual snide attitude after my moment of weakness.

The pixie beside me pulled into the massive mall. It wasn't nearly as big as I had wanted, but it would make do. "You must let me get you something from Victoria's Secret Alice."

I winked at her and she frowned. "Why? Want to attempt to ruin my relationship again?"

I placed my hand against my heart and gasped, giving her the expression 'who me?'. Alice laughed and took my hand. "I won't this time. Although I hear there's a sale at the second hand store. I'm sure they have some nice thongs for you."

Alice looked mortified, as if someone had shot her. "Never. Not someone's used underwear."

She began squealing and I quickly moved to cover her mouth. I whispered into her ear evilly. "It wouldn't matter if it was used was it? We are vampires after all. Besides, I think Carlisle is getting sick of you spending so much money, he may cut you off."

The pixie didn't respond and I smirked. "He may even burn your wardrobe."

At this she fell to the floor, weeping. I groaned and picked her up, swiftly pulling her into the beauty salon. The only thing that would cheer her up.

Her gasps were loud against my shoulder. A few people looked at her curiously. It was fun teasing my sister.

* * *

**A/N: Again, apologies for so much of Bella. I do have a plot for this story though, and her gift is VITAL.**

Review please! Love all of my readers, never forget that! I did a longer chapter just for you guys! lets say 10 reviews? I know I'm asking for allot but we've been getting like 3 reviews where at one point we were getting 20! o: Try? Please? I LOVE YOU!

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	23. The bet

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

**P.S kinda _saucy _chapter, for lack of a better word. I believe I have to say *Discretion advised* Or something, but don't worry, nothing happens :)**

* * *

Edward's POV- Forks

"We can't let her use it anymore. It's as simple as that." Jasper was supporting me in my argument. Bella's gift was destroying her. She was being affected by it in ways none of us could understand.

Carlisle frowned, his thoughts betraying him. _This is a great power. If she could continue practice, learn to control it._

I gasped, I couldn't believe my compassionate father would risk Bella like this. "You can't let her continue to use it. _I _won't let her continue. I don't need _your _permission. Nor does she."

Jasper understood what was going on. "Carlisle, sir, it's sickening her mind. I haven't been able to entertain the idea for long, but it's as though every time she uses her gift, she looses a part of herself."

Carlisle sighed. _Well she needs to learn not to loose herself. _I growled before thanking him roughly and leaving. I didn't need spoken words to be dismissed. I went straight to Bella.

She was distraught, Jasper of course hadn't been hurt and it was his fault for aggravating her. He blamed himself as much as she did. I sat down next to her on her sofa. She curled up and leaned against me.

She turned to me with her deep chocolate eyes, her expression so clear she really didn't need to speak the words. "I'm scared Edward."

"I know Bella, I'm not scared though. You're strong. I know you can fight through this." She nodded slowly, unsure of herself.

It pained me so much that I couldn't do anything. She had to get control of her gift on her own, or find a way to ignore it. I wanted to scream, this was tearing her apart, corrupting her. Already Jasper had showed me her hate. Showed me how quickly she angered and acted. This was not the Bella I knew.

But I still loved her.

I held her closer to me as her breaths sped up. I would always love her, no matter how corrupted she became. I would always give my life to protect her. I kissed her head, enjoying her scent as she slowed her breathing.

"Bella?"

Her chocolate eyes peered at me. "Yes?"

"I think it's best if we don't practice so often anymore."

Her mind wasn't open, so I had to read her. She tensed at first and growled lightly, her eyes tightened. I smiled slowly and kissed her head.

After a few moments she sighed and relaxed. "I agree. Can we go hunt now? Then I want to go see Jasper."

I chuckled and helped her up. She walked with me to the door, but I thought I most as well ask Jasper if he wanted to hunt. He agreed.

My love and my brother apologized again, after which they took it upon themselves to tease me. I put up with it, and smiled a few times as well.

"So you had him curled over with one look? Jeez, I knew you were weak Eddie," My growl at the nickname didn't stop him. "But one look from a girl and you're screaming in agony."

Bella smiled and turned to me. "To be fair, he stopped hurting pretty quickly."

Jasper shook his head. "No, I think you let him off easy."

"You wanna test my theory on yourself Jazz?" Bella's eyes narrowed and she looked downright scary.

I was laughing my head off as the image of Bella attacking him ran through his mind.

"Well you don't see me screaming at her look!" The image of Bella jumping at him ran through his mind again and it made me laugh louder.

Jasper sighed and ignored me. "So ma'am, how about a little bet to settle some differences?"

"What kind of bet?"

Jasper stopped in his tracks and scratched his chin. "Well, I'm thinking along the lines of a race. You and Edward. First one to get to the elk wins."

Bella nodded slowly. "I can agree to that, is that okay Edward?"

I sighed, agreeing. "Alright, well what's the catch."

Jasper chuckled and my eyes shot up from the idea. "Bella wins, your hands are bound together and attached to a tree for about twenty minutes."

Bella frowned. I couldn't get a hold on what Jasper's plan was, but I knew it was more than that. "If Edward wins?"

"If Edward win's, the same, but with Rosalie and Emmett."

My love sighed. "Then we have to check if they're okay with this."

"No," I growled, he knew I was going to win. I realized though I could simply let her win. Jasper sensed my amusement. "No throwing the race either. Both of you try your best to win."

I turned to my love, questioningly. She nodded her head slowly and smiled. This was what she had needed, something fun. I smiled back and crouched to run. She did the same.

It was easy, I had her by a few meters. I sighed and jumped leisurely over the river. That was when Bella shot over my hand. She landed far away from me, at least five times the lead I had on her. I groaned and sped up but by the time I caught up she had already won.

She grinned happily at me, laughing. "You thought you had me."

"That I did." Jasper caught up to us and told us to go hunt as he set up the tree's. I knew the family was home as I headed back to the house.

* * *

We were tied to the tree and Jasper stepped back watching us. The whole family was watching us. I wondered what was going on. They had all blocked their thoughts mostly, except Emmett. _this is gonna be great, when's Jasper going to start?_

I realized too late as a wave of lust tore through me. By the looks of Bella's sudden fidgeting she was feeling ti as well.

For the first minute, I resisted the urge to rip the rope and run to Bella, picking her up in my arms and- I stopped my thoughts. This was so wrong. We weren't even married yet! Bella had resulted to turning from me, it didn't help that the air was stagnate. Her scent suffocated me.

I knew Jasper was growing bored, he hadn't expected so much resilience. I began hoping he would let us go, boy was I wrong.

As he increased his gift, I wondered again why I had agreed to this. _To make Bella happy_. My mind reminded me. If I wanted to make her happy, why didn't I just-

I swore in my head. As he sent out another wave, my pants became very uncomfortable.

Bella turned back to me, she was clearly struggling. I groaned and tugged at the rope a little, staring at her loving eyes. _She wants me._

That thought made a very inappropriate moan raise from my chest.

And then something came over me, Bella's doing. My entire being was pulling me at her. Nothing was stopping me. I ripped the tree out of the ground, too distracted to worry about Esme's landscaping.

Bella was in my arm's and I kissed her, my hand's going places where they shouldn't.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

_I needed to stop this._ I needed to stop this. Ineededtostopthis.

Not working. I pulled his hair, tugging him closer to me, my back slammed against the tree, shattering it to bits and we fell to the floor.

Damn jasper.

Edward moved over me as the lust dissipated from Jasper's gift. It must have been the right amount of time.

_I needed to stop this._ I needed to stop this. Ineededtostopthis.

Regrettably I did. Edward froze and I stood up. My hair a mess and my underwear... Discarded along the floor.

Damn Jasper.

I sighed forming an overly strong bridge to calm Edward. I hoped he'd be okay. The Cullen's weren't doing much, simply staring shocked.

I turned my attention back to Edward, he was no longer frozen.

"You okay Edward? I'm so sorry, Jasper was just so- and I couldn't- so- but I stopped you!" I rambled along as Edward seemed to calm down.

He took my underwear from the floor and handed them to me carefully. I smiled and slipped them on vampire quick.

He was more comfortable once I had done that.

"Jasper you are going to _die!"_ Edward yelled before dashing over to Jasper and knocking him down. The Cullens- my family were simply watching the entertainment. I had to chuckle when I realized that Edward's pants were still, far, far too tight.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry for doing it this way guys,** but I can't think of another way to do it. At least you get to see Bella play baseball.. right? DON'T HATE ME!

*Cowers in fear*

* * *

Alice's POV- Forks

"So you started this bet because you were bored?" Esme was very concerned about Jasper's mental state. I giggled.

He was in for a scolding. "Yes Esme. My apologies." I had a vision as he talked. Baseball, perfect. Jasper's scolding would have to wait.

Edward heard my thoughts and agree,d glancing at Bella once. I always got a thrill when I saw that, I was so happy for my brother. I'm sure my whole family was as well. "That's a great idea Alice. Tell them, I'll go get Bella ready."

The family looked to me expectantly. I grinned. "Well. The weathers going to turn a rather awful storm in a bit. Seeing as you're all bored-" I let my voice trail off as Emmett shot off.

"Heck yeah! Baseball? You're a genius Alice!" Emmett made a series of cheers before running outside and doing laps of our background.

Rosalie growled and stomped towards him. "I'll go get his idiotic ass."

The rest of the family chuckled. Jasper took me in his arms and kissed my head. "I love you so much Alice."

"I love you too Jazz. Come on, we need to get changed." There were mumbled assents as the family went off in their seperate ways.

I spun on my way upstairs. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

I frowned as Edward pulled me into _his _room. The thought danced around my head. His room. I pushed it out and focused on what he was showing me.

We were standing in his closet. "I should have a spare baseball shirt around here somewhere." He didn't let go of my hand as he shuffled through my clothes.

I couldn't resist teasing him. "Do you have _anything_ from this century?"

To my annoyance he didn't react, simply chuckled. "I'm in love with a grandpa."

"And I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Why are you complaining?" He grinned victorious as I stood dazed. Damnit, why did he have to smell _so _good in such a small space.

Edward found what he was looking for and handed it back to me. "You can wear those pants. Come on, we need to leave."

He didn't move, just stared at me expectantly. I needed to change shirts, in front of him. I would have been blushing by now if I were human.

Edward stood confused, wondering why I was hesitating. Why was I hesitating? He was my mate after all.

I sighed and took a deep breath for courage. I don't think he understood that I would be unclothed for a few moments. My gentlemen of a lover would have turned away. I decided I would have some fun.

I pulled my shirt up slowly, and when he didn't look away I continued. I briefly glanced at him, amused to see his mouth hanging slightly open. Just before my shirt reached my bra line, I turned, pulled it off and placed Edward's baseball shirt on.

I looked back to see him stunned in his place. I laughed and tried to gain his attention, but he wasn't listening. "Edward, Bella! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR DO I NEED TO SEND EMMETT UP THERE!"

It scared me how Alice could shriek. Edward still wasn't moving so I groaned and changed him. I think I only made his daze worse. I pulled him down the stairs, his feet moving automatically.

The Cull- my _family_, were laughing their asses off when they saw Edward's face. This seemed to shock him back into reality and he turned to me.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't even think-" Edward began to apologize.

I cut him off, silencing him by placing my finger over his mouth. "It's alright. I understand. You're getting slow in your old age."

And with that I ran to the car before Edward could hurt me. Even though he probably wouldn't.

* * *

I Love all of my readers, never forget that! I am in a sweet spot in my story, wonder if it will last hmm? (Evil laugh) Maybe I will be nicer on poor Bella if I get some reviews? *Sigh* I'm a greedy tomato ain't I?

If you can't though I understand, by the way we've officially hit **100 FREAKING FOLLOWERS!** CONGRATULATIONS TO AkatsukiMercy1515 as I believe you were the hundredth!

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	24. Baseball

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

Emmett's POV- Forks

Rosalie was being stubborn again. I didn't understand. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Rosie, please?"

"You know she hasn't told us that much about her past? I'm so sick of everything being about her when we don't know her."

I frowned. "What changed? You never worried about this before."

She rolled her eyes and glared out the window. "Come on babe. Tell me please?"

I stroked her arm and kissed her bent neck. I heard her sigh in resignation. "I'm afraid I'm jealous Emmett."

My hand grazed down her back. "Why all of a sudden? She loves you Rose. I know it. She loves all of us."

"I just, I'm being stupid. I don't understand it really." She sighed and sat down, we had a few more moments before we'd be leaving.

"Do you love her Rose?" I sat down next to my wife and she laid her head on me.

Rosie smiled affectionately. "Yes, she's made this family whole. She's such a caring sister as well."

I smiled and nodded. "You'll get over your jealousy soon then. Come on, let's go play ball."

My baby smiled and stood up, but hesitated at the door frame. "I think she's hiding something. Do you think she'd talk to me about the night she got changed?"

It was a moment before I responded. What could my Bella bear be hiding? "I think she would talk to you. Don't be harsh on her though, whatever you find out."

Rose smiled and walked with me outside, just in time to hear Alice calling for Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV- Forks

We weren't driving. So we had to carry all the equipment. Of course being the gentlemen he was, Edward took my share. I smiled at the gesture, even if it was easy for him to do. "I love you Edward."

He chuckled and bent swiftly to kiss me. "I love you too my Bella."

Rose and Emmett were following us as we moved outside. I heard Rose call my name so I slowed down. She walked next to me. I noticed Edward and Emmett seem to move further away. "Hey Bella. It seems like I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"No, I'm sorry I've been so busy." I smiled apologetically and she wave it off.

Rose hesitated. "I know I've, never really expressed this. But I consider you my sister Bella."

I grinned, Rose had always been so closed. I loved that she admitted it. "I think of you the same way Rose. I think of you all as my family, and I hope that's okay."

Esme called out chuckling faintly. "We all are gratefully for you to be in our family. I speak on behalf of everyone when I tell you we love you."

My smile had seemed it couldn't grow any bigger, but it did. I would have been crying if I were human. "So Bella, I know it's rude of me to pry. But I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?"

She sighed and looked away from me. I noticed the whole family seemed to have slowed to hear this. "Well. I hardly know anything about your past. I was wondering if you knew anything else about the night you were changed."

I grimaced. The memories coming back, they were still dull, all my human memories were. Did I want to tell my new family of what happened? I chewed my lower lip nervously.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. But don't forget that we're here for you. We want to help you Bella."

My heart seemed as though it would rip out of my chest. So many emotions stormed inside of me.

Happiness and love for my new family. Hate and fear for my past, and worry for Edward. I did not want to think of how Edward would react if he knew what happened to me.

I didn't know what to do, Rosalie seemed to want to know. I sighed and looked around me. Anywhere but my family. The tree's were especially beautiful today, glistening form the left over droplets of rain. It was lovely to see rain as a vampire. The water was so crystal like, and had no scratches like true crystals would.

If I were to hold my breath and simply tastes the scents in my mouth I would have been happy for a few weeks. There were so many new and unknown smells in forests. The plant's, the animals. Let alone scent's from deep underground. I sighed.

What happened that day, was not those boy's fault. Yes I use the term boys, because they were boys. Drunk boys, yes, but boys none the less. What they did, I had forgiven them. What the vampire did, I could not forgive, not until I found Edward.

Which is why he couldn't know.

I turned back to Rosalie, who was being extremely patient with me. "There are some things, not even family can know."

She didn't do anything but nod. I was grateful.

Rosalie left after a few moments and Edward returned. Immediately he placed his free hand around my waist. He bent down to whisper in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my body. "Tell me. please."

I opened my mouth. I was going to tell him. I wanted to tell him. But then he was being scolded by Alice. "Edward, leave her. Don't be so rude. It's something important for her."

Edward sighed and pulled back. I looked at him stunned, I didn't think he'd ever do that. "I'm sorry. It pains me, so much. To see you sad-"

I glared at him. "Don't start with the guilt trip pleas Edward. Please?"

My breathing was frantic, I was on the verge of vampire sobbing. He took one look at me then he smiled, but ti didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry Love. I'm sorry. How can I make you forgive me?"

My breathing calmed down and I sighed. "Tell me how to play baseball."

He chuckled and pulled back to grab my hand. "Well, we play it like this. Two teams, We have odd numbers now so Carlisle is going to sit out and judge with Esme," I began to protest but he silenced me. "He's more than happy to sit it out Bella. Now, two teams, one is batting the other is catching and pitching. The goal as Batter is to hit the ball and run around all the bases. Then reach home base and you gain a point."

"That sounds too easy."

He smirked. "If they catch you out, or tag you with the ball you're out."

I gulped nervously and he grinned. "I wouldn't worry too much, you're still far stronger than any of use. It's unlikely any of my siblings will do as much damage to you as you do to them."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. You won't. So, do you understand?"

I nodded slowly. "Catch, tag and hit balls really far away."

My love smiled affectionately and kissed me. "We're here now. Come."

He brought me forward and placed his stuff on the pile. Esme was standing int he middle. "Teams are simple enough. Catching first are Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Batting is Emmett Jasper and Alice. Take your places, Alice has told me the storm will be starting soon."

I was scared, I was versing Emmett. Emmett seemed to sense my nervousness because he grinned and raised his eyebrows at me. "Scared little Bella?"

I shook my head frantically and gulped. "N-no." I cursed my voice for wavering as Emmett walked of laughing, metal bat in hand.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come on love, you can get back at him. We're letting you pitch first."

My eyes widened. Edward simply chuckled and walked further away, mouthing the words 'you'll be fine.'

The storm began and a bolt flashed behind the ginormous figure of Emmett. I certainly would not be fine.

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to end it there, but I figured I most as well continue. Love me?**

* * *

I watched in horror as his huge mitts for hands clasped tighter at the bat. It looked as though it would bend easily. I hardly even noticed it when someone threw a baseball at me. My hand reached up and grabbed it out of the air. I turned confusedly at it.

How had I caught this? Oh well, I turned back to Emmett who didn't seem fazed by my performance. I wondered exactly how to go about this, how hard could I throw the ball exactly? I tossed the ball in my hands. Emmett made a grunt just before the thunder started. I smiled, this was it then.

My arm extended behind me, my grip on the ball tightening, nearly crushing it. Oops. I stepped back slightly and then pushed off on my back leg.

The ball flew forward so fast it was slightly _blurry _to me. My mouth curved into a smirk as I watched the slightly blurry ball pass right by a stunned Emmett.

There were cheers behind me, but I was entirely focused on Emmett. It took him a few moments to stop being stunned, at that point he'd growled for me to throw it again. I repeated the same steps, only this time. I threw it harder.

It felt incredible to use my strength, not just running faster. I had been so careful with my new existence, but now I was free. A bolt of lighting flashed as Emmett swung and hit the ball. He hadn't caught it right but it flew so far from his strength.

I didn't understand why he didn't run right away. So I turned and watched, mesmerized.

I had seen Edward run. But now, with the storm and rain, the clouds forming a shadowy effect on his body. He was almost ghost like. His wispy figure chased after the ball, it seemed as though he wouldn't make it in time.

I readied ready to catch it and try to tag Emmett, but in the last second Edward Jumped. There was a clash as his body returned to earth and skidded a few meters, but I had seen him catch the ball. Emmett's yell of fury affirmed that. I couldn't help it as I smirked, yes, Edward was _mine._

Alice stepped graciously towards the discarded bat. I wondered whether I should throw it less forcefully. It wasn't because I thought she was weak, no, all the times she had tugged me around to dress me proved that. It was because she was my sister, I didn't want to try to get her out.

Alice's expression blanked as she took her position, before she turned to me grinning. "As much as I love you Bells, and I appreciate the gesture. Don't go easy okay?"

My hands strengthened on the ball, but only slightly. "Alright. If you want me to."

The storm was chaotic now, I threw the ball as hard as I had with Emmett. Alice hit it better than he did, surely because she wasn't as surprised by the speed. Alice began to run immediately.

Edward was focused on my sight immediately, but he was too far from the ball. I knew he'd catch up soon but it was Rosalie who was racing towards it. She reached it, but wasn't able to catch it. I moved over to catch it from her.

The ball arched too far above me, and Alice was nearly at the third base. I couldn't miss this. I bent down, trying to follow how Edward had done it. I jumped, releasing as much energy as possible from my legs. To my utter disbelief I over shot it. I grabbed it though, somehow and landed opposite to Alice.

She had seen my display and had picked up pace. I had to tag her, but she was so far. A growl ripped through my throat to my dismay but I dashed forward.

I was so close, but she skidded at the last second. I got the ball to touch her, but it was so dusty that I didn't see if I got to her in time. Esme was there though and she seemed to know.

Alice was giggling hysterically and I stuck my hand out to help her up. She took it, even though she didn't need to. I laughed with her and turned back to Esme. "I'm afraid you're out Alice. Well done Bella."

"That was so _awesome_! How did you do that? You jumped so high and you were so fast!" She hugged me and moved away, waving. I simply smiled and shrugged.

Edward came up behind me as I was preparing to pitch to Jasper. "Love, let me."

I frowned curiously. "You've been doing great, but I want to take Jasper."

My head bobbed up and down with a quick nod. I understood now. I handed over the ball and dashed to take a place on the field.

* * *

**A/N: Can't believe baseball game's still going, oh well. I hadn't realized that Bella's change hadn't been told, I had it planned and everything! why didn't I write it in?... Hopefully it'll all be sorted next chapter. Love yah's. Great job on reviews last chapter, we are nearly at 200! Let's try get to 200 soon? don't forget to enter the competition!**

I Love all of my readers, never forget that! I am in a sweet spot in my story, wonder if it will last hmm? (Evil laugh) Maybe I will be nicer on poor Bella if I get some reviews? *Sigh* I'm a greedy tomato ain't I?

If you can't though I understand, by the way we've officially hit **100 FREAKING FOLLOWERS!** CONGRATULATIONS TO AkatsukiMercy1515 as I believe you were the hundredth! Okay so someone unfollowed so now we have TWO FREAKING HUNDREDTH FOLLOWERS! Grats to ardana

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

**Enter now as I want to start work on them ASAP!**

* * *

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	25. So it begins

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

Edward and Jasper exchanged taunts immaturely. "Don't throw like a girl Jasper, wouldn't want to look like your wife."

The whole family was laughing, everyone except Jasper. I hadn't seen Alice throw yet, but I could easily imagine with all her dancing. "Well at least I have a wife Edward."

A growl erupted from Edward's throat and mine. Jasper glanced apologetically at me quickly before turning back to Edward. "Let's get on with it then brother."

My love didn't wait another second and pitched the ball. It didn't blur like my pitch did, and I felt a slight amount of smugness. But Edward, had skill, the ball seemed to curve back and forth.

Jasper hit it, but it flew the wrong way. He swore as Esme called him out.

Everybody reset their places and Edward readied to throw again.

Jasper hit it better this time, Edward jumped to catch it but missed. The ball headed my way. I grinned and turned, sprinting towards it. It was soaring through the air, but I was faster. I jumped just before it and grabbed the ball. As my hands closed around it my back broke through the tree.

I wasn't able to catch myself and I tumbled to the ground. I kept the ball tight to my chest and went through tree after tree until I found my footing. I looked down, glad to see I still held the ball.

Dusting myself off, I headed back to my family.

To say the least, Jasper was pissed I had caught it. His reaction was worse than Emmett's. Speaking of Emmett, it was his turn again. Edward began to switch places with me but stopped. He turned to Rosalie who was grinning evilly.

"I have this. My lovely husband needs a real ass beat, no offence Bella."

I shrugged, and nodded. "None taken."

Edward took Rosalie's place, as she began teasing her husband. "So darling, you let little Bella beat you?"

Emmett growled, giving no response. Good choice.

Rosalie's throw was lacking in the strength department, but it bent outwards and then spun in. It was magical. Emmett swung and missed. Rose found that hilarious.

"Nice try babe. Again?" Rosalie smirked and threw the ball up and down.

They tried again. Emmett managed to hit it and it flew. The sound of the bat hitting the ball was even louder than thunder. I once again remembered why I was scared of him. It was clear Rose wasn't going to catch it so I bolted.

My feet pushed off against the ground, the earth flattening as I bolted for the ball. I wasn't going to catch it, it was far too fast. I hoped we'd be able to tag him out. I heard the ball land on the ground, I was only a few more steps from it.

I dived forward, only to collide with something. Cold. I jumped back to find Edward laughing and brushing himself off. "Sorry Love. I wasn't paying attention."

My head whipped to where the ball was. "Don't worry about it. He made it already."

He smiled at my frown. He pulled me too him and kissed my forehead. "We need to head back if you want a chance to bat."

I nodded against his arms and let him lead me back.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't seem to be fighting. Quite the opposite in fact, they were kissing. Everyone was standing around Alice. "Welcome back. Now, storms going to be over soon, we need to switch sides."

Emmett chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Awesome. I can get my revenge on Bellsy bear."

"Whatever you say Emmett. Let's go." I took the bat off the ground and stood. The rest of Emmett's team dashed into the field. I waited patiently for Emmett to throw the ball.

So, I just had to hit the ball. I hoped I wouldn't miss. Emmett gave one last chuckle before throwing the ball. It wasn't blurry but it spun to my right.

It was as if it were in slow motion. I had no issue readjusting the bat to hit the new path of the ball. The strength I used was over the top. I felt the bat morph slightly from the force.

The ball flew, Emmett jumped to try to grab it but he had no chance. I waited patiently to see if they could catch it. Pleased when the ball soared over Alice's head, I dashed to the first base. The space between the bases was vast, but with my vampire speed I managed to make it to the second base before I heard the ball land. I didn't pay attention to anything as I dashed to the third base, and finally home base.

Rosalie patted me on the back and congratulated me.

I watched awed as Edward stepped up to bat. I couldn't imagine how he would play it, strength of skill? Before I had the chance though. He froze.

Alice's gasp gained our attention. "Everyone group up."

We did as she asked, all of us anxious. The baseball game was all but forgotten.

Edward growled suddenly. I turned to him curiously.

"Nomad's. They want to play." Alice's tone was grave. Nomad's? As in vampires? I frowned at Edward.

"They're not like us Bella. They aren't vegetarians, nor do they have any respect. They are monsters."

Carlisle coughed and we turned to him. "We'll ask them to leave. This is our territory, I don't see why they would stay. Alice how many are there?"

My sister gained a distant look before turning to Carlisle. "There are three, but they won't leave."

Edward growled again and hissed under his breath. "The nomad's have something to do with Bella. We can't let them hurt her."

I frowned, hurt me? No way. I was a newborn. I was strong. Before I said anything Edward pulled me to him protectively. "I can't get a clear vision, but they know Bella. I think they may be the ones who turned her."

My knees felt as though they would give out. I was about to meet the monsters who turned me.

I was extremely grateful for Edward's support. I didn't think I could stand. "This changes things. Let me rip them to pieces Carlisle. I'm not letting those bastards live after what they did to my little sister."

Esme didn't even scold Emmett for his language. That wasn't a good sign. "As much as I'm tempted by that idea, we can't. We must be civil. They will leave."

Rosalie snapped. "Carlisle, what if they try to hurt Bella? You know nomad's, they lack control and live like savages."

"If they make any move to hurt her. I won't bother with your conformation Carlisle." Edward looked so determined, he meant it.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Guy's, they're going to be here in thirty two seconds."

My love growled again and pushed me behind him. I noticed the rest of my family, besides Carlisle and Esme, move in front of me as well. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't be scared Bella. They won't ever touch you."

Again I had forgotten about Jasper's gift.

Edward tensed in front of me and whispered below his breath quickly. "They're here. I can hear their thoughts."

Carlisle moved forward as the three vampires emerged from the forest.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family. May I ask what your intentions are in our territory?"

The middle one spoke up. "My name is Laurent. This is Victoria," His head gestured towards the female beside him.

I glanced around Edward to get a look at her. She had bright red hair that flowed down her back, she had bare feet and was dressed in over the top clothing. Large furs and jeans. As I looked at her Victoria's eyes met with mine and they narrowed.

Edward tensed beside me, I heard him stifle a growl. Fear over took me, she looked completely viscous. Her eyes glowed bright crimson seething hatred.

Automatically, my shields curled out, surrounding my family. Who knew if she had any powers.

Then it struck me. Why was I scared? I could simply freeze her in agonizing pain within a second.

My assessment took moments as Laurent continued. "And this is James."

The man beside Laurent was savage. Simply that, he looked like a wild beast. It was clear his hair hadn't been brushed in a long time. His clothes were filthy and tattered. His eyes were narrowed too, seething the same hate as Victoria. Laurent seemed oblivious to all of this.

"We heard your game and wondered if we could join."

Carlisle paused, for a moment I thought he would invite them to play. "I'm afraid not, the storm is about to end and we have to get home."

Laurent tilted his head. "That's a shame. I apologize for trespassing through your territory however, we were just passing through."

"Well we maintain a permanent residence here, I ask that you do not feed here. Perhaps you should continue your way to Port Angeles?"

The woman, Victoria, spoke up now. Ignoring Carlisle. "You have a newborn."

Edward growled, causing James to glare in his direction. Carlisle nodded. "Yes. We are teaching her our ways."

James stepped forward, eyes locking me into place. Frozen. "What is your name young one?"

Edwards hands suddenly pulled me back and he crouched. A hiss sounded from his throat so intense. It was as if a thousand bee's were surrounding us. "Her name is not of any importance to you. We will not ask you again. Leave now."

Laurent quickly calmed his companions and convinced them to leave. I briefly watched as they all turned and headed back towards the forests edge. Victoria's eyes did not leave mine until she reached the edge. When she did, she turned with her crimson eyes alight with amusement. Her following smirk sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**A/N: Well Bella's peace is out the window now, what's going to happen O:? I'm sad to say this story is coming to a close. There will only be a few more chapters and then the epilogue and of course the contest winners scene which I will write, may be a little OOC but I need to thank you somehow. If you want a sequel (Which I have not yet planned yet, but would work well with this) Then tell me in your REVIEW!**

**Let's try to get to 190 reviews this chapter! O: **

**!I HAVE THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS READY SOONER YOU REVIEW, SOONER I UPDATE :)!**

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

**Enter now as I want to start work on them ASAP!**

* * *

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	26. Bad move

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

Edward was sitting next to me on the couch, trying to answer the questions he could. The rest of the family were here also, listening.

Alice spoke first. We had all been so silent on the way home. "They haven't left. The future is still the same, slightly clearer."

"No. They're going to stay around. Laurent doesn't know anything. Whatever happened was before he joined the group."

Carlisle stroked his chin. "Tell us what they were thinking Edward."

"When they first saw Bella. Only Victoria recognized her," My love glanced at me briefly. "A image played through her mind. Bella was in the street. The blood is what alerted Victoria and her mate. They came and they-"

Edward couldn't finished his sentence. I knew exactly what he was talking of. He already seemed to pained, even without knowing why I was beat and broken. "They bit her. I'm assuming they thought she was dead?"

Rosalie broke Edward out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "They were so sure. They had to leave though because the cop's came. But they were sure she would be dead."

"Alright, so why are they staying?" Emmett seemed lost with where this was going.

My hands were tightly clenched in fists. "They're hate, it's so wrong. Victoria is scared of the Volturi, James is simply angry that one of his victims live. Both of them want to kill Bella."

All of my family took in shocked breaths. I even managed one of my own. First they put me through the torture of changing, and now they want to kill me? "James and Victoria are planning. They're asking around town about you, discreetly. I can't tell what their plan is yet, they don't even know themselves."

Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. "We won't let them hurt you. They aren't getting anywhere near you."

Near me. I sighed relieved. I had my family to protect me.

My family.

Charlie.

Charlie! I shot up frantically, running through the house and to the tree's. I knew my way to my house. I dashed ignoring the calls from Edward or anyone else.

I got to the door and swung it open. I didn't care for knocking. The television was on and I quickly checked the couch.

He was there sleeping. He hadn't even woken from me opening door.

I collapsed on the sofa. My body shaking with sobs. How could I do this to Charlie? Already I risked myself with him, but now I was bringing savage vampires into the equation.

I buried my head in my hands.

A light touch on my shoulder drew my attention and I turned. Edward smiled comfortingly to me. "It will be alright love. We'll watch him."

"Thanks. I'm so overwhelmed right now. How could those monsters have turned me? It isn't fair."

Edward sighed and sat next to me. "No matter what love, you are nothing like them. Everything will turn out alright."

He kissed me quickly before I was reminded of Charlies presence. I pulled back as he chuckled. "Let's go home Bella. Alice will see if they plan to come back. Besides we need to get changed before we can be watching any humans."

He gestured to my outfit and I gasped. I was, well, dirty. I had completely forgotten about the baseball game.

Edward took my hand and led me back to the house.

* * *

Everything was so unfair. My poor Bella had been beaten to near death by some monster of a human. Then changed by an actual monster. I wanted so badly to pull Bella to me and protect her, but how could I protect her from her past?

Alice was pacing around the house, watching for any changes in their plan. Emmett and Jasper were out refining their skills whilst Rosalie was helping Esme with anything. I think they were onto cleaning the bathroom.

Rosalie surprised me. She was so angry at those vampires, she needed the distraction that came from cleaning. I didn't really understand it. She had always been so inconsiderate. So stubborn.

I suppose I couldn't argue with her, Bella seemed to get anyone to love her.

Everybody noticed when Alice stopped. When she was frozen by a vision. I focused on her thoughts.

_James hands, closing around a woman's throat. "Poor Renee, too bad you had a daughter. Bella will be with you soon"_

I growled and called out for my family, filling them immediately while Alice composed herself. "They're going after someone called Renee. I believe it's Bella's mother."

Alice rejoined the group as Bella began sobbing again. I felt utterly useless. "I'll book the tickets to Phoenix. I don't think Bella should come, so that means that Edward's staying here as well."

Emmett laughed. "Finally. We get to kill them. You ready Jasper?"

My brother grinned. "Yes. How long till we get there Alice?"

"We should get there in time. As long as we leave now." Alice informed us before dashing off to her laptop. Emmett and Rosalie ran to grab the things they needed, Carlisle and Esme went to help Alice.

I stayed behind with Bella who was now calming down slightly. "Your mother will be safe and my family will take care of them. you don't have to worry much longer."

My family were finally leaving. Alice hugged Bella. "Promise to stay safe Alice. All of you stay safe."

"We promise Bella. Now take care. We'll be back before you know it." Alice smiled and everyone went to the garage. They all left in the same car. Alice would most likely be seated on Jasper's lap.

The garage door opened and they were gone. I listened as the car drove smoothly over the gravel path until they reached the street. I realized a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

We sat in silence for a while longer. Neither of us said anything. Bella was still tense, I didn't understand why. "What's wrong Love?"

She frowned. "I don't understand why they would go after my mum. She's all the way in Phoenix."

I nodded slowly. "If you're still worried about Charlie, we can go check on him?"

Bella sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Sorry, I'm just being paranoid."

I chuckled and kissed my beautiful mate's lips. "Let's go check on Charlie.

* * *

My vision had been definite. They had decided on it. I was so positive. But as we drove toward's the airport, the nagging feeling wouldn't leave me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper's voice grabbed my attention.

I sighed. "I can't escape the feeling we missed something-"

My voice trailed off as I was taken by a vision.

_"Come here Bella, or your father will die." James held Charlie over his shoulder, dumping him on the ground forcefully Victoria chuckled and did the same with a small child. The child cried and Bella whimpered._

I swore, causing my whole family to turn back to me. "STOP THE CAR! WE NEED TO GO BACK!"

* * *

**A/N: And so, sorry for the cliffy. Thank you all for reading, and for sticking with me thus far. So far I believe you want me to write a sequel, but I am still undecided. Please share your opinion on this! If I do I don't know what aspect I want to go, if you want I can add a chapter filled with a few example chapters. I sort of know what I WANT to do, but it's ultimately up to you guys, cause I love you guys (love heart) I don't know what else to say. More reviews= sooner update. Love you guys :)**

**I'm sorry if my writing hasn't been... Well. It's been difficult for me to write these chapters. My apologies if any of you have noticed.**

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

**Enter now as I want to start work on them ASAP!**

* * *

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	27. Selfless

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

I didn't understand, all the lights were on. It was far to late for him to be awake. I heard Edward growl, he noticed as well. His pace slowed, where as mine quickened.

I barely resisted the urge to dart inside with vampire speed. Edward's firm grip on my arm also helped that. "We can't rush in. I smell them, they were here."

A growl rose from my throat as I tore through the door. I was looking out for their scents now. Edward was right, they were here. I moved to the kitchen, it was clear there had been a struggle.

The cupboards were left open, the contents fallen out. There was splintered wood off the side of the kitchen table. That's when I noticed the note. Edward took it before I could and read it.

"They want us to meet them." Edward frowned.

I snarled at my lover. "Is that all they said? Where?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe the location is where we played baseball the other day."

"Let's go then!" I tugged on his arm. They had my dad! We had to hurry.

Edward didn't budge for a moment. "We shouldn't we should wait. It's clearly a trap."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You want my father to _die _Edward?"

I didn't wait for his answer as I dashed out the back of the house. I heard his following footsteps. My pace only sped up as I passed through the tree's.

It was concerning how quickly things could change. Before when I was in this forest, I was so entirely happy. I loved the look of the tree's, as though they reflected my warmth.

Now they stood as shadows, lifeless. They had left. The happiness was gone.

Edward did not protest again as I inched closer and closer to the vampires. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. So selfish.

We came to the clearing, I immediately spotted two figures in the distance.

"Come here Bella, or your father will die." James held Charlie over his shoulder, dumping him on the ground forcefully Victoria chuckled and did the same with a small child. The child cried and I whimpered.

Their voices rang tauntingly through the field. I moved closer, ignoring Edward as he pulled me back. I was stronger. He could not stop me.

I tried to freeze the vampires. I did the usual, formed a bridge between the two plates. It didn't seem to have an affect, I didn't understand.

Maybe they were too strong? It had been mentioned to me that human blood made us stronger. Was that it? Or maybe their mind was so messed up that not even they had control over themselves.

Victoria laughed. "It was almost too easy. It was so obvious your friend was a future seer. In fact, James has seen her before."

I didn't slow as I moved closer. Closer to my fate. "I was hunting her. She was special obviously, the one who changed her became oddly attached to her."

Victoria growled darkly. "I don't understand how you lived. Your blood was so appetizing. I couldn't stop."

My feet continued dragging me forward, even when Edward growled behind me. "Stop there Bella, or your father dies."

My dad stood unconscious. His head was lumpy where he had clearly been hit. My non- beating heart ached. How could I have I done this too him? I was a monster. The child next to him was crying again. Victoria bent down raising her hand to slap him.

I growled. "Stop. Don't hurt the child."

James grinned. "Why should we?"

Edward was standing further from me. I didn't understand why. I glanced at him quickly. He didn't look scared, only determined.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Victoria's laugh echoed in the surrounding forest. "We want nothing from you, only your existence."

James bent down to Charlie's limp body and kicked him in the guts. I heard the sickening crack of bone.

"Don't hurt him please. Take my life, just don't hurt anyone else."

James and Victoria both chuckled victoriously. My mate dashed closer to me but I froze him. The look he shot me didn't just break my heart, but my entire being.

If I died I would hurt him.

But I couldn't let two people die just because of my selfishness.

My eyes went back to the two vampires. I knew what I had to do.

As I pulled out my shield the vampires didn't move. They were beckoning to come forward and I smiled. I smiled at them.

I took enjoyment at watching their expressions blank. Their limp bodies staggering in their spot. I pulled my shield back from my head, for a brief second. My thoughts focusing on getting four simple words out to my mate. The one my soul was bound, the one I would love even after death.

_I love you Edward, forever._

* * *

They weren't nearly as intimidating as they thought they were, their snarls didn't send fear through me. Bella was preoccupied talking to them. I took the time to plan.

I couldn't attack them straight away, they would just kill Charlie or the kid. Or both.

If I could distract them, or Bella froze them. Yes Bella could freeze them.

But something stopped me. If she could freeze them, why hadn't she already?

She wasn't stupid. I knew that. So there must be a reason she didn't. I dashed closer to her, wanting to comfort her. I could see she was considering to end her existence for her father. But I knew there must be another way.

She did the unthinkable.

She froze me.

My love of my life. The only reason for my existence.

Was giving up.

I gave her the only look I could. _How could you?_

She turned back to the vampires and I saw their expressions blank. Bella opened her mind briefly, muttering four precise words.

_I love you Edward, forever._

And then the three vampires collapsed.

* * *

My mind didn't respond at first, but luckily my body did. I dashed forward and pulled my love into my arms.

Her face was blank, her eyes closed.

My body began shaking, my throat closing. My eyes burned as I gasped for breath that I didn't need.

"No Bella. No. No. No" I pulled her closer to me, her limp body seeming so fragile.

I was remotely aware that after a few moments my family entered.

I was very aware of being pulled from my mate.

"Let me go bastards!" I yelled every foul name I could before punching whoever held me in the guts and dashing forward. Back to my Bella.

But someone caught me, and then a second pair of arms were around me, dragging me outside.

* * *

Carlisle went straight to Bella. Rosalie and Esme went to the humans. I went with Carlisle, seeing that he would need my help.

"We need to get her back home." Carlisle pulled her limp body from the ground and handed her to me.

I nodded and stood up. She was so limp, how could she be alive? I pulled her into my arms and headed outside to the cars.

I quickly glanced around. My love was outside with Emmett restraining Edward. He wouldn't let us anywhere near Bella. He had to calm down.

Rosalie held the baby boy in her arms as Esme looked over Charlie. I knew Charlie and the boy would be fine from my visions.

My eyes wandered down to the limp bodies of the other two vampires. They were clearly dead, although I didn't understand how.

Their eyes were open, staring at nothing and not responding to Carlisle's waving hand. Their bodies were bent in odd ways from when they fell. I looked down to Bella once again. She couldn't be dead. Not my sister. Not Bella.

I carried her outside and went straight to the car. I didn't resist when Edward pulled her out of my arms. Jasper sat next to him murmuring his apologies for letting him go. I didn't care. Emmett would be staying behind to burn the bodies of the other two vampires.

Edward hardly waited as he dashed out of the car and into the house.

I waited behind, knowing there wasn't anything I could do. "Go inside and watch Edward Jazz. I'm going to wait for Carlisle and Rosalie."

My mate nodded and kissed me on the cheek before dashing inside.

I collapsed to the ground. Finally breaking down and letting my sobs consume me. Bella couldn't be dead. Not because of my mistake.

I was to blame if she died. I was the one who failed to protect her father.

Rosalie came back carrying to child. I frowned at her. "We don't have anything else to do with him. It's weird though. It's like I know him."

She tilted the baby towards me and I gasped. His eyes. Were the exact brown of Charlie's.

"It can't be his kid." I shook my head. Bella would have known.

My sister sighed and began walking towards the home. Carlisle passed us in a hurry. "Let's go inside, this boy looks hungry. Esme took Charlie home after Carlisle checked up on him. She'll buy some supplies for the kid."

The house was eerily quiet. almost my whole family were upstairs. I wanted to join them but I knew it would only make it worse, they needed room.

Rosalie placed the child down on the couch. It was odd, he wasn't crying anymore.

She must have noticed as well. "He's a strong kid. He must miss his parents so much."

"We'll find them. He'll be safe with us until we do." I bent down in front of the child and smiled. It probably wasn't all that warm, I didn't feel any amount of happiness. The child laughed though and reached out. I flinched slightly, confused. Rosalie chuckled quietly as the child's small hands wrapped around my short hair.

* * *

Bella was alive. I didn't understand what was wrong though. Her pupils responded to stimulus, unlike the other vampires. I turned to my son. "What happened?"

"She used her gift. Did something to their minds." Edwards grip on Bella's hand tightened.

I frowned. "It's clear she's unconscious. I'm not sure if she will wake."

My other son sent out a wave of calm. I assumed Edward was in more pain than he was showing. My poor son, my poor daughter. Neither of them deserve this.

"Carlisle."

My mind was preoccupied. "Hmm?"

"Carlisle. I can hear her thoughts."

My eyes shot to him. "What?"

"I can hear her thoughts. Her shield isn't working. It's hardly blocking them at all."

Strange. What did she do? I couldn't come up with this on my own. I should call Eleazar. "Carlisle. Help her, please? Tell me what to do."

"It's like she's in a coma. It's all I can relate this too. I've never seen this happen to vampires."

We all just stared at Bella. She looked so empty, her face was a mask. She could have been dead.

"What do we do then Carlisle?" Edwards voice was grave. Hopeless.

In all my years of medical training, I would've thought I had more knowledge than this. But the answer was simple. "We wait until she wakes up."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I hope we can get to 200 reviews. As we are near the end I probably won't update till we do :) **

**Love you guys! (Extra long chapters- fast updates, review please?)**

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

**Enter now as I want to start work on them ASAP!**

* * *

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	28. Awake

**HOLY COW GUYS WE GOT 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Super long chapters till the end for you guys 3**

**Lets try to get to 300 reviews, cause 'why not?'**

**Not a goal though, just most as well bump this story up as high as possible (heh heh)**

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

**POV's are back by popular demand!**

**Second last chapter- :(**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_The sun shone through the canopy of tree's, casting patterns of light on our skin. His face set in a permanent smile. The tree's around us seemed to protect us. They were our protectors. They shielded us from things we didn't want to ever remember._

_I was so alike to him. We both had things, torturous things we didn't want to relive. Even if they were just memories._

_"This is nice. We should come here more often." It was true. The meadow seemed to bloom when we were near. It's bright tones contrasting so noticeably to our skin. Even though it was sparkling in the sun._

_Edward chuckled, his chest vibrating against my back in the most pleasing way. "I thought you would like it."_

_Flowers blanketed us. Adding comfort that we would never feel. Textures that seemed to same to our fingertips. The same as the rough bark of wood or the soft fur of a kitten._

_Would it be too much to ask for us to stay here? I turned to my love, the purest source of happiness in my existence._

_Except he wasn't there._

_"Edward?" I panicked. Jumping up from the ground, I raced towards the trail of his scent. Where could he have gone? I was selfish to have not paid more attention._

_My breathing sped up, panicking. I emerged somewhere in a deserted ally way. The moon barely casting any light for me to make out my loves figure._

_He was pushed up against a wall, my nails carving holes in his neck._

My nails? Moon? What-

_His blood dripped down, coating my hand in the purest form of relief. The red mixture splashed against the pavement floor and I snarled. "What a waste. Edward, you dare to make me waste such precious substance?"  
_

_I pulled his neck to my mouth and drank greedily. Inhaling his scent, indulging in his savory blood._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I waited. I sat by her side. She continued to lie there, motionless. Her face remained the same blank mask. Her hair never growing an inch. Her chest continued to move.

My family tried to get me to hunt but it was half-hearted. They understood and even wanted me to stay with her.

Their thoughts were so hard to block, all of them felt guilty. All of them were sad. All of them were hopeless. They didn't think Bella would wake.

Alice's was the worse. She blamed herself so much. The way she was making up for it was searching the future constantly. It was murky but it gave me faith. Bella and I walking together. She would wake one day.

And the other was through the child.

Rosalie had taken care of the child. All the family had tried to get me to see it. To see how he was so much like Bella. Carlisle proposed that a part of Bella's mind was morphed into his. But I knew it was more than that.

A part of her existence was absorbed by him.

I couldn't face that.

The child so far had proved to have no family. No one had reported him missing. The last I bothered to hear they wanted to adopt him.

Only Emmett understood what I was going through. It was on a basic level, but he still understood. He tried to help me with my quest.

Bella's thoughts were in disarray, I was trying to help her but whenever I tried I'd only confused her more.

It was rare she had a single thought, most of the time it had to do with something I didn't understand. For days now I had sat beside her.

_I'm thirsty. So thirsty. _My eyes whipped to my loves face. "Do you want to hunt?"

I'd learned not to call her by her name. That only seemed to confuse her more. To my despair she began thinking as to what hunting was. And then she was trapped in the vision of killing a human. I knew it wasn't hers.

Carlisle had come up with many theories, the leading one that Bella had managed to absorb Victoria and James. So they were dead and now stuck inside her.

I didn't think that was fully true. But I had no other ideas.

Emmett came up the stairs and joined me. He must have heard me speak to her. _Eddie, You need to hunt yourself._

I didn't even bother to growl at his nickname, only lean closer to my love.

"Edward. Please." Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to shrug him off.

His mind turned angry for a brief second before he sighed. "What did she think this time?"

"She was thirsty. I offered for her to go hunting."

My brother frowned. "Then what did she think?"

"She was confused about the word hunting. Then she became lost in a memory of drinking human blood."

Emmett nodded. "Victorias or James?"

"I couldn't tell this time." I admitted defeated. I wanted so badly to help my love, but I couldn't even understand her thoughts.

"Don't beat yourself up. Have you tried repeating what she thinks? Maybe she can't keep that one thought for long."

I frowned, that might work. "But what will that accomplish?"

"Introduce your question slowly, like talking to an idiot," I growled at his insult but he ignored me. "She isn't able to think about the meaning. You have to bring it in slowly. A few words at a time."

The edges of my mouth turned up in a smile. This made sense, and it was something I hadn't tried. "You're a genius Emmett!"

"Not really, I just know how to speak monkey." He chuckled and left.

I went back to staring at my beautiful Bella. Waiting for her next thought.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Endless nightmares. I wasn't sleeping though, or was I?

Living through memories of someone else. Their thoughts delusional, mad. Wanting to kill someone, rip them to pieces and feast on their misery.

These couldn't be my thoughts could they? But of course they were, I wanted to tear that human apart. I wanted to slowly strangle that girl to death.

I hated this. I didn't want to have these thoughts, these sick, delusional thoughts.

The worst were the memories.

They seemed almost real.

I hoped they weren't.

The first that had hit me was a recent one, drinking the blood of a young girl, enjoying the way her father begged for me to stop. But I didn't of course, enjoying the way humans feared us.

And then when I killed the father, it was so easy.

This thought only lasted a fraction of a second, but the pain of doing this act, the pain of living through it. Was unbearable.

Someone's voice sounded faintly, breaking into my thoughts. "It wasn't you Bella. You have never hurt anyone."

And that only made it worse.

Bella. Who was she? Memories flooded through me. Bruised and battered, left bleeding to death on the sidewalk. Her scent so strong, so appealing. My mouth filled with venom. She was such an easy picking, her blood so glorious.

The surroundings were dim, tainted by my thirst for this girls blood.

This was not my memory. But it was.

Following this was another one, that seemed even less mine. But I knew it was, it must be.

Abandoned parking lot, lights blaring.

It was dark as I made my way from the store. I noticed the boy's from my school and waved happily. They waved back, sloppily. one nearly tripped over. I scrunched my nose, they were drunk.

I groaned and continued my way to the bus stop. I must remind my mother to buy me a car. The boy's followed me. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I sped up and headed towards the closest street lamp.

Then their arms grabbed onto mine. My screams were unheard by anyone. Trapped. Alone.

The vision was gone, replaced by another. I knew it would return though. I didn't want it to.

At some point a hand on mine, squeezed tightly. Whose hand? Was this a memory?

I hated not knowing, I hated being trapped, split. My mind being bombarded with memories that weren't mine.

But who was I? If some of these weren't my memories, whose were they?

I tried desperately to voice these questions. To say anything.

It was impossible to focus though. To try to talk. My mind was shattered. I couldn't even manage to consider what time it was.

There was only one thought, one train of focus that I could follow.

And it was about the boy. The one who I had saved in more ways than one.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

The child was adorable. Absolutely adorable. He must have only been a few years old, but he seemed to understand everything that we said.

"Do you want to see Bella again?" I lifted him up and smiled at him, his following laugh was glorious.

We hadn't named him yet, in fear that we may loose him. But already it had been nearly a week and no one has looked for him. Carlisle keeps checking at the hospital. Social services allowed us to keep him. I'm fairly sure my wonderful father bribed them. "Yes pwease Wosawie."

I chuckled at how he spoke, and heard Esme laugh from the kitchen. I picked the child up and slowly made my way to Bella's room. We had bought a bed for her, it seemed odd to keep her lying on a couch.

Edward as always was seated next to her, staring at her. He was hardly ever in the real world. Always listening to Bella's thoughts. In some sick way, he had gotten what he wanted. To hear Bella's thoughts.

The child in my hands tugged at my arms. I didn't understand the connection between Bella and him, but I wasn't going to stop him. I placed him down and he crawled up next to her still frame. Sitting down and playing with her hair.

He had grown so accustomed to our cold skin. It worried me, was this normal? But there were more important things to worry about. And she was right in front of me.

Bella's hair shimmered in the boys hands. "Hi Bella. Today Wosalie made me Waffuls."

She didn't respond.

"They werwnt vewy nice but I ate them anyway. They like to cook for me." I frowned. He didn't like them? I could make him something else.

I moved closer to gain the child's attention. "If you don't like it tell us, we are more than happy to make something else for you."

He simply shook his head and continued to play with Bella's hair. I took the time to talk to Edward. "Any change?"

He took a moment to respond. His gaze didn't leave Bella's face. "She is thinking about the child."

"What?"

He repeated what he just said and I shook my head. "What about the child?"

"She wants to answer him, but she doesn't know how-" His voice trailed off and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand it. My baby, my husband, had a better understanding. Maybe I should grab him. "Wosalie, why isn't Bella tawking?"

"Oh sweety, you know why. She's not feeling too well." I bent down next to him and patted his cheek lightly.

He was so mature for his age. The thought of Bella sick visibly saddened him.

"You want to answer him." Edward's voice was formal, business like. I turned to question him but realized he was talking to Bella.

Both the child and I quieted, watching their exchange. "You want to talk to him."

"You want to talk to him, why?" Edward was concentrating incredibly hard. I watched Bella's face but it stayed impassive.

Edward sighed and repeated what he had said. After a few minutes a huge smile broke out of his face and he addressed the child for the first time. "Bella say's she likes waffles. She asks that you try them again."

I stood frozen. Did he just share a conversation with Bella? The child in my arms squirmed and placed his hand on Bella's cheek. "Okay. I will twy them again for you."

And then he looked at me and asked me to take him back downstairs. I nodded, stunned and took him downstairs where Esme was waiting.

She took the child in her arms. "Go and talk to Edward, I know you want too."

My legs carried me upstairs. Emmett was already there. "You had a conversation with her?"

He didn't take his gaze from Bella. "Yes. Emmett's idea worked."

"This was your idea?" My husband stood in the corner of the room.

He chuckled and nodded.

I very much wanted to kiss my husband right now.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella's thoughts were muddled again. Visions that I didn't understand. I was featured often in them, but I was misplaced. It confused her so much. I wanted to help her, to help her sort things out.

I waited patiently for her to have another solid thought. Another that I can latch onto and make sense of for her.

My mind was exhausted from her thoughts, I could only imagine how she felt.

Her thoughts continued to be muddled. I sat beside her patiently. The boy seemed to had focused her thoughts though, why was that? The connection she had with him, maybe I should meet the child. It was as though she loved him, every time a muddled though of him came across it was happy.

Corrupted as her brain was, I was beginning to understand it. It was as if her mind had been split. Whatever she had done, only she could reverse it. I could help her work through it, but her gift would ultimately be needed to repair the damage.

To get her gift, I needed to help her to focus. To divide the true thoughts from the wrong. To be able to stay on track of the thought.

I was patient, anything for Bella. When her focused thought came I listened intently. _My arm hurts._

"Your arm hurts." I repeated for her, as though I was talking to a monkey. Even though I was disgusted to imagine her as one.

_My arm hurts. _She repeated.

"Your arm hurts. Why?" I prompted her slowly. Making sure to keep only few details in it. No names, no other subjects like which arm.

_My arm hurts. Move it please._

My eyes roamed over the sheets that covered her before pulling them back. Her right arm was twisted uncomfortably and I fixed it gently.

I nearly missed the inaudible sigh that left her precious lips.

It was the first sound she had made in weeks. I couldn't resist pushing her. "You can speak."

_I can speak_. Her thoughts focused but were confused, she didn't think she could speak.

"You can speak. Speak." Her thoughts were lost then. And I had been so close!

Her mind became a mess again and I groaned. It would take an extreme amount of patience.

I pushed off the chair and let go of my love's hand for the first time in weeks. I left my mates room for the first time in weeks.

To say the least, my family were shocked to see me.

My attention went off them though, to the boy who seemed to have Bella's love.

"May I meet him?" My voice was faint, unsure. Unused.

Rosalie coughed nervously but handed him over. The boy simply stared at me and smiled happily.

I was stunned. He looked so much like Bella had in her memories. Bella's chocolate brown eyes, her ruby brown hair. And Charlie's curls. I felt a small smile grow on my face.

And then he spoke, topping everything. "Edward."

The voice, so melodious, so vampire-like. So much like Bella's.

My body froze, my breathing shut down. I waited for the boy to speak again. "I'm glad to finawy meet you."

He sounded so happy. "I'm, uh, glad to meet you too-"

My voice drifted off, realizing I didn't know his name. As if reading my thoughts he comforted me. "I don't remember my name. They've been weffewing to me as 'the boy'."

Faint chuckles filled the room. This boy was so mature, so much like Bella. I listened into his thoughts curiously. _He looks so sad. I should help him._

The boy tugged on my sleeve. "Take me to Bella pwease."

I nodded numbly and walked to Bella's room. Setting the boy on the bed.

He crawled up to Bella and tugged on her hair. "Bella. You need to wake up."

_Wake up. The boy. _She began remembering the boy except he was being killed by some unknown vampire. I cringed, why must she suffer such violent thoughts?

"Bella. Wake up. You're not sick."

_Not sick. Wake up. The boy. _Her thoughts were crossing again, loosing her focus.

The boy then did something unexpected. He crawled closer to Bella. And slapped her.

Of course Emmett found this hilarious, his booming laughter filled the room. Rosalie sucked in a shocked breath along with Esme.

But I was focused on Bella.

Her thoughts had blanked immediately. And her breathing froze. I didn't know what to do.

I waited ten painstakingly long seconds.

And then Bella's eyes opened. And they found me.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, the length of this chapter. Wewth. Do I get bonus reviews for it :D?**

**I tried to slow it down like you suggested, hope it worked :)**

**Also again, still undecided on doing a sequel or not. I probably will, I'll start drafting the chapter. But tell me if you want me to or not :)**

Thankyou again everyone, and I will be** holding a competition for someone to request a scene.** You can have my version of the beautiful Cullen family (Or other) do whatever you want! How? **Review and suggest a scene,** I will roll a die or something and see what number reviewer wins! **This is a thank you to you all!** If you want help with your idea say that and I will expand on whatever you have so far, so include that!

**Enter now as I will be starting soon!**

**P.S No authors note will be on final chapter- there will be a chapter after it (Chapter 30) where I will have AN, competition winners scene and preview of the sequel. (Not Definite)**

* * *

I've been inspired by one of my reader's to start another story, it's mostly going to be pre-written. Here is the info, check it out?:  
Being Bella

The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?

/s/9758350/1/Being-Bella

P.S I am looking for a Beta for this story, if you're interested and willing to edit large amounts of text every couple of weeks then pm me.


	29. Goodbye

**Thankyou again to all my readers, I love all of you!**

**SM owns Twilight ETC**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

At first Bella didn't move. She simply stared at me, her dull golden eyes un-moving.

Nobody was moving.

Bella began breathing again. She sat up slowly, her eyes not moving from mine.

She tilted her head slightly. Her head was still silent.

But that didn't make sense? Had her shield returned?

"Bella?" I took a step closer, slowly. Judging each individual moment.

She cringed back against the bed frame and I dropped my head.

I had upset her, acted to quickly. Perhaps I should leave.

But then I was flying backwards and I slammed through a wall. An angry hiss sounding from somewhere. Then something pierced into my shoulder and I cried out in pain.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The little squirt punched Bellsy bear! It was so hilarious! I couldn't contain my laughter.

The rest of my family took in shocked breaths, but I was so proud. The little guy had spirit.

But then I stopped. Bella had woken up.

And she jumped at Edward.

None of us moved, it was so unexpected. I reacted first _finally_, Bella was hurting Edward!

I charged forward and pulled her off him. By now Alice had regained her composure and was taking Edward away.

Jasper came and helped me with a now sobbing Bella.

Carlisle went to check on Edward, Esme and Rosalie took the kid.

I hope he hadn't watched that.

Bella collapsed in my arms, her entire being shaking. I turned to Jasper. "What's going on?"

"She's so guilty." He couldn't speak. Neither of us knew what to do. I figured it's best we keep her from Edward.

I pulled her shaking figure into my arms and set her down at the bed. Jasper's calming waves eased my tension slightly, but it seemed to have no effect on Bella. "What should we do Emmett?"

My hands stroked softly along my little sisters back. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond. Did I still have to talk to her like a child? "Something is wrong."

Bella slowed and nodded slightly. "Something is wrong. What is wrong?"

"He- I- Hate. I'm confused." Her voice was shaky and she curled up on herself.

Jasper coughed. "You hate someone." Again Bella nodded. "Who do you hate?"

"All of you. None of you. I don't know!" She shouted and began sobbing louder. I was ashamed to admit I wasn't keeping up with any of this.

Alice entered then and shoved me out of the way. She took Bella in her arms and smoothed her hair, muttering soothing words. "It's alright Bella. It will all be alright. There's no need to cry."

Jasper murmered a lame excuse to leave. I wanted to join him. I hated to see my Bellsy cry. But I knew I needed to stay, untill she was okay with Edward. I was her best form of communication. "You're upset."

My pixie sister remained quiet, simply smoothing Bella's hair. "Why are you upset?"

Bella shook her head quickly. "I hate him, but I love him. I didn't want to hurt him. But I did and I want to again. I'm so confused."

Her breathing hitched again as another round of sobs began. I didn't understand. I looked worryingly to Alice. "I don't understand Alice."

"Rosalie actually knows more about this. I'll go get her, watch the child for her. Hold Bella Emmett and remember everything she says." Alice moved over slightly and I slid into her place. She dashed quickly out of the room and I took Bella's head in my arms.

"It's a nice day today." My attempts at conversation were feeble, but Bella's lips curved slightly. A tiny smile.

She sighed. "I like the sun."

"I do as well. Too bad I just can't go out in public on a day like this." I chuckled slightly. Imagining a humans reaction.

Bella nodded slowly with understanding. "I'm thirsty."

Rosalie came in the room then, again I switched places. Rosalie kissed her forehead lightly. "Hello Bella."

Little Bellsy frowned. "Bella?"

My love looked to me panicked. "What is your name?"

"I- I don't know." Bella began sobbing again and I swore beneath my breath.

I looked to Rosalie frantically. "What do we do? Where do we start?"

Rose shook her head. I swore again and left the room. I had to find Edward.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My love had bit me.

She had attacked me.

"Edward you'll be fine in a few hours. The pain may last longer as the venom is already in your system. I'm unable to do anything about that." Carlisle looked sympathetically towards me before cleaning the office.

Jasper was sending an absurd amount of calmness towards me.

It wasn't helping.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking to Bella downstairs. "I- I don't know."

I heard as Emmett swore. "What do we do? Where do we start?"

After a few moments he then proceeded to climb up the stairs to me. Everyones minds were numb, shocked. Nobody understood what was going on.

But I did.

"Edward. You need to get down there. You know what's going on don't you?" Emmett paced nervously in front of me. His thoughts frantic, muddled. But he was sure that I could help Bella.

I shook my head. "I can't help her Emmett. She hates me."

Emmett growled and grabbed my face in his hands. "You KNOW she loves you Edward. And I KNOW you love her. You love her right?"

"Yes. Of course, forever."

He growled again. "Then get your ASS down there and help her. Don't you dare make me fucking drag you. Because I will."

My eyes widened. Never had Emmett talked like this. Taken control like this.

It was what I needed.

I pushed off from my chair and dashed downstairs. The halls passed in a blur.

Rosalie was comforting Bella. When I entered I did it slowly, waiting at the doorway.

My love didn't attack me. That was a start.

I smiled cautiously. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm- I'm sorry about before." She chewed her lower lip, a quirk of hers I'd always loved.

My hands clasped in front of me. "It's alright."

Rosalie looked between us quickly, confused. "Is it alright if I leave?"

I looked to Bella. "I think so. He doesn't look like he will hurt me."

My sister chuckled. "I think you can take him if he tries. Good luck, Bella."

To my surprise, Bella didn't look nearly as confused as before with the name. "Um- Thanks. Rosalie."

Rose brushed passed me. Smiling reassuringly.

I turned back to Bella. She seemed to be leaning towards me. I moved just inside the door, closing it behind me. "I remember you. I just- It's not all _my _memories."

"I understand." My hands flinched, I so badly wanted to take her in my arms and hug her.

She chewed her lip again. "I know I'm supposed to love you. I'm just finding it hard. Some of the memories, the thoughts, they seem so real."

"What thoughts, what memories?" I prompted her.

Again, she chewed her lip. "I'm not sure which ones to mention. At any point did I rip your head off?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. I'm sure I would remember that."

"So, it was more of a fantasy then, something I wanted."

Sighing I scratched the back of my neck. "It wasn't what you wanted. Do you remember what happened a few nights ago? At the field?"

"There are so many versions. Can you explain it to me?" Bella patted the chair across from her.

Something inside me rejoiced that she wanted me so close. I happily sat down and explained the night to her.

Bella took it fairly well. I was pleased. Maybe we really could work through this. "Edward?"

I blinked slowly. She had addressed me by my name. "Yes?"

"You need to leave." Bella pulled her knees up and began rocking back and forth.

I nodded stunned and walked towards the door. "Alright. Do you need anything else?"

"Send Carlisle in. Please." Bella hid her face behind her hair.

I cringed and closed the door, heading to get Carlisle.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I'm hurting him Carlisle." My hands trembled. Thoughts of Edward spun around my head. Not many of them were good.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella. We can work through this. It'll take time."

"Carlisle. I can't love any of you, not like this. I need to fix it. I know you know how to fix it. So why aren't you telling me?"

He sighed and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. "When you were unconscious. I took a scan of your brain. To put it simply, damage was done to the memory-controlling system of your brain. I don't know how, but you shouldn't have any memory right now."

I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "Your gift, it's keeping your memory, along with James and Victoria's. The assumption is that, if you sever whatever hold there is on James and Victoria's being, you will loose your memory. The extent of the damage on your brain, I can't tell how much of your memory you will loose."

"But, I won't have to deal with Victoria's or Jame's thoughts anymore?"

"No, but you need to understand. I can't guarantee the extent of your memory loss. It may be so damaged that you won't remember anything, nor ever will. Bella, the pain you're putting Edward through now, it's nothing compared to never knowing his name. Never being able to share happy memories with him."

My hands clenched into fists. "I can't be around him. Every second I'm debating whether to kill him or not. I know I'm hurting him with whatever choice I make. But this," I gestured to myself. "This is hurting me more."

"You have time to think about this, I mean, do you even know how to fix this?"

I found myself chuckling. "Yes. Carlisle?" He hummed his acknowledgement. "I just thought I should tell you goodbye. I may not be able to wait much longer."

His eyes widened before he took a steadying breath. And then I found myself wrapped in his arms.

I can't say I was comfortable with this, but Victoria or James hadn't hated Carlisle. So the thoughts were easy to dismiss.

Carlisle left the room after I asked him to see Alice.

She was in my room within seconds. It brought back the memories of her. I had to tell her. "Alice. You were in a psychiatric hospital."

Alice gasped, but didn't make a move to interrupt me. "They used shock therapy. That's why you can't remember." That's all I knew. I hoped it would be enough.

"Oh, thank you Bella. I'm going to miss you, I would ask for you to change your mind. But I know it's set." Alice was sobbing as she took me in her arms.

I hugged her warmly, my mind too overwhelmed to consider ways to kill her. Like James so badly wanted to. "You need to promise me something Alice."

"What Bella? Anything."

My voice shook, my eyes stinging with tears that would never fall. "Don't let Edward stop me. If it's as bad as Carlisle thinks, make sure he doesn't blame himself. None of you can blame yourselves." Alice sobbed once, loudly. "And, if I'm too bad. If you're being hurt by me. Send me away. I don't know if I can myself."

Alice began sobbing then. She knew it was real. She had accepted it.

I did too. I may be about to forget my sister.

Stare at her without knowing her name.

I sent Alice away before I started sobbing. It was time for me to say goodbye to everyone. I asked her for Jasper next.

It was odd, it was like I was about to die.

I suppose I was about to die, in a way.

Jasper came in. There wasn't much I needed to tell him, much I needed to ask from my brother.

He knew that. He sat down and held my hand gently, sending calming waves.

I looked out my window, the sun was setting in the most beautiful way.

"We can work through this Bella. I hate to be selfish, but please? Don't do this. Even if the chance is minor that you will remember. If you forget, I don't know how I will cope with it. How any of us will cope with it."

My head shook slowly. I couldn't be selfless anymore. I wanted to, and he was being so rude asking me to. "I can't Jasper. You know how much it hurts me."

He shook his head slowly and we both turned to look out the window.

Jasper left, but I was too distracted watching the birds that flew from tree-top to tree-top.

I wondered briefly what they would taste like.

But then I was reminded of my father, for his blood was the most recent I had smelt. The most recent that was appealing. Not to me of course, but to James and Victoria.

What would we do about my Dad? We would have to tell him I was dead.

I stopped the train of thought as I begun to envision my teeth piercing his skin, his blood pouring down my mouth-

He would be okay. I would make Esme promise. I listened as Jasper asked for Esme now. Edward was hopefully out hunting. I didn't want him to be here. He was the person most likely to change my mind.

"Bella. I love you. You will always be part of the family. No matter what happens, whether you remember us or not. We'll look after you." Esme was suddenly by my side.

I was glad she wasn't sobbing, although I could see she wanted to. "Thank you Esme. You have to promise me something." Esme nodded weakly, her eyes moving from mine to stare at our hands. "Take care of Charlie. Renee as well, although she has Phil now."

Esme let out a breath. "Of course Bella. Of course."

I then let her hold me, smoothing my hair. My heart was being torn in two, her compassion demanded my love.

But I so badly wanted to end her existence.

It had been worth it though, right? I had saved the boy and Charlie.

"Goodbye Bella. I'll see you soon." Esme dashed out of the room.

I wasn't offended by her quick departure. I heard her muffled sobs in the loungue room.

Emmett and Rosalie were sent in. I supposed both of them needed each other's support.

I teased Emmett easily as he entered. "I'm not dying Emmett. Don't cry on me."

"Oh Bellsy Bear. You know I would never cry." He took me in one of his bear hugs. The notion sent a wave of fear and anger through me.

After I asked him politely to let go he did and sent me an apologetic glance. "Do you want me to get the child Bella?"

"No, I don't need to say my farewells to Chris." I didn't. I would remember Chris forever.

Rosalie gasped quietly. It was the first time I'd mentioned the child's name. I'd known it all along of course, as well as the fact that I'd- _Victoria- _Had killed his parents.

I didn't want to talk anymore, I was so tired of fighting the urge to kill everyone in the house.

Rosalie and Emmett knew. They also knew that I needed to speak to Edward.

Which is what I didn't want to do.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie met me upstairs, sobbing. I wasn't entirely sure why. Until I heard her thoughts.

The growl that escaped my throat was so intense, I actually scared myself slightly.

The door slammed against the wall, surely ruining some of the plaster.

Bella flinched, but I didn't stop. "How dare you Bella? You can't do this to me again. You _can't _leave me again!"

I shouted at her and watched as she flinched back. "I have to Edward. I can't hate you and love you at the same time! Want to rip your head off and kiss you!"

"Please Bella! What you're about to do, it will hurt me more! Each day you'll forget, not knowing who you are, or where you are. I'll have to get to know you again each day. Get you to love me each day only to have you forget again! We may not even have a day, you may only remember for that of thirty seconds!"

Bella was sobbing now. But I still couldn't shut my mouth. "Do you want that Bella? What you'll be doing, it will hurt me. Do you want to hurt me?"

"I have to be selfish Edward. I have to do this. I want to love you!" She slammed her fist against the mattress, splitting the bed frame.

I stopped speaking and rushed to her side, pulling her shaking figure to my chest. I ignored the way she tensed, the way she stopped breathing.

My family were waiting at the doorway now. All of them without hope. All of them accepting that this is what Bella wanted.

I just had to accept it now.

"You can't Bella. Please. Please don't." My words were a plea now. I was being so unbelievably stubborn, selfish.

But I can't loose Bella again.

Bella took a deep staggering breath. "I have too."

And that was it. There was no changing her mind.

I would have to put up with her never knowing my name, never remembering anything.

But I would.

Because I loved her.

I could let her go, knowing she would be happy.

Except she wouldn't remember it.

"I love you Bella." I pulled her head to my mouth, inhaling her scent.

"I love you Bella." I kissed her head and ran my hand all the way down her arm.

"I love you Bella." My throat tightened, my eyes stinging unbelievably.

As I sobbed my love laid her head back against my chest.

She closed her eyes.

_My_ Bella opened her shattered mind, for the last time.

Whispering five precise words.

_I love you Edward, forever._


	30. AN, Sequel and Competition winner!

**A/N:** So there we go. The end of the first book. I'm sorry that the ending wasn't a better standard, hopefully one day I will go back and re-write it. It was just so incredibly impossible for me to write, you literally have NO IDEA!

I just want to again express my **extreme appreciation to all of my readers**. I certainly wouldn't have written 29 chapters without all of your support!

Even though this story is finished **(Guy's calm down. THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL O:!) **Continue to review/ follow ETC (If you want) I will continue reading reviews, it's always inspiring and often helpful!

**Ending Summary**

Bella killed James and Victoria by taking in James and Victoria's being (Soul) This was by connecting her mind to theirs with her shield. This caused her to have James and Victoria's memories, thoughts ETC.

She hated Edward and wanted to kill him because of this, so she sought out Carlisle's help.

Carlisle informed her that if she removed her link to their being (soul's) that she would loose her memory.

In the end Bella couldn't live with hating Edward, so she sever her ties to Victoria and Jame's beings (Soul's)

Effectively Bella now suffers from amnesia.

I hope this clear's it up for you guy's :)

* * *

**So *Squeel* Sequel!**

**Here's the info guise!**

/s/9795138/1/Vampiric-without-a-memory-Bella-as-a- vampire

**Vampiric without a memory- Bella as a vampire**

Sequel to: {*Vampiric from the beginning- Bella as a Vampire* What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to Forks? If she had more time to work on her gift?} Bella has lost her memory, how will she cope? And what happens when the volturi get involved? Edward's and Bella's POV! Please review!

* * *

So without further ado, here is the contests winner's scene. The winner was jlove34 {jlove34 10/16/13 . chapter 24 Good chapter. I want to see Bella and Jessica get in a fight. I hate Jessica's character. Lol.} Thank you for all your entries. This is entirely for you guy's, my wonderful, amazing, kind, inspiring, incredible, beautiful... (Massive list which I won't bother you with.) readers! [I should mention this was chosen by random dot org- website- I had no choice in the winner.]

**(Set before Edward and Bella were dating, before she learned more about her gift ETC. Still it is slightly OOC but bare with me. None the less, I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!)**

_-Bella's POV-_

"Just stop Emmett. Please!" I held my hands in front of my face, the stench of whatever Emmett held was killing me!

His booming laughter filled the cafeteria. "Come on Bellsy Boo, afraid of a little onion?"

Oh god. Onion! I growled far too quietly for humans to hear. "Emmett. Restrain yourself or I'll have to do it for you."

I was surprised when Edward came to my rescue._ Rescue_? What, where did that come from? "Calm down Eddie boy, or do you want a taste of avocado?"

Oh damn- did he just?

Suddenly Emmett groaned, I opened my eyes to find him flat on his back, Edward's foot pressing against his chest. "Eat it Emmett."

Alice and Rosalie were doing their best not to laugh. Jasper seemed to want to join the fight.

I was pre-occupied.

Jessica Stanley, school b-i-t-c-h, was on her way over. How did she even have the nerve? Her steps were confident though, and she walked straight up to me.

"Well, seems like anorexic here needs her emo for a boyfriend to help her from the terror of," Jessica waved dramatically, her voice taking a deeper pitch. "The onion!"

I didn't even bother to be embarrassed of her implication of me and Edward dating.

Emmett and Edward had composed themselves. I felt Alice stiffening, ready to stand up for me. I whispered quickly, too fast for any human's ears. "Let me Alice, I got this."

"At least I have a boyfriend, but poor Jessica, the only thing you can get is a miserable excuse for a _boy." _It felt utterly thrilling to stand up to her finally. Emmett cheered and hooted, but Rosalie smacked him over the head to shut him up. Even though she had an amused expression.

Of course I had also offended Mike Newton.

Jessica, to say the least, was fuming. "How dare you slut! Lauren, hold my purse." Jessica threw her handbag back like a princess and dived at me.

I sighed, really? A human wanted to fight me? I dodged out of the way, smirking victoriously as she crumbled to a heap on the floor. The rest of the Cullen's were staying particularly quiet right now.

The rest of the school had began to notice our exchange. Jessica regained her composition, shrieking like an ugly crow. "You know what Jessica? You can't even get a man to have intercourse with you." I felt like an old lady using that word, but I wanted to be the better one here. I wouldn't stoop to her language. "They would run away screaming if they ever saw you unclothed."

That did it.

Lauren joined Jessica in her rage, both of them dived at me.

Almost like a movie, I simply had to step forward.

And they collided.

The whole school erupted in laughter. Jessica and Lauren blushed a bright red. Their blood tempted me, and for a second I considered draining the life out of them. But no- They weren't worth it.

Both of them stormed out of the Cafeteria, well, more like scuffled. A few of the students followed them, some teasing and some comforting.

I turned back to the Cullen's, all of them had shocked looks, except Emmett. No, he was bent over laughing.

"That- was- AWESOME!" He gasped for air he didn't need.

Jasper chuckled lowly. "Her embarrassment was through the roof."

"That bitch deserved it. I would have stood up to her a while ago, but I never bothered. You did a much better job than me anyway Bella." Rosalie smiled warmly at me before turning to calm Emmett down.

Alice squealed and ran up to me, encasing me in one of her hugs. "You. Are. The. BESTEST. FRIEND. EVER!"

Her voice was so high pitched I felt as though my ears would bleed. "Thank's guys. Too bad I'm a vegetarian."

All of them chuckled lowly. Including one velvety voice. I turned to Edward curiously, however he looked out the window when our eyes met.

Damn Edward.


End file.
